Summer of Love
by Greekchic
Summary: Lily Evans heads to Greece with her best friend hoping to get rid of James Potter, but it turns out he's on his way too! Can Lily learn to love James before summer is over? Lots of drama and romance with 2 surprising people! Slight AU. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**Summer of Love**

_Lily Evans and her best friend Athena Asimokopoulos head for a vacation in Athena's homeland—Greece. Lily expects a great summer, filled with lazy days on the beach, checking out hot Greek men and eating bizarre Greek food. However, the best part of the entire trip would be NO JAMES POTTER!_

_James Potter, however, is stunned when he is told he has to go to Greece for his cousins' engagement party. He doesn't want to go at all, but with some persuasion from his mother and Sirius Black, they're off._

_Lily is outraged when she sees her worst enemy, James Potter in Greece! She thought she could get rid of him! James, meanwhile, is thanking himself repeatedly for deciding to come to Greece after all._

_James is desperate to make Lily fall in love with him before the summer is over, but the question is—can he?_

**Chapter One—Glorious Greece!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, do you think I'd be writing this? (Didn't think so). I only own Athena Asimokopoulos and other characters you may not recognize.**

**---**

"I can't believe it!" Lily said excitedly to her best friend Athena Asimokopoulos, "We're finally going to the city of love!"

Athena grinned and waggled a finger in Lily's direction. "No, Lily—Rome is the city of love—Greece happens to have hot men."

Lily punched her fist in the air. "Yes! Maybe now I can find a boyfriend!"

"I have few cousins. . ." Athena started to say but Lily cut her off. "No way, Athena! I don't feel like being hooked up with one of your cousins!"

Athena shrugged. "Suit yourself."

Lily and Athena were heading to the greatest vacation spot in the world—Greece! (A/N: My opinion. I love Greece)

Athena had invited Lily to come stay the entire summer with her in Kalamata, Greece and Lily happily agreed. She had nothing to do over the summer anyway—her sister Petunia had just been engaged and she really did not feel like listening to Petunia bragging about 'darling, irresistible Vernon.'

Another reason why she left was so JAMES POTTER (yes, he deserved capital letters) couldn't bother her. Every summer since Lily was fourteen he had sent her owls with notes every week.

But this summer, her sixteenth summer, everything was going to be different.

Because this time, Potter couldn't badger her.

They had reached Gate A60 where they would be taken to Athens Greece. Then, a relative of Athena would take the girls over to Athena's grandparents' home.

"Ahhh—relaxation," Athena sighed, as she sat in the hard black seat. "That's what I'm looking for in Kalamata—relaxation and a tan."

Lily snorted. "Thena, you don't _need_ a tan—you're just trying to get me mad because I'm always pale."

Athena winked. "That's the key."

To tell the truth, Lily had always envied Athena's bronze skin—it looked like she had a tan all year round, while Lily was as pale as snow.

As Lily sat down in her seat next to Athena, she withdrew a book that said, 'Learning Greek is Easy!'

Opening it, she buried her nose in the book and started studying the minor words she needed to know.

"Okay, okay, okay," Lily read the entry one last time before turning towards Athena. "Yes is _neh_ and no is _ohhee._ Right?"

"Right." Athena said with closed eyes.

Lily was satisfied. "Well, those are all the words I need to know," she snapped the book shut.

"Why?" Athena asked.

"Because," Lily smirked. "I'll have you."

"Flight A60 to Athens Greece is now boarding." Came the voice over the intercom.

Lily jumped up. "That's us!" She said happily. "C'mon, Athena! Let's go!"

"Okay—fine," Athena grumbled good-naturedly as she hoisted her backpack over her shoulder.

Lily was so excited she started skipping—something she hadn't done since she was a little girl.

"Greece—here we come!" Lily cried, getting stares from people who thought she was crazy.

As soon as they got their tickets checked, they were allowed to board a plane.

"Look for seats C23 and 24, Thena!" Lily called, holding her large bag like purse to her chest so she wouldn't hit someone with it.

"C21, C22, here we are! C23 and 24!" Athena cried plopping down in the three seat row. "I get window seat!"  
Lily made a face. "I hate you."

Athena grinned. "Everybody does."

The plane took off fifteen minutes later and the four hour trip to Greece was smooth sailing.

Near the end of the flight, as Lily was dozing off, she was woken up by Athena.

"What?" she said sleepily.

Athena jerked a thumb towards the window. "You always wanted to see Greece from an aerial view right? Well, here it is—look down at my beloved _Ellava_(Greece)."

Lily leaned over Athena and looked out the window.

"Wow!" She gapsed.

Even though they were flying, Lily still thought Greece was beautiful. The islands were spread everywhere and they were green, while the waters were a dark blue.

"It's beautiful!" Lily said in awe.

"I know," Athena said, pleased that Lily was so happy, "and I was born and raised here too—so you don't know how happy I am to be here again too."

Lily peeled herself away from the window and leaned back in her seat as the captain came on and announced that they would be landing in five minutes."

"Get ready to see Greece soon, Lils." Athena said brightly. "We're here!"

Five minutes later, the plane landed at the Athens Airport and the two girls waited until it was their turn to get off the plane.

As soon as it was their turn to leave the airplane, Athena searched around the busy airport for her relatives.

"They should be here somewhere." Athena said to Lily, as she scanned the airport.

"Is that them?" Lily asked, pointing to an older couple with a sign that said, 'ATHENA and LILY.

Athena looked until she saw who Lily was pointing to and her face broke out into a huge smile.

"_PAPOU! YAYA!" _Athena shouted and made her way over to the elderly couple.

As Lily followed Athena, she reasoned that 'Papou' and 'Yaya' had to be greek for grandpa and grandma.

The elderly couple's faces had brightened when they saw Athena and when Lily reached the trio, they were babbling in greek.

When Athena saw Lily, she said slowly, "This—Lily."

Mr. and Mrs. Asimokopoulos smiled at Lily warmly and Mrs. Asimokopoulos started talking in Greek to Lily.

"She's saying," Athena translated, "that she's happy that you arrived in Greece—and wondered where you got that remarkable hair from."

Lily grinned. Her blood red hair and emerald eyes had always stopped people and people always asked where she got it.

Mr. Asimokopoulos talked to Athena one last time and she said, "My grandfather wants us to go get our luggage," Athena translated. "We have half an hour's drive, and theirs a feast being made for us back at their place."

Lily smiled. "I always wanted to try some authentic Greek food—and now I get too."

"You'll be getting a lot of it, Lils. A lot of it."

After picking up their baggage, Lily, Athena and the grandparents left the airport and when they stepped outside, a gust of hot hair greeted Lily.

"Wow! It's hot out here!" Lily gasped, pulling down her sunglasses and taking a hair tie from her wrist and putting her hair into a sloppy ponytail.

"It'll take some getting used too," Athena replied. "It's not so bad either—it's only ninety two degrees."

"_Only_?" Lily gasped. "In England it never gets this hot—or sunny!"

"Now you know where I get my gorgeous skin color from now, don't you?" Athena teased.

Lily ignored her but only looked about at the beautiful area of Greece.

She knew that this summer was going to be a summer she wouldn't ever forget.

---

**It's me, Greekchic and I hope you really enjoyed this first chapter!**

**I'll be italising words that are Greek and familiar to ME, because I am Greek. So if you see italicized words that don't look familiar to you, it's gonna be Greek, and don't worry, I'll give you the translation.**

**Next chapter we meet James! Woot!**

**Until next time!**

**P.S. HAPPY NEW YEARS!**


	2. The Invitation

**Summer of Love**

_Lily Evans and her best friend Athena Asimokopoulos head for a vacation in Athena's homeland—Greece. Lily expects a great summer, filled with lazy days on the beach, checking out hot Greek men and eating bizarre Greek food. However, the best part of the entire trip would be NO JAMES POTTER!_

_James Potter, however, is stunned when he is told he has to go to Greece for his cousins' engagement party. He doesn't want to go at all, but with some persuasion from his mother and Sirius Black, they're off._

_Lily is outraged when she sees her worst enemy, James Potter in Greece! She thought she could get rid of him! James, meanwhile, is thanking himself repeatedly for deciding to come to Greece after all._

_James is desperate to make Lily fall in love with him before the summer is over, but the question is—can he?_

**Chapter 2—The Invitation**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, do you think I'd be writing this? (Didn't think so). I only own Athena Asimokopoulos, her grandparents, Eileen, Stella and other characters you may not recognize.**

**No flaming please! I really do think that flaming just makes the author of the story feel miserable and that they stink at writing—so no flaming please! **

**P.S. This story is dedicated to The Big Dance—for being my 1st and most awesum reviewer! Thanxs SO much TBD!**

**--**

"James! Justin! Come down here please!" Shouted Aimee Potter.

James arrived first. "What, Mum?"

"Where's Dad?"

"In his office—here I'll get him."

James went to his father's study and poked his head in. "Dad? Mum says we need to come to the kitchen."

Justin looked up, sighed and said, "Okay, son."

Justin got up and followed James into the kitchen, where they took a seat at the kitchen table and looked at Aimee.

"Good," Aimee was satisfied that her family was in front of her as she brandished a sheet of parchment in front of them.

"I just got a letter from Eileen." She said excitedly.

All Aimee received, were two blank stares.

"Eileen," Aimee stressed, "Eileen Kravitz—oh come on, you do not mean to tell me that I have never told you about Eileen? Justin—you should remember her. Remember my sister Stella?"

Justin's eyes lit up. "Oh—yes! _Stella_—well, it's been a while."

"Well," Aimee said, "Eileen, Stella's only child, is getting married! She's throwing an engagement party and it's in two weeks. It says that I should bring the entire family."

"Where is it being held at?" Justin questioned. "Somewhere in Diagon Alley?"

"Oh no," Aimee laughed. "You see, they're throwing it in Greece."

"Greece?" James shouted. "Why?"

"Because," Aimee glared at her son, "Eileen's fiancé is Greek. They're also getting married in Greece too—so Eileen and George, her fiancé, thought it would be better if the party was in Greece too. So, I'll just RSVP yes for all of us."

Justin and James exchanged looks and Aimee recognized that immediately.

"Oh no you two," she said crossly. "Both of you have to attend—Justin you haven't seen Eileen in years and James—you should know your cousin. She's only seven years older than you."

"Wow," James said sarcastically, "that's so close in age."

Aimee glared. "That's enough out of you, James."

"I can't make it dear," Justin said, "I have an important—err—business meeting to attend to that same week."

Aimee sighed. "Well, I'll just tell Stella and Eileen that James and I will be going instead."

"What?"

"James!" Aimee begged. "It's your cousin's engagement party!"

"I've never met her—how come she's never come over for Christmas?"

"She was," Aimee remarked. "When you were fourteen. We asked you to come home and you said no."

James tried to think of another excuse, but he couldn't think of anything.

"James, you better go, or I will hide that stupid broom of yours—no excuses!" Aimee threatened, as James' mouth fell open.

Justin chuckled. "You're stuck son."

James shot his dad a look, as he crossed his arms over his chest and slouched. This wasn't fair—his dad got to get out of the stupid engagement party—but James didn't!

Another part was, James didn't want to go alone with his mother—he wanted to bring a friend.

Instantly, he thought of his three best friends—Remus Lupin, Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew. He immediately crossed of Peter, he was always busy and he didn't want to bring him. It was either Remus or Sirius.

Then, he remembered that Remus was going on vacation with his family for the summer and that left Sirius. . . .

"Mum," James said suddenly, "Can I bring Sirius along?"

"Well," Aimee looked apprehensive. "It says for the family only—"

"Sirius is like the family! You always said he's like the second son you always wanted!"

"And never will get." Muttered Justin.

Ignoring that comment, James begged, "Please?"

"I don't know. . ." Aimee started to say, but stopped when she saw the puppy dog face that James was making—and she couldn't resist it.

"Oh fine."

James grinned. "Good. Now, I'll be asking him to go. He'll say yes—I'm sure of it. . ."

---

"No." Sirius said flatly.

"Oh, come on Padfoot!" James cried. "It's just Greece."

"I don't want to go," Sirius flatly said again, "Last time I went to the Mediterannean, I got badly sunburned. My flawless skin—destroyed."

James rolled his eyes. Honestly, Sirius could be such a girl about his hair and skin and everything.

"There will be lots and lots of food. ."

"Forget it."

"It'll be a huge party. ." James was thinking of everything that Sirius liked.

"I've been to a Mediterannean party—they're boring."

"You'd hate to miss out—it'll be so much fun."

Sirius rolled his eyes as he plopped down on the bed. "Then why are you begging me to go if it'll be so much fun?"

"I don't want to go alone with my mother—who knows who'll be there."

Sirius didn't budge.

James sighed and went to Plan G. (Yes, Plan _G._)

"There will be lots and lots of girls there."

Sirius' eyes lit up. "Really now? That I didn't know. Are they hot?"

"I bet they are."

Sirius grinned and stood up, rubbing his hands excitedly. "Beautiful Greek women, the god of women is coming!"

**Woot! Another chapter is done! Yes! It seems kinda 'if-ish' cause I'm writing this at 12:30 a.m. and I ran out of ideas at the end.**

**Sigh Oh well. Next chapter is going to be with Lily and Athena!**

**Greekchic**

**P.S. NO FLAMING.**


	3. Welcome To Greece Party!

**Summer of Love**

_Lily Evans and her best friend Athena Asimokopoulos head for a vacation in Athena's homeland—Greece. Lily expects a great summer, filled with lazy days on the beach, checking out hot Greek men and eating bizarre Greek food. However, the best part of the entire trip would be NO JAMES POTTER!_

_James Potter, however, is stunned when he is told he has to go to Greece for his cousins' engagement party. He doesn't want to go at all, but with some persuasion from his mother and Sirius Black, they're off._

_Lily is outraged when she sees her worst enemy, James Potter in Greece! She thought she could get rid of him! James, meanwhile, is thanking himself repeatedly for deciding to come to Greece after all._

_James is desperate to make Lily fall in love with him before the summer is over, but the question is—can he?_

**Chapter 3--Welcome to Greece Party!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, do you think I'd be writing this? (Didn't think so). I only own Athena Asimokopoulos, her grandparents, Eileen, Stella and other characters you may not recognize.**

**No flaming please! I really do think that flaming just makes the author of the story feel miserable and that they stink at writing—so no flaming please! **

**P.S. This story is dedicated to The Big Dance—for being my 1st and most awesum reviewer! Thanxs SO much TBD!**

**--**

Kalamata was one word.

Amazing.

Lily pressed herself against the window and looked at awe at the white buildings, which contrasted against the very blue sky. Lily felt as if she was looking at one of the paintings she always saw at Athena's house. (**A/N: If you've seen Sisterhood, think of when you saw all those houses that were white by the sea.)**

"All the houses are white," Lily said, more to herself than a question, but Athena answered it.

"All the houses are white because it's always so hot here and white repels the sun making the houses cooler. Think about it, you don't wear black on a hot summer day right? You'd boil. Same thing in Greece."

Mrs. Asimokopoulos said something in Greek to Athena and she translated, "She says that all the houses are so white because they were white washed." Athena explained.

Lily still stared at awe at the beautiful buildings. "I'm coming here for my honeymoon," she declared.

"With who?" Athena asked with a sly smile. "James Potter?"

Lily turned around and made a face. "I'd _kill_ myself if I _ever_ married him. I hate him."

"You just keep telling yourself that." Athena rolled her eyes.

Soon, Mr. Asimokopoulos pulled into a white house.

"_Ekso._" Mr. Asimokopoulos said, motioning for them to get out of the car.

"He said out." Athena translated.

"I noticed as he was brandishing." Lily said.

Mrs. Asimokopoulos went to the trunk, opened it and took out the many suitcases.

She handed the smallest one to Lily, who tried to say 'thank you' but remembered that Athena's grandmother didn't speak Greek.

"Uh—_efcharisto._" Lily said awkwardly.

Mrs. Asimokopoulos smiled and said, "_Parakalo._" (A/N: Your welcome.)

"Not bad." Athena said admiringly as they heaved their suitcases up the steps. "A little rusty—but you're getting there."

"Thanks." Lily said gratefully as the reached the end of the steps and tried to open the door. "It's locked."

"_Seegnomi_," Mr. Asimokopoulos said, as he made his way through the two girls and unlocked the door. _"Ehla mehsa."_

(A/N: Seegnomi—Excuse me, Ehla mehsa—come in.)

Lily stepped inside the house and she felt as if she had stepped right back into England on a cool fall day.

"It's nice and cool in here." She said to Athena.

"I told you that people in Greece need to have their houses painted white."

Mrs. Asimokopoulos motioned for the two girls to follow her, as she took them down a hallway. "Athena," she said, pointing to the bedroom on the left hand side.

"This is my room." Athena grinned.

"Lily," Athena's grandmother pointed to the room across the hall from Athena's.

"Oh, thank you."

Mrs. Asimokopoulos smiled and left leaving Lily to look at her room.

It was pristine white with peach colored sheets and a comforter.

Lily dropped her suitcase and noticed a window with dark shutters over them.

"Thena?" Lily called. "What's this?"

Athena, coming into Lily's room, groaned and said, "Lucky! Grandma gave you the caldera room!"

"The whatty?"

"A caldera," Athena said again, but more impatiently. "You know—_a caldera._"

All Athena got was a blank stare.

"What idiots," she muttered. "Fine—um, in English you would call it a cauldron."

"A cauldron?" Lily asked in amusement. "Isn't that something we use for Slughorn's class?"

"_No_!" Athena cried in exasperation. "God—and I thought you were supposed to be smart! Here—lemme show you."

Throwing open the shutters, she showed Lily the view.

"Oh!" Lily cried in amazement. "How beautiful!"

The Caldera was beautiful—the water just was turquoise blue and sparkled when the water hit it. There was also a little island right in the middle.

"Now you see?" Athena rolled her eyes. "You don't know how lucky you are to have the Caldera. I love this room and I never got to have it! It always went to Alexandra—because she was the oldest."

Athena had three sisters—Alexandra, Christina and Chyrsoula (Pronunciation: Hree-sou-la).

"It looks like it just came out of a beautiful oil painting." Lily gazed at the Caldera again.

Athena sighed loudly, but was pleased that Lily liked the most beautiful view in all of Kalamata.

"Well, I'm gonna unpack and go into the kitchen. Figuring my grandmother, she invited all of our family that still lives in Greece and their closest friends for a celebration of our arrival."

Athena shut the window and turned to leave, but just as she reached the door, she turned around and said, "They'll _love_ your read hair, Lils. That'll be the conversation of the night."

--

"Lily!" Shouted Athena. "Hurry up! The guests will be arriving soon!"

"Okay, fine!" Lily shouted back as she stared at her reflection in the mirror.

Straight blood red hair that tumbled to the middle of her back, pale white skin and almond shaped emerald green eyes.

"I look like crap." Lily muttered, as she opened her cosmetics case and applied light mascara and eyeliner to her eyes and some shiny lip gloss across her already pink lips.

Looking at her outfit—a blue jeans that frayed slightly at the edges (A/N: the kind you get when your pants drag against the ground for too long) and a tank top green shirt that brought out her eyes even more.

Wearing her flip-flops, she walked out of the bathroom and down the hall to where Athena was.

"About time," Athena grumbled playfully. "I was thinking that you wouldn't ever get down primping."

"I don't primp." Lily declared.

Athena laughed. "Sure, Lils. Than how come you take so long to get out of the bathroom at school?"

Lily said nothing.

"I thought so," Athena smirked and than ruffled her curly dark brown hair. "Ugh—I hate these curls!"

Lily silently rolled her eyes at Athena. Her best friend had beautiful long dark brown hair that had natural loose curls everywhere. Athena hated her hair.

"Stop being so vain," Lily punched Athena lightly in the shoulder.

"Hey!"

"_Pehdia_," Mrs. Asimokopoulos said. (Children.) "_Ehla ehdo_!" (Come here!)

Obeying instantly, the two girls walked over to her and she gave them two plates of odd-looking food.

"What are these?" Lily asked, pointing to food that looked similar to meatballs but smaller and they weren't in pasta.

"_Keftedes._" Athena said, carrying a platter that had spinach in it.

"What?" Lily asked.

"Meatballs."

"Oh—what are you carrying?"

"_Spanakopita._" Athena explained, putting down the platter on the table. "They're like a kind of pie with spinach and feta cheese in it." (**A/N: They're really good too!)**

Lily made a face. "Blech."

Athena rolled her eyes. "English—they'll never learn."

For the next five minutes, Lily was seeing new food that she had never seen before! They all gave out sweet and tasty smells—except for the _horta_. ( **A/N:Horta is spinach but VERY different. Nasty stuff)** It looked and tasted nasty.

"I see you tried the horta," Athena cracked up at Lily's reaction. "Ha ha! I don't like it—but it's a favorite at my grandparent's home."

"As long as I don't have to eat it." Lily coughed.

"You won't."

About ten minutes later, the guests started arriving.

Lily looked at the clock and saw that it was three ten. Weren't the guests supposed to come at three o'clock?

"Thena? Why are the guests late?"

"Greeks always come late," Athena said, brushing it off as it were nothing. (**A/N: Very true too!)**

As the guests started coming in, Athena was pointing out the people to Lily, "That's my third cousin and her family—the Bourkoulas', the Javarinis', the Gargas', er, those are people that my grandparents know."

"Athena!" Shouted someone and Athena and Lily turned to see a girl with short black hair and dark brown eyes come running to her.

"_Maria! Ehla ehdo, moree!"_ Athena exclaimed, hugging the girl. (Athena said, 'Maria! Come here, you idiot!)

Maria let go of Athena, her cheeks flushed and her eyes sparkled with happiness.

"Lily, this is one of my cousins—who I haven't seen since I was ten—Maria Haralambis."

"Hi," Lily said, shaking Maria's hand.

"Maria, this is Lily—_ena filehada mou._" (One of my friends)

Maria's eyes went wide as she stared at Lily. Maria pointed to Lily's hair and eyes.

Athena laughed. "Maria is surprised to see someone with a colorful physical appearance."

Lily laughed. "So I can see—I get it a lot."

"Yeah, first time I met you." Athena muttered.

Maria paid no attention to Athena as she started talking very fast in Greek.

"Um—sorry—don't understand you!" Lily said awkwardly.

Maria had no idea what Lily was saying.

"Maria!" Athena snapped. "_Endakshi!_" (Enough!)

Maria stopped talking instantly and turned to Athena who said something to her. Maria looked embarrassed and said in halting English. "Sorry."

"It's okay."

Maria smiled once more at Lily, before leaving.

Athena watched Maria leave and said, "Maria talks too much—and too fast. I had to shut her up somehow."

"She seemed very fond of my hair."

"Everybody will be—watch."

Athena snatched Lily's arm and dragged her to meet everybody. Every person that Lily met—was amazed at her hair.

"I told you." Athena said, after sneaking away from Athena's second cousins.

"I need to dye my hair." Lily muttered. "That way—I won't stand out."

Athena laughed and collapsed on the sofa behind her. "I'm gonna sit for a while."

"Yeah, me too." Lily mimicked Athena and collapsed on the sofa—her eyes scanning the party.

Then, she noticed someone.

"Hello," she said softly. "Who's that?"

"Who?" Athena asked, looking around to see who Lily was talking about.

"Him." Lily pointed to a tall guy with dark brown hair and matching eyes.

"Him?" Athena asked in amazement.

"Yeah," Lily's eyes glazed over. "He's cute."

"Cute?" Athena exclaimed.

Lily turned to Athena, annoyed. "Hey! I called him first! You can't have him."

"I don't want him," Athena chuckled.

"Good." Lily was satisfied. Now, she could introduce herself to that hot guy without any interruptions.

"I wouldn't want to anyway—I know him."

"Really? How?" Lily looked at Athena hopefully. "Introduce me to him!"

"Easy there," Athena laughed.

"How do you know him? What's his name? How old is he? Is he available?" Lily pressed.

"One question at a time, Lils!"

Lily stared at Athena hopefully.

"Oh fine. His name is Niko Asimokopoulos—he's my cousin. He's seventeen and yes, he's available."

Lily's jaw dropped. "He's your _cousin_?"

Athena nodded. "First."

Lily stood up, patted her hair and smoothed her shirt. "Well, let's go see Mr. Asimolopoulos, shall we?"

"Okay." Athena jumped up, and the two best friends walked over to Niko.

"Hi, Niko!" Athena said.

"Athena!" He cried, hugging her. Lily noticed that he had to be a foot taller than her—Lily was only five four.

"And who's this?" He asked in perfect English, surprising Lily.

Athena grinned. "Her name is Lily Evans—she's my best friend."

Niko looked at Lily and gave her a beautiful smile. "Pleased to meet you Lily."

Lily then noticed how fun this party was.

---

**Oooh—Lily has a crush! Ha ha.**

**This time—I used a LOT of Greek words—and I tried really hard to put them into English—so please don't get confused how to pronounce them! Just read the words inside the parentheses. It'll be a lot easier.**

**Next chapter—we got James and Sirius again! I won't keep jumping back and forth between the 2 characters—it'll just be this way for another 1 or 2 chapters. Promise.**

**See ya around (I'll try and get another chapter in by tonight or tomorrow)**

**Greekchic**


	4. Meeting Eileen

**Summer of Love**

_Lily Evans and her best friend Athena Asimokopoulos head for a vacation in Athena's homeland—Greece. Lily expects a great summer, filled with lazy days on the beach, checking out hot Greek men and eating bizarre Greek food. However, the best part of the entire trip would be NO JAMES POTTER!_

_James Potter, however, is stunned when he is told he has to go to Greece for his cousins' engagement party. He doesn't want to go at all, but with some persuasion from his mother and Sirius Black, they're off._

_Lily is outraged when she sees her worst enemy, James Potter in Greece! She thought she could get rid of him! James, meanwhile, is thanking himself repeatedly for deciding to come to Greece after all._

_James is desperate to make Lily fall in love with him before the summer is over, but the question is—can he?_

**Chapter 3—Meeting Eileen**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, do you think I'd be writing this? (Didn't think so). I only own Athena Asimokopoulos, her grandparents, Eileen, Stella and other characters you may not recognize.**

**No flaming please! I really do think that flaming just makes the author of the story feel miserable and that they stink at writing—so no flaming please! **

**P.S. This story is dedicated to The Big Dance—for being my 1st and most awesum reviewer! Thanxs SO much TBD!**

**---**

"Why? Why? Why?" James moaned hitting himself on the head with his mother's _Witch Weekly_. "Why?"

"Why what?" Sirius asked, looking around at the airport. "This is a funny looking place here—look at all these people—hello, who are you?" He was looking hungrily at a tall blonde-haired woman with an extremely short skirt and a low cut shirt that showed a lot of cleavage.

James glared at his best friend. "_Why_ did I even agree to _come_ here?"

"I don't know why you're complaining," Sirius said, his dark blue eyes still on the blonde, "you were right. The girls here are _hot._"

"Sirius! Will you pay attention to me?" James demanded.

"I am!"

"No you're not! What did I just say?"

"You said," Sirius tore his eyes away from the blonde. "You're asking why you're here."

"Okay, so you were listening—but, I don't know why I even agreed. I must have been mad."

Sirius looked at James in amusement. "Didn't your mother _force_ you to come here?"

"Yes—but, that's not the point!"

"James!" Aimee Potter cried, rushing over to them. "James! Have you seen my _Witch Weekly?_"

"Err..." James looked down at the crumpled magazine which he had been hitting himself with for the past five minutes.

"No!" He hid it behind him.

"I must have left it back on that Muggle contraption that makes you fly." Aimee said to herself. "And I wasn't even done with it yet!"

Seeing a trash can, James disecretly threw it out.

Aimee sighed. "Oh well. Guess I'll just have to guess what happened between Michael Randolph and Betty Davis."

James, hoping to get the topic off the magazine said quickly, "When's Eileen and Aunt Stella going to get here?"

"Stella said that they would be arriving very soon." Aimee said nervously, her eyes darting about at the busy airport. "I don't like this place—and I didn't like it when we were flying. It didn't seem safe."

Aimee turned to the two boys. "James, Sirius—go sit down on those seats," She ordered, "I'll just wait right here for Stella."

Just when Sirius and James collapsed in the hard black seats, there was a shriek of, "STELLA!"

James and Sirius turned their heads so fast that their necks cracked.

"Ouch!" Sirius cried, slapping a hand against his neck.

James paid no attention, and looked to see his mother hug a slim woman with long brown hair and brown eyes.

"Looks like we got to get up Padfoot."

"Aww, now?" Sirius groaned, still rubbing his neck. "There's cute girl sitting over their," he pointed to a slim brunette sitting five chairs down, "and she wants me."

"Easy, Romeo. Easy." James pulled his friend up and the two walked over to Aimee and Stella.

"Stella," Aimee said, her cheeks flushed, "you remember my son, James. This is his friend, Sirius Black."

Stella smiled and gave James a huge hug. "You've gotten so much older!" She squealed, giving James a long look. "Last time I saw him—he was nine years old and scrawny!"

"Nice to see you again Aunt Stella." James muttered, his cheeks going bright red as Sirius laughed.

Stella gave James an approving look. "He's gotten handsome, I'll say that—the spitting image of Justin."

Sirius sniggered.

Stella, noticing that, looked up to see Sirius. Her smile quickly turned to a thin line.

"This is Sirius Black, right?" She asked Aimee. James noticed how cold her voice had gotten.

"Yes, Stella." Aimee said, going over to Sirius and putting her hands on his shoulders.

"Augusta and Regulus Black Senior's oldest son, am I correct?" Stella said coldly to Sirius.

"Yes."

Stella sniffed.

"He's in Gryffindor, Aunt Stella." James piped up. He always had to remind people that Sirius was not in Slytherin—but in Gryffindor.

"Really?" The coldness leaked out of Stella's voice and her voice was now filled with affection. "Well, that's good."

Sirius flashed James a 'thank you!' look.

"Now, if you'll just follow me to the car," Stella went on. "We'll be on our way."

James and Sirius looked at each other in confusion. A car?

"So, this is James!" Cried a young woman with long brown hair, matching eyes and a suntan.

"Yes."

"I'm Eileen." She said, giving James a small hug. "I don't believe we ever met before."

"You're right," James muttered.

Aimee, frowning, put her hand on his shoulder and dug her nails slightly in his skin.

"Ouch! It's true Mum!"

Eileen laughed a light tinkling sound.

"It's okay." She said, twirling a piece of hair around her index finger, and turning towards Sirius.

"And he is..." Eileen let the sentence fall there.

"Sirius Black," Eileen's mother said.

The color from Eileen's face paled slightly. "A Black?"

"He's in Gryffindor." Aimee said quickly.

"I'm not like my cousins." Sirius said.

The color returned to Eileen's face.

"That's good." She breathed a sigh of relief. "I knew your cousins when I was at Hogwarts—and they weren't very pleasant."

"Welcome to my world." Sirius muttered.

James, knowing the subject of his family was a sore spot, changed the subject immediately.

"Err—how far away is the house?"

"Oh, not very far away." Eileen said, getting into the front of the car. "About three or four miles."

"That's far!" Sirius cried out.

Stella, who was driving said, "It's not as far as George's parents' house. That one hundred miles away."

As Stella started the car and started driving away, Eileen cried out, "Oh! Where are your suitcases? Did you forget to take them from the baggage claim? Mum! Turn around!"

Aimee laughed. "No need to fret, Eileen. We downsized them to fit in our pockets. See?"

James, Aimee and Sirius brought out the tiny suitcases that were no bigger than a stick of gum.

"Oh." Eileen laughed at herself. "That was pretty dumb for me to ask. I'm a witch—I should know this stuff."

"Speaking of which," Aimee said suddenly, "Stella, when did you learn how to drive?"

"Oh, I can't drive." Stella said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "I charmed the car to drive. You honestly think I would waste my time learning to drive?"

"The way she's acting," James whispered to Sirius, "I bet it wasted a lot of her time."

Sirius sniggered, which didn't go unnoticed by Aimee.

"What are you two whispering about?" She demanded.

Her response was two cheeky grins.

"Don't you two _think_ of playing pranks at Eileen's engagement party," she hissed. "Or that's it for both of you."

"Mum," James said, "do you honestly think Sirius and I will pull a prank here?"

"Hmm, let me think about it," Aimee pretended to think. "Yes. The last time we went to an engagement party, you _accidentally_ dropped a Dungbomb on the dance floor and we had to evacuate the building!"

"Ah, Mum, I didn't do that!"

"Which other boy I know would throw a Dungbomb at an engagement party—which _happened_ to be the Minister of Magic's son?"

James jerked a thumb towards Sirius. "Him."

"Hey!"

--

**Me again! I don't think the ending was very good—but it will do for now. Lol. This is one of them boring chapters. Next chapter will take place 2 weeks later—during the engagement party—cause I don't think anything exciting will take place.**

**Might change. Don't know.**

**Well, anyways, that's it for now.**

**See ya.**  
**Greekchic**

**P.S. I got 2 really nice reviews! I don't think Fanfiction will let me post them—and I don't want to get in trouble so you know who you are! Thanks for the reviews! They really made my day!**


	5. The Engagement Party Part 1

**Summer of Love**

_Lily Evans and her best friend Athena Asimokopoulos head for a vacation in Athena's homeland—Greece. Lily expects a great summer, filled with lazy days on the beach, checking out hot Greek men and eating bizarre Greek food. However, the best part of the entire trip would be NO JAMES POTTER!_

_James Potter, however, is stunned when he is told he has to go to Greece for his cousins' engagement party. He doesn't want to go at all, but with some persuasion from his mother and Sirius Black, they're off._

_Lily is outraged when she sees her worst enemy, James Potter in Greece! She thought she could get rid of him! James, meanwhile, is thanking himself repeatedly for deciding to come to Greece after all._

_James is desperate to make Lily fall in love with him before the summer is over, but the question is—can he?_

**Chapter 5—The Engagement Party Part 1.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, do you think I'd be writing this? (Didn't think so). I only own Athena Asimokopoulos, her grandparents, Eileen, Stella and other characters you may not recognize.**

**No flaming please! I really do think that flaming just makes the author of the story feel miserable and that they stink at writing—so no flaming please! **

**P.S. This story is dedicated to The Big Dance—for being my 1st and most awesum reviewer! Thanxs SO much TBD!**

**--**

_2 weeks later_

"Lily!" Athena shouted, pounding on the door. "It would be helpful if you _didn't _waste ALL the hot water! _Other_ people may like to use the shower. People like me!"

Athena heard Lily's laughter through the door. "It's not _my_ problem you wake up late! You know the saying! First come, first served!"

"This is NO time for fun and games!" Athena bellowed. "Do you realize that we only have six hours before the party? I need to look_ oraia_!"(beautiful.)

"Stop being a baby!" Lily shouted. "I'll be done if five minutes."

Lily heard Athena's groan of frustration and she laughed, seeing a mental picture of a pacing Athena wearing her pink bathrobe and a towl over her head.

Lily, finishing rinsing out the suds in her hair, turned off the water.

"About time!" Athena yelled happily.

As Lily stepped out of the shower, she saw the doorbell rattling.

"Hold your horses!" She yelled.

She heard Athena sigh angrily.

After drying herself off, Lily slipped on her bathrobe and unlocked the door to only be shoved out of the bathroom by an irratated Athena.

Lily went back to her room, closed the door and went to find something to wear.

She found the perfect outfit—a green satin dress with a white faux-fur shrug.

It was something her next door neighbor gave her for her sixteenth birthday.

After putting on the dress, Lily heard the pipes squeak and knew that Athena was going into the shower.

As Lily bent down to find her pumps, there was a shriek of, "LILY! YOU HOGGED UP ALL THE HOT WATER AGAIN!"

Lily laughed and yelled as she strapped on her shoes, "That'll teach you a lesson to wake up earlier!"

"Urgh!" Athena yelled again and started yelling at Lily in Greek. Some of the words must have been vile because as Mrs. Asimokopoulos passed the door she gasped and started shouting at Athena in Greek too. Lily had no idea what she was saying but had a feeling (by the anger in her voice) that Mrs. Asimokopoulos was scolding her granddaughter.

Sniggering, Lily finished strapping on her pumps and went to go find her makeup compact.

She went to the table by her bed and looked but couldn't find it.

"Athena!" Lily shouted. "Have you seen my makeup case?"

"It's with me!" Athena shouted back.

"Why is it with you? You have a makeup case!"

"Cause I felt like stealing it after you hogged the shower—and the hot water!"

Lily rolled her eyes. Athena could get her revenge sometimes—in the most childish ways.

The best thing for Lily to do was to apply the No-Frizz cream on her hair so the stupid frizzes wouldn't pop up, making her look like a lion's mane and wait for Athena.

Ten minutes later, Athena stopped the shower and unlocked the door.

"Goody," Lily said happily. "Now, gimme back my makeup case."

"It's still in the bathroom." Athena smirked as she disappeared into her bedroom and locking the door.

_Stupid Athena._

Snatching her makeup case, Lily waltzed to Athena's room and opened the door to see Athena slip on a cream colored dress with a chunky turquoise colored necklace. The colors contrasted with Athena's deep tan and Lily felt a surge of envy. God, she'd love to have that permatan.

"Hey!" Athena cried. "Whatcha do that for?"

"I'm using your mirror." Lily said, opening the yellow case.

"You have your own mirror!"

"I know," Lily smirked, "but I feel like using your mirror instead."

Athena eyed Lily. "Is this some sort of revenge because I took your makeup case?"

"Maybe," Lily replied, applying eyeliner. "Or, maybe I just want to talk to you."

Athena rolled her eyes.

"So, where are we going?" Lily asked her as she dug around to find her eyeshadow.

"I told you," Athena said. "It's my grandparent's friend's grandson's engagement party."

"Who's the woman?" Lily asked, finishing up the eyeshadow and reaching for her mascara.

"Oh, some American," Athena snorted. "George has _any_ pick of Greek woman and he chooses a _Amerikenida._" (American)

Lily could hear the disgust in Athena's voice and knew why.

Most Greeks believe that Greeks should marry only Greeks—_not_ from any other culture or country. Unfortunately, Athena was one of them.

"What's her name?" Lily asked, applying blush and zipping the case shut.

"Eileen Kravitz." Athena responded, bumping Lily out of the way to apply her own makeup. "Or Eleni, as her Greek Orthodox baptismal name is."

"She has to change her religion?" Lily was in awe.

"If she wants to be accepted by her husband's family—then yes. And also, why would their children have to practice two religions?"

Athena blinked several times as she applied the mascara.

"It is required."

"Wow," Lily said seriously. "I'm _never_ going to marry a Greek—no offense Thena."

Athena winked. "None taken Lils, but don't count your goats before they give birth! Niko was _so_ checking you out at the party after I introduced you."

"Seriously?" Lily squealed.

Athena nodded, a smile playing at her lips. "Wouldn't be surprised if he either a). asks to give you a tour of Kalamata, or b.) just plain asks you out."

"He wouldn't do '**b**'." Lily assured Athena, but then was apprehensive. "Would he?"

"I'm leaning towards '**b**'," Satisfied with her appearance, Athena headed towards the door. "Niko has always been a daring boy."

Lily smirked and followed Athena.

"Let's see how daring he can get."

--

**Ooooh—let's see what happens next! **

**Wow! I'm already at Chapter 5 and I started this story—what? The first of January? Geez, I update fast. Lol.**

**I'd like to thank ALL my reviewers, you seriously make my day and to iluvdancing333: Lily and James are going to meet EXTREMELY soon. Count on the next chapter. Keep reviewing! **

**The Engagement Party will most likely be broken up into 2 different chapters—cause if I did only one, I'd have at least 10 pages and it wouldn't be as interesting. **

**Next Chapter will be longer! I promise you that! **

**Greekchic**


	6. The Engagement Party Part 2

**Summer of Love**

_Lily Evans and her best friend Athena Asimokopoulos head for a vacation in Athena's homeland—Greece. Lily expects a great summer, filled with lazy days on the beach, checking out hot Greek men and eating bizarre Greek food. However, the best part of the entire trip would be NO JAMES POTTER!_

_James Potter, however, is stunned when he is told he has to go to Greece for his cousins' engagement party. He doesn't want to go at all, but with some persuasion from his mother and Sirius Black, they're off._

_Lily is outraged when she sees her worst enemy, James Potter in Greece! She thought she could get rid of him! James, meanwhile, is thanking himself repeatedly for deciding to come to Greece after all._

_James is desperate to make Lily fall in love with him before the summer is over, but the question is—can he?_

**Chapter 6—The Engagement Party Part 2.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, do you think I'd be writing this? (Didn't think so). I only own Athena Asimokopoulos, her grandparents, Eileen, Stella and other characters you may not recognize.**

**No flaming please! I really do think that flaming just makes the author of the story feel miserable and that they stink at writing—so no flaming please! **

**P.S. This story is dedicated to The Big Dance—for being my 1st and most awesum reviewer! Thanxs SO much TBD!**

**--**

"James! Sirius! Hurry up!" Aimee shouted. "We don't want to be late!"

"I'd like to be late." James muttered, as Sirius tried to figure out how to do a tie.

"How do these bloody Muggles figure out how to do these ties?" Sirius muttered, screwing up every time he tried. "They're so annoying."

"Sirius," James glared at his friend. "They're not very hard to figure out. Here, let me show you."

After fixing Sirius's tie, he gasped, "How do Muggles _breathe?_"

"Boys!" Aimee yelled again, this time her voice closer to the bedroom. "Let's go!"

"All right!" James said in exasperation. "All right!"

Opening the door, both boys came face to face with James' mother.

She wore a stunning black dress that had slight sparkles at the end, and her straight brown hair had been transformed into a wonderful up do.

"You look beautiful, Mrs. Potter." Sirius said smoothly, "ten years younger."

"Oh, Sirius." Aimee blushed. "You're too kind."

James coughed something that sounded familiar to, "_Suck up._"

---

"Are we there yet?" Athena whined after the twentieth time.

"No," Lily snapped, irritated. "You said it would take half an hour to get there. It's only been twenty minutes."

Athena slumped. "I hate long car rides. Especially these."

"Aren't your grandparents magical?" Lily asked.

"No." Athena said.

Lily rolled her eyes and checked the clock. Six o'clock.

"Um, doesn't the party start at six?" Lily asked. "Cause it's six already."

"Yes," Athena said, drumming her fingers against the window, "the party does start at six, but nobody really gets there until six o' five or six ten. Greeks hate being on time."

"So, it's like fashionably late."

"Right."

Mr. Asimokopoulos pulled to a stop in front of a large Mediterranean style building.

"We're here!" Athena shouted happily.

--

"Into the fireplace you go, Jamie." Aimee said, gesturing towards the fireplace where they would Floo to the party.

James turned red. "Do you have to call me that?"

"Jamie! Listen to your mother." Sirius mimicked.

James scowled and went into the fireplace.

"You suck up!" He shouted before spinning so fast that he had to shut up or else he would get sick.

Soon, the spinning stopped and James neatly stepped out of the fireplace.

Three seconds later, Sirius and Aimee appeared. Sirius collapsed onto James and the two boys tumbled over.

"I hate Floo," Sirius muttered. "I hate it—I hate it—I hate it."

"Well, I hate it when you're a suck up." James said crossly. He was in a bad mood already. "Get off me."

Sirius obliged and soon James was standing up.

"Come on boys, let's go." Aimee said impatiently. "It's six o'clock already. Let's go in."

"Fun, fun." James muttered, but followed his mother into the large room where hundreds of tables had been set up.

"Er, how do we find a place to sit?" Sirius asked in shock.

"Do you need some help?" A voice rang and a pretty looking brunette with a red dress came over to them. "Hi, I'm Dina. Do you need to find your seats?"

James could see a gleam in Sirius' eye and knew that he was about to say something stupid to Dina, so he stepped on Sirius' foot and said quietly, "Would you stop staring?"

"She's hot!" Sirius whispered. "I like Greece already!"

"Yes," Aimee said uncertainly. "We're here for Eileen Kravitz and George Golematis's engagement party. Are we in the right room?"

"Yes," Dina said, "Do you need your seats?"

"Yes."

"Last name please." A list seemed to appear in Dina's hands as she looked at it.

"Potter." Aimee said. "James and Aimee Potter."

"Potter..." Dina muttered, scanning the list. "Potter...ahh yes. Table six. And what about him?"

James noticed that when Dina pointed to Sirius, her voice became softer and more seductive.

Sirius grinned. "Sirius Black," he said. "I'm with the Potters."

"Oh."

"Say, how 'bout you and me hook up later?" Sirius asked Dina.

Dina smiled. "Meet me by the bathrooms at seven thirty." She whispered, then turning to the Potters she said,

"You may be seated."

As the Potters and Sirius went to table six, Sirius looked back at Dina and said to James, "Damn, I'm gonna have a _great_ summer! And to think—hundreds of girls would have missed out on Sirius Black if I didn't show up!"

"They would have been bawling their eyes out," James asked sarcastically.

"I know that." Sirius said, not noticing James' sarcasm.

--

"Would you calm down?" Lily hissed to Athena as they walked inside the building.

"I hate being cooped up in a car forever." Athena whined. "I need to _move_."

"You're walking," Lily said, rolling her eyes. "That's moving."

"Wait—STOP!" Athena halted Lily with her hand.

"What for?"

"I think we're here."

Lily followed Athena's gaze and she said slowly, "I believe you're right too."

A huge banner inside the room said, '_GEORGE AND ELENI.'_

"We're here." Athena said confidently.

"But, why does it say, 'George and Eleni?' I thought her name was Eileen." Lily asked.

"I told you—her Greek baptismal name is Eleni. George's parents didn't want to but 'Eileen' on there, so they but her Greek name."

"Hello," A brunette in a red dress said. "My name is Dina—may I help you?"

Athena cocked an eyebrow at her while Lily said, "Yes, this is the Golematis/Kravitz engagement party, correct?"

"Yes."

"Okay then, good."

"What are your last names?" Dina asked, clutching her clipboard with all the names on it.

"Oh, I'm Lily Evans, and this is Athena Asimokopoulos. She's with her grandparents too."

Dina scanned the list and said, "Lily Evans? Anna, Gus and Athena Asimokopoulos?"

The girls nodded.

"Table twenty seven." Dina pointed with a long red painted fingernail to a table near the back. "Enjoy the party."

As Athena beckoned to her grandparents to follow her and Lily to the table she took one last glance at Dina before coughing, "Whore."

"Athena!" Lily cried, scandelized. "Why would you say that?"

"Just the way she looks—acts—and I bet you any money when all the guests arrive, she'll go make out with some guy."

Lily shook her head. "Athena, you're something else."

"I know," Athena said, sitting down and snatching the candy that was in the middle. "Mine!"

--

James was a little—no, scratch that—_completely_ bored. He just sat there at the table doing nothing but staring at the dance floor while Sirius kept looking over at Dina with a crazy grin on his face while Aimee was chatting to someone at the next table over.

"This is so—boring!" James muttered. "How long do I have to wait until we can leave this stupid place?"

As if his prayers were answered a woman, who sat at the high table reached for the microphone and said, "May I have your attention please?"

The talking ceased immeadiately as hundreds of eyes (James had just noticed that everybody arrived) looked at the woman.

"Thank you." She said, clearing her throat. "My name is Effie Golematis, sister of George Golematis."

Effie gestured to the tall, dark haired, dark skinned man sitting next to Eileen.

"We are here today, to honor the engagement of George Golematis and Eleni Kravitz."

There was slight applause as Effie smiled and repeated the entire thing in Greek, so everybody could understand what she was saying.

"Now," Effie said, "the food will be arriving shortly—graciously provided by the owners of this place. Enjoy."

Effie repeated the small speech one last time in Greek, before caterers appeared and started handing out salad to everybody.

"Oh, great!" Sirius exclaimed. "FOOD!"

--

"Thank god for Effie." Athena muttered, as she started to eat her Greek salad.

"What?" Lily asked, picking out the olives and feta cheese from her salad.

"I'm glad that speech was short—usually, their so long you wonder if they will talk the entire night."

"Maybe Effie was hungry." Lily said, "I know I am."

Athena eyed Lily's salad. "Lily—may I ask—what are you doing?"

"Eating a salad."

"No, I mean—you completely destroyed it."

"Oh, I hate olives and feta cheese. It's disgusting."

"You're mad!" Athena cried. "Olives and feta cheese are amazing!"

Lily rolled her eyes. "Hey, I just can't stand it—no, don't give me that, Thena."

Athena sent Lily a look before diving back into her salad.

After the next course (spanakopita, lamb and mashed potatoes) was over and the caterers were picking up the plates, the DJ started playing music and people started rushing to the dance floor.

"C'mon, Lils!" Athena shouted, moving a bit because of the song. "I love this song!"

"Aww, Thena—I _hate_ dancing..." Lily started to say but Athena seized her arm and dragged her onto the dance floor.

--

"James, are you sure your not gonna eat the rest of that?" Sirius asked James, eyeing the remains of his food.

James snapped out of it and said, "Yeah. Here you go, Padfoot."

Giving the food to Sirius, he dove into it.

James sighed, leaned back into his chair and rumpled his hair—making his hair look even messier than usual.

The girl across from him giggled and stared at James with love struck eyes. "You're cute." She cooed.

James cocked an eyebrow at the girl and said, "Sorry—didn't catch your name."

The girl giggled again. "Oh, I'm Sarah Fisher—Eileen Kravitz's best friend's sister."

James nodded and said, "Nice to meet you." He said it in a way of, 'I don't want to talk to you.'

Sarah didn't truly get it, wrapped a piece of curly blonde hair around her finger and said, "Say, Jamesie—how bout you and me go dance?"

James grimaced slightly. "Uh—no thanks Sarah. Maybe later."

Sarah frowned. "Hmph."

Sirius looked at his watch and said to Sarah, "Hey, after I use the bathroom—how about we go dance?"

Sarah looked at Sirius. "Okay!" She squealed.

Sirius smirked at James and mouthed, "Going to Dina."

James gave a cocky grin. "Have fun."

--

"Opa!" Some guy shouted, breaking a plate on his head while dancing.

"Opa!" Lily and Athena agreed.

Lily knew then, that Greek parties were the best parties to go to—everyone that George Golematis knew was here. Everyone that his grandparents and parents knew were also here—and that was a lot of people.

Lily figured that there must be at least two hundred people at this engagement party.

The fiancée was very beautiful—and she _looked_ Greek, so Athena was satisfied. "At least no one will _think_ she's American. All they got to do is listen to her broken Greek and they'll know right off the back that she's not a native."

Eileen Eleni Kravitz had long wavy dark brown hair and large brown eyes and her skin tone was a little lighter than Athena's, yet she could still pass for an American Greek.

As she danced, Lily felt someone tap her arm and she turned around to see Niko Asimokopoulos standing there, grinning shyly. Lily's heart thudded in her throat as Niko said, "Beautiful Lily," he extended a hand, "May I have this dance?"

Lily smiled. "Of course you can."

She never knew that a pair of angry hazel eyes were watching her every move.

--

James Potter was definitely not having any fun. First, this stupid dinner jacket and tie that his mother made him wear—it was so annoying! And it was choking him to death.

James didn't know why his mother dragged him here—he never even _met_ Eileen before—so why should he even come here?

Usually, if he was this bored, he would be planning a prank to pull with Sirius—but he already promised his mother not to prank tonight(and it was killing him to keep that promise) and that Sirius was with that Dina girl.

Aimee Potter, however, had left the table minutes ago to go talk to Stella Kravitz, leaving James alone at the table. (Well, he really wasn't alone, because Sarah was still there—throwing him looks of longing but James wasn't about to count her)

Sighing, James was tempted to break his promsie to his mother and pull out his Filbuster Fireworks when he heard a voice ask in shock, "James Potter?"

Turning around, he too, was shocked to see Athena Asimokopoulos(he could never pronounce her last name)standing in front of him.

"Athena?" He gasped. "W-what are you doing _here_?"

"I'm here for the engagement party." Athena explained. "But, I believe the question is—what are _you_ doing _here_?"

"It's my cousin, Eileen Kravitz's engagement party."

"Oh my god!" Athena gasped. "Your couisn is marrying George _Golematis?_ Ooh, Lily's NOT gonna be happy!"

James' face lit up. "Lily _Evans_ is here? Where?"

"She's wearing a green dress," Athena said, scanning the crowd. "And you can't miss her red hair—ah ha!

There she is!"

Athena pointed to the red head, who was dancing with a tall dark haired, dark eyed boy.

"She's dancing with Niko." Athena laughed, pleased. "Ha! I knew she would!"

James looked to where Athena was and his eyes widened. Merlin, did she look beautiful.

Then, his eyes narrowed. Who was that bloke that Lily was dancing with?

He's dancing too close to her," he growled, "I don't like him."

Athena flashed him a look. "You are _way_ to protective of Lily. You keep on acting as if she's your little sister! You hate every boy that comes within a five mile radius between her!"

James ignored Athena's comment and continued to glower at the two.

Lily danced two songs with Niko before excusing herself to go find Athena.

_He's so polite and handsome_. Lily thought to herself. _He's nothing like Potter._

She searched the large room until she found the familiar cream colored dress.

Walking over to her best friend, Lily collapsed onto a chair and gushed, "Niko is an _amazing_ dancer! He's so polite and so—so not like Potter!"

Athena said nothing, but silently fumed.

Lily, who could sense when her friend was mad asked, "What's wrong, Thena?"

Athena looked at Lily and said, "Out of _all_ the people George has to fall in love with—it's Eileen Kravitz!"

"We've been over this before." Lily rolled her eyes. "She _looks_ Greek. Be thankful for that!"

"No, no, no! Not that! I mean her relatives! Her cousin!"

"Who's her cousin?" Lily asked.

Athena gave her a look of pity. "Do you _really_ want to know?"

"Yes!" Lily was getting impatient with her. "Tell—or die!"

"Promise you won't scream?" Athena begged.

"I promise!" Lily promised, crossing her heart.

"Okay," Athena twiddled her thumbs and looked at Lily.

"Okay, uhm..."

"Spill it already!" Lily snapped.

"Okay, okay! Well, Eileen Kravitz's cousin is—"

"James Potter," a deep voice said and Lily turned around to see her worst nightmare. Standing in front of her was jet black messy haired, hazel eyed James Potter.

"WHAT?"

--

**Ha! Lily and James finally met! Woot! About time. It's 6 chapters and now they met. WOOT. :) This is the longest chapter I've written—but, they should get longer as the plot thickens. **

**Next Chapter should be up by tomorrow. **

**Greekchic.**

**p.s. REVIEW.**


	7. Aftershocksthe Deal

**Summer of Love**

_Lily Evans and her best friend Athena Asimokopoulos head for a vacation in Athena's homeland—Greece. Lily expects a great summer, filled with lazy days on the beach, checking out hot Greek men and eating bizarre Greek food. However, the best part of the entire trip would be NO JAMES POTTER!_

_James Potter, however, is stunned when he is told he has to go to Greece for his cousins' engagement party. He doesn't want to go at all, but with some persuasion from his mother and Sirius Black, they're off._

_Lily is outraged when she sees her worst enemy, James Potter in Greece! She thought she could get rid of him! James, meanwhile, is thanking himself repeatedly for deciding to come to Greece after all._

_James is desperate to make Lily fall in love with him before the summer is over, but the question is—can he?_

**Chapter 7—Aftershocks/the Deal**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, do you think I'd be writing this? (Didn't think so). I only own Athena Asimokopoulos, her grandparents, Eileen, Stella and other characters you may not recognize.**

**No flaming please! I really do think that flaming just makes the author of the story feel miserable and that they stink at writing—so no flaming please! **

**P.S. This story is dedicated to The Big Dance—for being my 1st and most awesum reviewer! Thanxs SO much TBD!**

Lily was in complete shock.

Complete shock.

How could this happen? Out of _all_ the places she came to get rid of him, he had to show up too!

It was as if he was stalking her!

Mouth agape, Lily stared at Athena, who was biting her lip and massaging her temples, to James, who was grinning smugly at the shocked Lily.

"So, Evans," James said, "Isn't this the best day of your life? You get to see me again!"

Lily snapped back into reality as her eyes flashed in anger.

"What are you doing here?" She screamed, luckily, the music was loud enough so her scream was concealed.

James' eyes widened and took a step back. "W-what are you talking about Evans?"  
"I said, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

"It's my cousin's engagement party!" James said, taking one more step back. Even though he had a huge crush on Lily Evans (ever since first year when he first laid eyes on her), he was scared of her when she got riled up like this.

"Really?" Lily's eyes flashed dangerously as she took a step toward James, poking him straight in the chest.

"Are you sure (poke) that you (poke) didn't (poke) follow me?"

"Honestly!" James cried, his chest starting to hurt because her long nails really did hurt.

"Lils!" Athena shouted, grabbing Lily's hand. "As much as I am shocked to see him," she pointed a finger at James, "don't lose your head too much. I mean, it could be worse."

Lily glared at Athena and then at James, who stood his ground, just in case Lily came after him again.

After a few seconds, Lily sighed and said quietly, "You're right Athena, he isn't worth my time."

Athena winked at James as if to say, 'You can thank me later', as she made Lily sit down.

Unfortunately, James wasn't very smart when it came to girls so he said in a cheeky voice, "Evans, you know how you couldn't win anything against me. I'm way to stronger and taller for you to win anything against me."

Athena clapped a hand against her head as Lily stood up, ready to pounce on the kill.

Just as Lily was about to go claw James' eyes out, Athena snatched her. "Calm down_, trelokomio!_ _Katse kato!_" (Calm down animal! Sit down!)

Shoving Lily in a chair, Athena turned to face James. "Would you please stop antagonizing her?"

James shook his head. "It's MUCH more fun getting her angry."

Athena was about to open her mouth to say something when another voice exclaimed, "Athena A! How nice to see you!"

Athena's brown eyes widened in shock. "No!" She hollered.

It was none other than the cheeky Sirius Black, who looked very rumpled indeed.

Athena turned to James. "You brought the idiot?" She gasped.

James shrugged.

Sirius grinned at Athena and looked at her up and down. "Wow, Athena! You look hot!"

Athena scowled and put her hands on her hips. "You look the same as ever Black. Where were you? Making out with another girl?"

Sirius gave a grin. "Tsk tsk—I sense some jealousy. Don't worry, Athena. You can be next."

Athena's face turned white. "Go rot in hell Black." She snapped.

"We got a potty mouth!" Sirius exclaimed.

Athena took a threatening step towards Sirius and Lily seized her. "Don't do something you'll regret later." She hissed.

"Let me go!" Athena struggled against Lily. "He deserves every punch I'm about to give him!"

"No!" Lily pulled harder on Athena's arm. "You stopped me from punching Potter—why should I let you have the satisfaction of beating up Black?"

"Because," Athena hissed. "He deserves it!"

"Sit down!" Lily shouted, pulling Athena until she fell on the chair.

Athena waited until Lily let go of her arm before springing up and running after Sirius.

Sirius' face turned white and he screamed like a girl and ran out of the room, with Athena hot on his trail.

Lily made no attempt to go get Athena—but turned to James with an evil smile plastered on her face.

James gave a wavering grin. "So, uh, Evans, how 'bout we go dance?"

Lily stood up, the evil smile still on her face. "I'll give you five seconds," she said sweetly. "Five—four—_one_."

James gulped and ran off with Lily chucking her heels at him.

--

"I hate to admit it," James groaned as he shuffled slowly back to Sirius, "but Lily should try out for the Quidditch team. She has killer aim."

Sirius nodded, agreeing. "Remember how I said that Greek tempers weren't as bad as redheads?"

"Yes, that was when Athena and Lily had that fight in fifth year."

"Well, I'm taking it back. Greeks have_ terrible_ tempers. Athena's fast too—she beat me up and proceeded to pull my wonderful hair out!"

James snorted. Imagine Sirius to get afraid of his hair.

"Yeah, will Lily's no better," James rubbed the back of his neck. "She threw her heels at me. She actually made sure that the heels hit my neck. It hurt even worse when Sadie McCrafen dug her nails in my neck last year. And I thought _that_ was pain."

Sirius winced and said, "I'm just saying I don't want Athena what ever her last name is near me at all during this vacation! I want to break my record of how many girls I can snag this summer."

"What's the record?" James boredly asked.

"Fifty seven." Sirius recited proudly. "I plan on getting fifty eight this year."

"I plan on getting Lily Evans this year."

Sirius howled with laughter. "Unless you haven't noticed," he choked, "she chucked her shoes at you and she hates your guts. Remember in fourth year when she wore a shirt that said, 'I WILL NOT GO OUT WITH YOU POTTER.'"

"But this year is different." James insisted. "I can feel it. Watch, by the end of this summer—she'll be mine."  
"Whatever you say, James. Whatever you say."

"And do you know how I'm going to do it?" James asked Sirius.

"No."

"I'm going to follow Lily around!" He announced proudly.

Sirius sniggered. "Then, you're basically stalking her! What are you going to do? Camp out in front of her house and follow her?"

"No! I'm going to make a deal with Athena."

Sirius stopped laughing, he gaped at James." You're going to make a deal with the She-Devil?"

"What's so bad with her?" James asked, scanning the room to find the girl.

"She never keeps her word!" Sirius tried to put some sense into James. "I asked her to do my Transfiguration essay and I promised that I would go out with her!"

"So?" James asked, getting bored. "She did the essay and you went out with her! How didn't she keep her word?"

"Well, she turned to me and said, 'Black, I'll do your essay but I won't go out with you.' It was okay with me, I didn't want to go out with her anyway, but the very next day, McGonagall gave me four detentions! She said that on the essay it said how I hated McGonagall! A twelve inch essay with reasons why I hated McGonagall, and I didn't even write it! That She-Devil did!"

James laughed. "Well, I think you deserved that one. Athena knows how me and Lily are destined to be. She'll understand. See you in a bit."

"All she'll do James," Sirius muttered. "Is ruin your chances!"

James paid no attention to Sirius and went to find Athena.

"You're screwed mate," Sirius shook his head and went to go find another girl. "You're definitely screwed."

--

"I hate Potter!" Lily raged. "I hate him—I hate him—I hate him!"

"And I hate Black." Athena agreed, but then turned serious. "Did you honestly throw your shoes at him?"  
Lily nodded. "The prat deserved it."

"Even I'm not that cruel to Black!" Athena exclaimed, but then she grinned. "Damn, I should have thought of that."

Lily buried her hands in her face. "Out of _all_ the places to go on vacation—Potter follows me! It's like wherever I turn, he's in my face with that stupid grin on his face and then saying," Lily screwed up her face and mocked James' voice. "Go out with me Evans. You know I'm irresistible."

"No," a voice said. "That's not how I sound. It's too low. My voice is a perfect balance of high and low."

James Potter.

Lily gritted her teeth. "Go away."

James raised his eyebrows. "Touchy Evans, touchy."

"Potter," Lily hissed. "Go _now._"

"I need to talk to—"

"Do you want shoes thrown at you again?"

To Lily's satisfaction, James winced and rubbed the back of his head. "No, but I need to talk to—"

"Then go away." Lily interrupted.

"Bloody hell woman! Can't I just finish my sentence?"

"No."

James reached to rumple his hair but froze when he saw Lily scowl. He forgot that Lily hated it when he did that.

"I need to talk to Athena."

Lily and Athena had raised eyebrows. "Why?"

"I can't say it in front of Lily."

Lily narrowed her eyes. "If it's anything sick or perverted I'll—"

"No! I just need to talk to Athena—_alone._"

Athena rolled her eyes. "Fine. But for three minutes."

"Deal."

James pulled Athena aside until they were out of earshot.

"What do you want, James?"

For some reason, James felt embarrassed by Athena's presence. (**A/N: No, he does not like her!) **"Well, uh, you see..."

"I don't have all day James." Athena snapped.

"Okay, okay, fine." James rubbed his neck again. He should stop rubbing the back of his neck—he kept rubbing it where Lily had thrown her shoes.

"I'm waiting."

"Okay! I was kind of wondering if youwouldhelpmewinLilyover."

Athena put her hand to her ear. "What? You were mumbling!"

"I said, I was wondering if you would help me win Lily over!" He yelled, frustrated.

"Oh!" Athena exclaimed, but then her eyes narrowed. "Why should I help you?"

"Because," James said, "I really care for Lily."

Athena snorted. "You have a funny way of showing it."

"Yes, I know! But, I really want Lily to go out with me."

Athena scowled. "I'm not going to let her be your one week fling. Is this it? You want me to help you break my best friend's heart?"

"No! I do not want Lily to be a one-week flavor! I want her to stop hating me and actually like me!"

"Well, what do you want me to do?"

"I want to know everywhere that you and Lily are going this summer. This way, I can see that I'm a really great guy."

"That won't get her to fall in love with you," Athena snorted. "All that will do is make her annoyed with you."

"Please!" James begged.

"I don't know. . ."

"I'll make sure Sirius doesn't bug you at all this summer!"

Athena froze and looked James straight in the eye to see if he was lying.

James held his breath while Athena thought for a moment.

Finally, she opened her mouth and said, "Deal."

James' face broke out into a grin and he hugged Athena until she said, "If you don't put me down in the next two seconds I will cancel this deal!"

James released her immediately.

"Right." Athena brushed herself off before looking at James and saying, "If Black bugs me at all this summer—I will cancel this automatically."

"Don't tell Lily!" James begged. "I don't want her knowing."

Athena shook her head. "Fine. I promise." She extended her hand out to shake on it.

James quickly shook it before asking excitedly, "Where are you guys going tomorrow?"

"Easy—easy!" Athena snapped. "God, you're like a little boy wanting candy!"

James stopped acting so excited and stood straight still.

"That's better. Now, we're going to the beach tomorrow. I'll send you a list with my owl about what we're doing."

"Wait, you brought your owl?" James laughed.

Athena gave a glare until James stopped laughing.

"Look, do you want me to cooperate or what?"

"Yes." James said.

"Okay then—don't make fun of me bringing my owl! I brought her just in case! Now, tonight, I'll send you what we're doing all day tomorrow."

"Thanks Athena!" James exclaimed wanting to give Athena a hug but remembered her threat and did nothing.

"Your welcome, but remember—you keep your part of the deal—and I'll keep mine."

"Okay!" James had a gigantic grin on his face as he returned inside the room to find Sirius and tell him about his good fortune.

Once James was out of earshot, Athena groaned and muttered, "What did I do to deserve this?"

Returning to the room, she found Lily sitting at their table.

"Finally you came back! I thought Potter held you hostage!" Lily exclaimed.

"If he did, he would have got it." Athena gave a tight smile as she looked at Lily. God, she was _terrible_ at keeping secrets. She knew she would blab eventually.

"So, what did Potter want?"

"Nothing."

"Oh come on! He wouldn't have sounded so urgent for nothing!"

Damn, Lily was too smart for her own good.

"He just wanted to know if you were going to throw any more shoes at him," Athena lied quickly. "Because, he doesn't want you to kill him with your aim."

Lily gave a satisfied smile. "Well, he better learn to leave me alone or I'll start bringing my heels. My summer isn't going to be screwed up by stupid Potter."

_What did I get myself into?_

**Poor Athena, she was dragged into something she doesn't want to! I wonder if she'll be able to keep the secret? How many of you think she will? (Scans audience and sees three hands raised). Not good. Well, we'll see!**

**Thanks for the reviews! The more reviews the faster I update!**

**Greekchic.**

**P.S. REVIEW. **


	8. Agreements with Sirius

**Summer of Love**

_Lily Evans and her best friend Athena Asimokopoulos head for a vacation in Athena's homeland—Greece. Lily expects a great summer, filled with lazy days on the beach, checking out hot Greek men and eating bizarre Greek food. However, the best part of the entire trip would be NO JAMES POTTER!_

_James Potter, however, is stunned when he is told he has to go to Greece for his cousins' engagement party. He doesn't want to go at all, but with some persuasion from his mother and Sirius Black, they're off._

_Lily is outraged when she sees her worst enemy, James Potter in Greece! She thought she could get rid of him! James, meanwhile, is thanking himself repeatedly for deciding to come to Greece after all._

_James is desperate to make Lily fall in love with him before the summer is over, but the question is—can he?_

**Chapter 8—Agreements with Sirius**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, do you think I'd be writing this? (Didn't think so). I only own Athena Asimokopoulos, her grandparents, Eileen, Stella and other characters you may not recognize.**

**No flaming please! I really do think that flaming just makes the author of the story feel miserable and that they stink at writing—so no flaming please! **

**P.S. This story is dedicated to The Big Dance—for being my 1st and most awesum reviewer! Thanxs SO much TBD!**

**IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE AT BOTTOM OF PAGE. **

"You want me to WHAT?" Sirius yelped later that night as James told him about the bet.

"Yes, you can't under any circumstances bug Athena. Or the deal's off."

"That's _torture_!" Sirius exclaimed, "I at _least_ have to annoy that girl twice a day!"

James shot him a look. "Do you want Lily to stop hating you and me?"

"It'd be welcome if she would stop screaming at us."

"Well, this plan will stop it." James said confidently.

"Are you sure?" Sirius questioned. "All your other plans sucked."

"Oh come on," James said, "they didn't suck."

"Yeah, I'm sorry." Sirius laughed. "They just made Lily hate you even more."

This deflated James' confidence but he quickly collected himself and said, "Look—this plan is foolproof because Athena's in it. She promised to help if you don't bug her. For the _entire_ summer."

"I can't agree to that." Sirius stubbornly said.

James groaned and put his head in his hands. "Then Lily will still hate me for the rest of my life! And I really, really like her!"

"Obviously," Sirius muttered. "You say her name in her sleep."

James glared. "Look, or you with me—or not?"

"I don't know. . ."

"I'll do anything!" James begged, but then realized what he had said. A grin unraveled from Sirius' handsome face. "Really? _Anything_ I wish?"

James groaned as he realized the error of his way. However, it would be worth it if Lily finally fell in love with him.

"Anything."

Sirius grinned and leaned back against the wall, lacing his hands behind his head. "Okay servant boy, for me to keep my mouth shut is to be my personal slave for the next five weeks."

James' mouth dropped open as Sirius continued, "Oh, yes, and you have to admit that I am a hotter, sexier and all around better person that you are."

"Okay."

"In public—in front of Lily and Athena every day until you get Lily to fall in love with you." Sirius smirked.

James' mouth flew open. "No way—that's where I drop the line."

"Suit yourself—than I will bug Athena and the whole deal with be done with and you will never snag Lily Evans and have ten little James Jr., Lily Jr., and Sirius Jr."

James knew that to win Lily over, he had to obey Sirius, no matter how hard that would be.

"Deal. But, whoever said that I would name my kids after you?"

Sirius grinned. "Well, since I'm your best friend—I should have some kids named after me."

James rolled his eyes. "How about you be my first kid's godfather?"

"Alright!" Sirius punched a fist in the air.

"Are we cool then?" James asked, knowing how easily Sirius could change his mind.

"Yes. Now my first order of you being my servant boy is I'm changing your name to Servant Boy."

"How unoriginal." James muttered.

"Secondly," Sirius said loudly, "you will address me as Your Handsomeness Sirius."

James groaned. "Are you _serious_?"

"No, I'm Sirius." Sirius cracked up at that _extremely_ old pun.

"Sirius, that joke is old."

"Uh uh," Sirius waggled a finger. "What is my title?"

James screwed up his face. "Your Handsomeness Sirius, that pun is old."

"If you want me to cooperate," Sirius grinned, "you have to laugh every time I say that and all my other amazing jokes that crack everybody up."

Sirius _loved_ doing this to James, just watching him having to do everything he ordered was great!

"Alright." James said.

Sirius laughed. "Good, very good! Now, go fetch-eth me some cookies. Not those nasty Greek cookies—some chocolate chip cookies. I have a fetish for some right now."

James had half a mind to shout, 'Go get your own damn cookies!' but knew that Sirius would screw everything up between he and Lily—and he couldn't afford that.

"I'll be back." James muttered, leaving the room hearing Sirius' howls of laughter.

--

About a mile away, Athena was busy asking Lily what their plan was for tomorrow.

"Well," Lily said thoughtfully, "I'd _love _to go to the beach tomorrow! Maybe try and get a tan."

Athena snorted, as she was writing everything down. "In your dreams, Lils."

Lily glared. "Hey! I could you know! If I spend enough time!"

"Whatever. Anyway, what else?"

"The Parthenon and the Acropolis!"

Athena raised an eyebrow at Lily, "we can do that later—that's too far for us to walk—we'd have to take a cab—or worse, my _papou_ and _yiayia's_ car." (Grandpa and Grandma)

"Okay then," Lily said brightly. "We'll go to the Parthenon another day!"

"How about tomorrow," Athena said slowly, "we go to some olive trees and see how they make wine. It's not very far from here and we could walk."

"That's good." Lily said with a devious smile, "and then, we can drink from them."

"Lily!" Athena exclaimed, shocked.

"I'm joking—I'm joking!" Lily laughed. "I hate the taste of wine—my mum and dad would like it though."

"Right," Athena said, but still kept a wary look at her friend, "and then we go sightseeing."

"Let's go to the islands!" Lily said excitedly.

"We'll see if I can find someone who can actually get us to an island. There are old historical buildings and museums too."

"Cool! Ancient history! Would there be anything about the magical ancient Greeks?"

Athena shrugged. "I dunno. As I said, my dad's parents aren't Greek. However, there is a lot of history for the Muggle ancient Greeks. We could check that out."

"Cool!" Lily was hyped up. "This is going to be so awesome! Sightseeing—adventure—beach—authentic Greek food..."

"There's a good Greek restaurant by the beach—they have awesome Greek food."

"Sweet!" Lily bounced on her bed in excitement. "Woot! This will be so much fun!"

"Trust me _paivee mou _(kid), you'll have the time of your life in Greece."

"I know I will."

--

Athena looked at her list and grinned discreetly. Lily would never know why James would be everywhere she would be—as long as Athena kept her _stoma _(mouth) shut.

To fake tiredness, Athena gave a long yawn. "I'm _beat_—I'm going to bed."

Lily glanced at her watch. "It's eleven o'clock." She widened her emerald eyes. "You usually don't go to bed til two a.m."

"Yeah, well tomorrow we have an extremely busy day—if we want a great spot on the beach we need to be out of the door by eleven o'clock."

Lily stood up and shrugged. "You're the boss." She went to her dressers and pulled out her pajamas. "See you in the morning, Thena."

"_Kalineehta_ Lily." (Good night)

Closing the door silently, Athena tip toed to her room, sat at her desk and wrote:

_James,_

_Tomorrow we are going to the beach at 11:00 a.m. It's called 'The Beach' and you can't miss it (unless you and that idiot are dumb enough to skip it). Me and Lily will be sunbathing there. If you want to find us, look for an umbrella with the Greek flag emblazed on it. You seriously can't miss it. _

_We should be at the beach for two to three hours and then we will probably head somewhere to eat. Follow us AT A DISTANCE. You don't want Lily to get too suspicious (she's very smart). _

_Ask for a table near ours._

_After that, we probably will just walk around. End your meal before us so you can disappear for a while and then when we're walking, exclaim how you 'found us' and 'isn't it a coincidence?' Trust me, it should work._

—_Athena _

_P.S. Hopefully you got Black to behave around me. Cause you know what WILL happen. _

Satisfied with her letter, Athena rolled it up, and strung it to her owl, Athens.

"Give this to James Potter," she whispered. "Not to anybody else. You got that?"

Athens blinked and Athena took that as a 'yes.'

"Good, now—fly!"

Athens took off and Athena watched him fly away in the darkness. Maybe—just maybe this plan will work.

--

Back where James and Sirius were, James was busy writing a list with Sirius:

**WAYS TO MAKE LILY LIKE ME.**

**Don't act so cheeky.**

**Stop ruffling my hair**

**Ask how she is doing** **today and how she likes Greece**

**Don't brag about self**

**Call her by her first name. Don't call her Evans.**

**Don't always talk about Quidditch**

**DON'T ASK HER OUT!**

**Keep Sirius away from Athena—so Athena won't screw everything up.** **IMPORTANT**.

Sirius glanced at the list, and remarked, "Don't forget—don't act like a prat."

"I forgot about that one." James said, scribbling it down on his list.

Sirius shook his head. "Amazing, you remember to write 'Keep Sirius away from Athena' but you forget the most important one! Don't act like a prat!"

James gave a rueful grin. "You're starting to sound like Moony. He would say something like that."

Sirius made a face. "I've been hanging around him too much."

James nodded and went back to his list. "Do you think I should add, 'Don't treat her like a little kid?'"

"No," Sirius said, "add that to your 'How to Make Sirius Not Annoy Athena' list. But change _her_ to _him._"

James ignored Sirius and added it to the list anyway.

All of a sudden, Sirius' stomach grumbled. "James!" He ordered, "My stomach says its time for more chocolate chip cookies!"

James turned towards Sirius in shock. "I got you a whole box of cookies! You're saying you ate them all ready?"

"Hey, I'm a growing boy—I need food. March servant boy!"

Grumbling, James got up and left the room.

Sirius sighed in laziness, looked inside the box of cookies, took out the last two, and ate them.

"Those are good cookies," Sirius said to himself, "What kind of cookies are they?"

Checking the front of the cookie box it said, 'LITTLE COOKIES.'

"Little Cookies," he muttered, "Good cookies!"

As Sirius threw the box somewhere else, he heard a soft hooting and saw a snowy white owl on the windowsill.

"SERVANT BOY!" Sirius shouted, "SERVANT BOY!"

James rushed back with the box of cookies in his hands. "What Sirius?"

"Sorry, didn't quite hear that." Sirius cupped his ear for emphasis.

James rolled his eyes and said again, "What Your Handsomeness Sirius?"

"That's better. Now, there is a strange owl on the windowsill. Bring it over. Did you get my cookies?"

James threw the box of cookies over to Sirius, who immediately tore the box open and ate four cookies at once.

However, James was over by the windowsill, where the owl was.

Stretching out its leg, James took the letter and the owl flew off.

Opening it, he saw that it was from Athena.

"Ooh's it om?" Sirius asked, with a mouthful of cookies.

"It's from Athena." James said in excitement.

"Athena?" Sirius swallowed. "Why would she be sending you letters?"

"To tell me where their going tomorrow, dolt." James hurriedly read it and said, "Get your swim trunks ready, Sirius! We're going to the beach!"

"Oh good! There's bond to be some hot girls there! Good! I'll need my most hottest pair of trunks...my sunglasses—Servant Boy, you should be taking watch of this. You're carrying my stuff to the beach!"

James paid no attention to what Sirius was saying but was grinning from ear to ear. Day one of Making Lily like him was in effect.

--

**To **iluvsinging333**, that is how James got Sirius to stop bugging Athena. Not the best way, but it always works!  **

**I hate to say it, but I won't be updating as frequently as I have been for the last 8 chapters, because school starts on Monday and on Monday starts my hectic schedule—Greek school, Yearbook, Piano lessons, School, homework, and soccer games. Not to mention I have a huge report due this month so don't be surprised if I'm not updating everyday. I will TRY and get a chapter every Saturday or Sunday so keep checking in! **

**Until then,**

**Greekchic.**

**P.S. REVIEW. **


	9. The Beach

**Summer of Love**

_Lily Evans and her best friend Athena Asimokopoulos head for a vacation in Athena's homeland—Greece. Lily expects a great summer, filled with lazy days on the beach, checking out hot Greek men and eating bizarre Greek food. However, the best part of the entire trip would be NO JAMES POTTER!_

_James Potter, however, is stunned when he is told he has to go to Greece for his cousins' engagement party. He doesn't want to go at all, but with some persuasion from his mother and Sirius Black, they're off._

_Lily is outraged when she sees her worst enemy, James Potter in Greece! She thought she could get rid of him! James, meanwhile, is thanking himself repeatedly for deciding to come to Greece after all._

_James is desperate to make Lily fall in love with him before the summer is over, but the question is—can he?_

**Chapter 9—The Beach **

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, do you think I'd be writing this? (Didn't think so). I only own Athena Asimokopoulos, her grandparents, Eileen, Stella and other characters you may not recognize.**

**No flaming please! I really do think that flaming just makes the author of the story feel miserable and that they stink at writing—so no flaming please! **

**This story is dedicated to THE BIG DANCE, for being my first reviewer. Thanks so much TBD! **

_Cookies. Cookies. Cookies._

That's what Sirius Black was thinking to himself at ten o'clock in the morning before being rudely interrupted by his Servant Boy (or James).

"WAKE UP SIRIUS!" James shouted into Sirius' ear so loud that Sirius shot up like a cannon and fell onto the floor.

"OUCH!" Sirius cried, rubbing his behind. "That's NOT cool, Servant Boy!"

James grinned. "Do you have another way I can wake up?"

"Well yes." Sirius stood up and brushed his boxer shorts as he glared at James. "You could have said, 'Sirius, some hot girl is right next to me' or I would prefer you to say, 'Your Handsomeness Sirius, there is a box of cookies waiting for you right in my hands."  
James groaned. "You're still not letting that go, aren't you?"  
"No way! I have five weeks as your master—this will be fun."

Sirius puffed out his chest and said, "Now, I'm hungry—get me some cookies! ASAP!"

James dutifully went to get the cookies as Sirius shed his boxers, found his swim trunks and sunglasses and waited by the door for his breakfast of—cookies.

About three seconds later, Sirius got impatient and screamed, "HEY, SERVANT BOY! I WANT MY COOKIES!"

"There coming, you dolt, their coming." James called.

Two seconds later, James came with a plate full of strange looking cookies and handed them to Sirius.

"Does the big prat won't anything else? A big glass of warm milk so Sirius can go to sleep and leave James alone?" James remarked sarcastically, but Sirius was too busy inspecting the cookies to notice James' comment.

"Wait a second—THESE AREN'T THE COOKIES I WANT!"

"You ate the other ones that Mum brought along! I only found these!"

"What _are _these?" Sirius held a golden colored cookie that was twisted into an eight, but with more spirals. (**A/N: A Greek should know what I mean! Kourelakia! Delicious)**

"They're cookies Sirius."  
"They're not the cookies I want!" Sirius pushed the strange cookies away. "Get me the other ones."

James scowled. He didn't become Sirius' servant boy just to get him cookies and for him to refuse them. Besides, they have to go to the beach today and meet his darling Lily!

"Sirius," James' patience was wearing thin. "_Try_ one of the stupid cookies!"

Sirius shook his head.

"NOW!" James roared.

Sirius glared, but tried a nibble of the cookie.

"Hey!" He cried. "These are GOOD!"

James rolled his eyes, went to his trunk and pulled out his swim trunks. "I can't wait to see Lily!" He said happily, racing towards the bathroom to change.

Sirius shrugged and continued to eat the foreign cookies.

A minute later, as James left the bathroom in his swim trunks, Aimee's voice said, "And where do you think you're going, James Tristan Potter?"

James winced. He hated it when his mother said his full name.

"Um—me and Sirius are heading to the beach today." He said.

Aimee nodded. "Okay then. Stella, Eileen and I are going out shopping today. So, if you come home early and we're not their—you'll know."

James saluted and trotted happily back to the bedroom where Sirius was cramming his mouth with cookies.

James, eyeing Sirius in disgust asked, "Do you have to shove those cookies like that in your mouth? You look like a dog!"

Sirius made an obscene hand gesture as he ate another cookie.

James glanced at his watch. Ten forty five. They only have fifteen minutes until they were at the beach with Lily.

"I'm NOT wearing a bikini!" Athena shouted at Lily. "Look at me! I'm _hondros_!" (Fat.)

Lily sighed angrily. "Athena! You are NOT fat!" By a stroke of luck, Lily guessed what Athena had said in Greek.

Athena pinched an inch of skin on her stomach. "Tell _that_ to this."

Lily rolled her eyes. Athena was _the_ most body conscious girl she had even known.

"Athena," Lily said in a deadly voice. "You either put it on, or go stark naked."

Usually, Athena would have given a smart aleck remark, but she was horrified. Sirius _Black_ was going to the beach and if he _EVER_ saw her naked, she'd DIE. He would NEVER let her live it down!

Snatching the skimpy red bikini, Athena stalked out to the bathroom.

Snickering, Lily quickly put on her forest green bikini that complimented her eyes, found her beach bag and started stuffing necessities in it. Suntan lotion and her towels, along with her sandals.

Walking to the bureau she found her sarong and put it on then went to find her sunglasses.

As she was searching for her sunglasses, Athena slowly walked back into the room looking gorgeous in the red bikini, which complimented her dark skin.

Seeing that Lily was busy, she quickly cleared her throat.

Whirling around, Lily saw her best friend and gasped.

"Why Athena Asimokopoulos! You look darling!"

Athena blushed. "Shut up, you skinny fool."

Lily grinned. "It's the truth!"

Athena raised her fist in warning but inside she was pleased.

"Are you ready?" Lily asked her friend.

Athena noted that Lily had a beach bag and asked, "Did you bring a towel? And sun tan lotion?"  
"Yup." Lily said, checking her bag.

"Then, I'm ready." Athena slipped on some running shorts and her sandals.

Hitching up the beach bag, Lily walked out of the room with Athena behind her, snatching her sunglasses and an umbrella.

When they reached the kitchen, Athena told her grandmother (in Greek) that they were heading towards the beach.

As Athena's grandmother turned around to say something to her granddaughter her mouth dropped as she saw what Athena was wearing.

She starting yelling at Athena in Greek and Athena turned very red in the face. Finally Mrs. Asimokopoulos pointed to the bedroom and Athena stalked off their, only to return a minute later, putting on a shirt.

She glared at her grandmother. _"Endakshi?_" (Okay)

Mrs. Asimokopoulos nodded and waved her hand towards the door, meaning they could leave.

As they left the house Lily asked, "What was _that_ all about?"

"Oh," Athena peeled off the shirt and stuffed it in Lily's bag, "my grandmother got mad cause I wasn't _appropriately _dressed. AKA, she didn't want to see my chest."  
"She got mad at you for that?" Lily raised an eyebrow.

"It's not _appropriate_ for a sixteen year old girl to be wearing a bikini according to the elders in Greece." Athena explained. "I need to be _covered up_."

Lily laughed, glad that Mrs. Asimokopoulos didn't notice her bikini.

A few seconds later, they were on the sidewalk, on their way to the beach.

Lily was surprised how _hot_ it was. Their wasn't any humidity in the air—it was just plain old hot.

"Athena?"  
"Yeah?"  
"What's the temperature?" Lily asked, fanning herself.

"I dunno—one hundred degrees or something. It's quite nice. Perfect beach weather."

Lily tilted her head upward and saw that it was the perfect day to get a suntan. The sky was a forget-me-not blue with not a cloud in sight.

As Lily and Athena turned the corner, Lily was overcome by a salty smell and heard laughter.

Athena grinned. "Here's the beach, Lils!"

Lily was puzzled. "I don't see a bea—wow!"

She could have slapped herself for being so stupid. How could she have not seen the beach? It was right in front of her!

It was a beautiful beach too. It stretched for miles down and the sand was the perfect sandy color. The water was turquoise blue and with the sun hitting the water, it sparkled.

To the left of the ocean was a humongous mountain that was as green as could be. Lily saw winding roads and trees everywhere on that mountain.

"It's beautiful!" Lily gasped.

Athena smiled. "It's a wonderful place alright. I got to show you something later too—if you like the mountains."

Lily nodded, her eyes transfixed on the beach and mountain.

Rolling her eyes, Athena tugged on Lily's arm. "C'mon. Let's see if there's any space on the beach for you and me to stretch and sleep."

Shaking out of her trance, Lily followed Athena to the crowded beach.

Stepping over sleeping people, sandcastles and ducking under umbrellas, they finally found the perfect space.

"I christen this place," Athena dropped the umbrella into the sand. "Athena and Lily's towel area."  
Lily laughed and dropped her bag onto the sand to take out her towel and laid it on the sand and collapsed on it, slipping her sunglasses onto her eyes.

"Wake me up in an hour." Lily muttered.

"Lily!" Athena laughed, setting her towel down too and wriggling out of her shorts, "you need to apply suntan oil first! Do you want to look like a tomato?"  
Lily stuck out her tongue. "Gee—thanks a lot."  
"You're welcome!"  
Snatching the suntan lotion from the bag, Lily squeezed a generous amount and applied it to herself before giving it to Athena.

Lily, lying down on the towel looked at the ocean until she fell asleep.

It felt like five minutes later a voice exclaimed, "What do you know? Looks like a Lily Flower and her good friend, Athena A.!"  
Lily's eyes sprang open. She knew one person who called her _Lily Flower_ and she seriously hoped it wasn't that person.

"Ahh! Hot—hot—hot!"

James started cracking up as Sirius hopped on the hot sand. It was his fault he forgot his sandals.

"Ahh! VERY hot sand!" Sirius cried. "My feet burn!"  
"Serves you right, Padfoot! You forgot your sandals and now you're paying!"

Sirius was so busy hopping up and down he did not realize he could just take James' sandals. (A/N: Typical Sirius)

"Stop playing games Padfoot! We need to find Lily and Athena!"

"Didn't—she—say—ouch!—that—they—have—a—ouch!—Greek flag—umbrella?"

James nodded, scanning for a Greek flag umbrella. "Yes—but I sorta don't see one."

Sirius could not handle the pain anymore and ran to the ocean.

"OUT OF THE WAY!" He shouted to frightened children who wondered why a lunatic was running towards them.

Sirius ran into the water and his feet instantly became cooler.

"Ahh—that's better."

James paid no attention to his friend and continued to spy for the Greek flag umbrella.

Finally, about three minutes later, he found the umbrella, farther down the beach.

"C'mon Padfoot!" James shouted. "I found the umbrella!"

"I'm _NOT_ coming out of this water!" Sirius bellowed. "My feet will be all hot! Besides, what happened to 'Your Handsomeness Sirius?' Huh?"  
James pointedly ignored Sirius' last comment and made his way towards the two girls.

As he neared them, he noticed that both of them seemed to be asleep. He paid no attention to Athena but to Lily on a purple towel.

He smiled at Lily while she was sleeping. God, she was beautiful.

Yet, he said in a loud voice, "Well, what do you know? A Lily Flower and her good friend Athena A.!"

He saw Lily's eyes open and smiled. Score! She was awake!

Lily did NOT want to look up to see if her suspicion was right. She would be scarred for life if she looked.

Unfortunately, Athena exclaimed, "James Potter! What a _surprise_! What _are_ you doing _here_?" Lily was so absorbed in not looking at James; she failed to notice the wink that Athena gave him.

All Lily knew was that her life was over. How in the world did James find out that she was at _this_ beach at _this_ hour?

Her growing suspicion of him stalking her mounted.

"Evans!" James cried, sitting down next to Lily. "How's life, Evans?"  
"Better if you weren't here, Potter." Lily said through gritted teeth.

James gave a cocky grin. "Touchy Evans, touchy."

Athena cleared her throat and gave a pointed look at James (which Lily failed to notice also) and James gave a guilty smile.

"Um, so, Lily—is this your first time to Greece?"

Lily laughed. What a pathetic conversation!

"No, Potter. This is my first time here—duh."

The smile was quickly wiped off James' face, which gave Lily some satisfaction.

An awkward silence fell between the two until Lily noticed that Sirius wasn't with him.

"Where's Black?"

James chuckled. "In the water. He forgot his sandals _again_ and his feet were burning when we came. How stupid can he get?"

"Hopefully, he'll _stay_ there and not _annoy _anybody." Athena said, giving James a 'he-better-not-bug-me-or-you-know-what-will-happen' look. James flashed Athena that famous Potter smile which assured her that nothing was going to happen.

Lily clenched and unclenched her hands—Potter was ruining her vacation! And her chance to get a tan!

No, he wasn't going to wreck the best summer of Lily's life. It was inexcusable.

"Potter—" Lily started to say but James cut her off.

"James." He said.

"What?" Lily asked in confusion.

"My name is _James_, Lily, _James._"  
"I know that, Potter." Lily said coldly. God, how idiotic did he think she was?

"No, I mean. My name is James. So call me that."

Lily sniffed. "And why should I?"

"Cause," James smiled. "I'm willing to start over if you are."  
Lily scoffed at him. "Whatever, Potter! I'm not going to agree—fall in love with you—be your latest flavor of the week—and then dump me so you can finally say you've dated all the girls at Hogwarts!"

"Ahem." Athena cleared her throat and glared at Lily.

"Okay—dated almost _all_ the girls at Hogwarts." Lily quickly changed what she said. Athena would _never_ date one of the Marauders. Not even Remus Lupin.

Lily stood up, brushed the sand off her long legs and said, "I'm going into the water—and so _James_ can leave me alone."

Lily left Athena and James as James sighed miserably.

"What did I do wrong?" He asked.

Athena gave a small smile. "Nothing."

"Then how come she's not falling at my feet—declaring her undying love to me?"

Athena groaned. "You expected Lily to fall for you after three minutes?"  
"It works with the rest of the girls."  
"The rest of the girls have crap for brains," Athena dismissed that. "Anyway, Lily's not like the rest of the girls. She's smart, special and can see through a person instantly."

"Why won't she just start over?" James asked. "I offered."  
"Maybe its cause you've had a history together—pranking, screaming, duels, fights," Athena was ticking them off her fingers, "the list goes on."

"I've noticed—but I _really_ want her to like me."

Athena gave a deep sigh, staring at the ocean. "You really like her, huh?"  
"More than anything."  
"Then you better start working, buddy boy if you want Lily to like you!"

"I'm trying!" James insisted. "I asked her to call me James, I asked to start over, and I started a conversation."

Athena laughed. "Somehow I don't think that, 'is this your first time in Greece?' a start of a conversation."

"Hey! I didn't know what to say!"

"Well, start a conversation about a type of book she likes—sport—anything." Athena said. "Ask about how she's doing—things like that."

James nodded. His confidence renewed.

"You're right, Athena A.!"

Athena laughed. "Can you pronounce my last name?"

"Uhh—no?"

"British boys." Athena muttered then said, "It's _Asimokopoulos._"  
"Asimoko—whatever! I'm gonna start a conversation with Lils!"

"Oh and another thing! DON'T call Lily by any pet names. She'll hate you for that."

"Okay!" James said happily and trotted over to Lily.

Athena shook her head, lowered her sunglasses over her eyes and lay down on her towel.

"He's screwed."

"Hey, Lily!" James called, Athena's words still ringing in his ears.

"LILY!"

Lily, who had been lying on her back in the water, lifted her head so that her annoyed emerald green eyes bore into James' hazel eyes.

"What Potter?"  
"Look, Lily," James said, getting into the water, "I'm sorry for acting like I did earlier."

Lily raised an eyebrow at James. Did James Potter actually apologize to her? That was a first!

"Apology accepted Potter." Lily said curtly.

"And can we start fresh again? You know, as friends?"  
Lily paused and stared hard at James. He wondered if she was actually reading his mind, seeing if he was telling the truth.

Finally, Lily said, "Oh—fine. If you insist."

James' heart leaped and he gave a huge grin at Lily. "Really?"  
"Yes, Potter." Lily smirked.

James felt like doing a victory dance around the entire city of Kalamata, screaming, 'LILY EVANS IS MY FRIEND!' However, he had to stay cool and collected.

"That's really awesome. Then, can we be on first name basis?"

Lily sighed and rolled her eyes. "If it will get you to leave me alone—then yes."  
"Great! Well, I'll be leaving now—I'm going to find Sirius. Bye Lily."

"See ya around Po—James."

James left Lily with the biggest grin on his face. Score one for James! Woot!

Now, to find Sirius. . . .

Lily, however, couldn't believe what she had done.

"Did I actually say I would become James Potter's friend?" She gasped.

"Why, yes, you did." A handsome young man winked at Lily. "But you could forget about him and come to me instead sweet thing."

Lily glared at the man. "I didn't ask you," she snarled. "And get away from me before I make sure you can't have any children."  
The man winced and swam away from Lily.

_That's better._ Lily thought to herself before the agony of what she just agreed to came back to haunt her.

"What did I just do?" Lily moaned. "I need to sleep. Maybe if I wake up, this will all be a bad dream."

With that in mind, she swam out of the water and to her towel, hoping to erase what had just happened three minutes ago.

James found Sirius easily; he was flirting with a girl who looked three years older than he did.

"Sirius!" James hollered. "Sirius!"

Sirius ignored James and continued to flirt with the pretty girl in the water.

James sighed and knew that Sirius was ignoring him for one reason.

"Your Handsomeness Sirius!" James yelled, cringing as he said them, "Get over here!"

A grin unfurled from Sirius' lips as he turned to James. "You called Servant Boy?"

James' cheeks burned as the girl in the water gave James a strange look and edged away from Sirius.

"Get out of the water!"

"No way! It's nice and cool in this water! My feet will burn if I leave!"

"Won't your feet prune if you stay too long in the water?" James yelled.

Sirius' eyes went wide. "You're right! I'm leaving the water!"

Charging out of the water, Sirius did a sort of hopping dance as he 'hopped' to the two girls. That's how hot the sand was.

James shook his head and followed Sirius to Athena and Lily.

To Sirius' delight, Athena was sleeping and he snatched a forgotten pail and scooped it with sand, going to throw it on Athena.

James, noticing what Sirius was doing to Athena, ran over to him and seized the pail just before he dropped it on her.

"What are you doing?" Sirius hissed. "Don't you understand that I can get my revenge here?"  
"Do you Athena to blab to Lily that she's on a deal with me? Me and Lily just became friends!"

Sirius groaned. "You mean I can't annoy Athena until you win over Lily?"  
"Yes!"

"I can't agree to that!" Sirius gasped, dropping the pail away from Athena. "I have to annoy her!"

"Then you can kiss your Servant Boy good-bye," James hissed.

Sirius' shoulders slumped. "Great—just great. If I annoy Athena, I lose my Servant Boy. If I don't annoy Athena, I will suffer. Wait a moment! I don't win either way!"

"Exactly," James said. "You don't win—but I do."  
"How does that benefit me?" Sirius whined.

"It doesn't! Now shut up!"

And so the two boys slumped into silence.

Around two thirty the girls finally woke up with Athena complaining.

"I'm hungry!"

Lily groaned and woke up.

"What time is it," she rubbed sleep out of her eyes.

"Two thirty." James said.

"God, we slept for a while."

"Three hours," James said, and looked at Lily, trying to think of a compliment to give her. _Don't make her mad!_

"You look like you got a tan, Lily."  
Lily smiled and looked at her skin in admiration. "Really?"

James nodded.

"Thanks James!"  
Athena, who had been collecting her things, dropped them with a start and stared wide-eyed at Lily.

"Wait—did you just call him James?"

Lily nodded. "James asked to start over as friends."

Athena's jaw dropped and it stayed like that until she shook her head and muttered, "This is the sign of the apocalypse. I'm sure of it."

All of a sudden, their was a huge rumble and Lily quickly started packing her things away.

"Oh dear, theirs gonna be a thunderstorm." Lily frowned.

"No," James said, scanning the horizon. I don't see any dark clouds."  
"Then what's making that loud noise?" Lily asked.

James laughed and jerked a thumb towards Sirius. "That's his stomach."  
"I'm _starving_!" Sirius moaned, rubbing his stomach. "Is there any food around here?"  
"I don't think we should take Black anywhere," Athena smirked. "He'd eat the entire place."  
James, noticing Sirius about to give a comeback, cleared his throat and gave a glare at Sirius.

Sirius, knowing what that glare meant, quickly shut up, even though it was an internal struggle.

Athena laughed. She could get used to this.

"Come on, guys." Athena said, putting on her shorts and her flip-flops again. "I know a great place to eat. It's just across the street."  
"Wait a second," Lily said suddenly. "They're coming?" She pointed towards James and Sirius.

Athena nodded. "Of course they are. If you, James or I get full—we can just depend on Garbage Disposal here to eat everything else." She jerked a thumb at Sirius, who glowered at her.

"What's wrong with Black?" Lily asked as Athena set off.

"What are you talking about?" Athena asked.

"I mean—he hasn't said a word to you." Lily tried to keep up with Athena's quick pace. "That's not like Sirius Black."

Athena smirked secretly. Looks like James was keeping his end of the deal.

"I don't know—maybe laryngitis."

Lily frowned and gave a sidelong glance at Sirius. "I doubt it."

"I CAN'T HANDLE THIS!" Sirius roared as Athena was out of hearing. "I can't handle not being able to say something back to her!"

"Sirius, calm down! She would only agree to this if you wouldn't bug her. I had to agree—what else could I do?"  
"Say no!" Sirius snapped, glowering at Athena's retreating back. "What else?"

James sighed. "Sirius—let's just get something to eat."

In the end, Sirius forgot all about the Athena problem as he devoured all his food (and James'). They were at a Seafood restaurant near the beach and Sirius ordered some strange looking Greek food that looked a lot like squid.

James (who had ordered _yehmesta_) took one look at the food and lost his appetite.

Lily and Athena had split some fish and laughed at James' shocked expression as he poked at his food.

"Um, what is this stuff?" He asked.

"It's _yehmesta._" Athena grinned.

"In English?"

"Basically, its rice and meat cooked inside the skin of vegetables. It's quite good."

James' face went white and he pushed the plate away.

"I'm full."

Sirius, who had just finished his squid (Athena didn't bother to tell him what he had just ate), leaped at James' plate and ate it quickly.

"That's good!"

Athena smiled coldly and returned to eating her food.

Later, after everyone had eaten all they could, they paid for the bill and departed.

By that time, it was four thirty and Athena and Lily decided to head back to Athena's grandparents' house, which meant no strange boys allowed.

"Well, it was nice running into you guys." Lily said awkwardly. "See you around."

"Yeah—bye." James said, his eyes glazing over at Lily.

Sirius, rolling his eyes, slapped James and pointed to Athena who was mouthing, 'I'll owl you tonight.'

James gave thumbs up and the two boys turned to go back to the house.

"I think James has changed a lot." Athena remarked as the two walked back to the Asimokopoulos' home, dodging people.

Lily snorted. "Puh-lease. He'll _never_ change."

"Never say never, Lils."

**Well—about time I finally updated! WOOT! It's the weekend! I'm SO glad I'm back to my usual updates!**

**I hope this chapter didn't seem rushed (AKA, James and Lily becoming 'friends' cause I worked a while to get it this way.**

**Now, how did you like the beach? It was an actual place in Kalamata. So are the mountains and the seafood place. Yehmesta is actually really good too! To my Greek reviewers, I hope you like that food too!**

**The next chapter SHOULD be up by Monday, cause I have no school. WOOT.**

**Greekchic.**

**P.S. REVIEW. **

**P.P.S. Have any of you people read, 'A Walk to Remember' by Nicholas Sparks? Cause I just got done reading it and I was wondering—did Jamie die at the ending? Cause Landon says that he believes in miracles now, and I thought that meant she was alive. I'm not sure...**


	10. Mount Olympus

**Summer of Love**

_Lily Evans and her best friend Athena Asimokopoulos head for a vacation in Athena's homeland—Greece. Lily expects a great summer, filled with lazy days on the beach, checking out hot Greek men and eating bizarre Greek food. However, the best part of the entire trip would be NO JAMES POTTER!_

_James Potter, however, is stunned when he is told he has to go to Greece for his cousins' engagement party. He doesn't want to go at all, but with some persuasion from his mother and Sirius Black, they're off._

_Lily is outraged when she sees her worst enemy, James Potter in Greece! She thought she could get rid of him! James, meanwhile, is thanking himself repeatedly for deciding to come to Greece after all._

_James is desperate to make Lily fall in love with him before the summer is over, but the question is—can he?_

**Chapter 10—Mt. Olympus **

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, do you think I'd be writing this? (Didn't think so). I only own Athena Asimokopoulos, her grandparents, Eileen, Stella and other characters you may not recognize.**

**No flaming please! I really do think that flaming just makes the author of the story feel miserable and that they stink at writing—so no flaming please! **

**This story is dedicated to THE BIG DANCE, for being my first reviewer. Thanks so much TBD! **

_Dear James,_

_Be up early tomorrow. We're heading to Mt. Olympus at ten o'clock in the morning. Meet us by the beach that we went to yesterday so we can take a taxi to the mountain. Be sure to bring some water, sturdy shoes (NOT barefoot. Cough, Black, cough), and something suitable to wear. We are going to be hiking all day, so get ready for some serious exercise!_

_-Athena._

James gaped at the letter later that night as the two boys got ready to go out to dinner with Aimee.

"HIKING?" James gasped. "What does she think we are here for? A work out?"

"I came here to snog hot girls," Sirius remarked, tying his shoes. "You came here cause you had to."  
"Thanks Captain Obvious."

"You're welcome." Sirius said cheerfully, not knowing that James was sarcastic.

James shook his head in exasperation but re-read the letter.

"Sturdy shoes," he said thoughtfully. "What does that mean?"  
"Um, these?" Sirius kicked his foot in the air and pointed to his tennis shoes.

"Oh, yeah," James said sheepishly. "Guess I forgot."

"You always forget, you idiot." Sirius said, hunting for something else.

"Boys!" Aimee Potter appeared in the doorway, looking furious. "It's time to go! Do you realize we are going to be late?"

"Mrs. Potter!" Sirius exclaimed, "We are _never_ late. Time waits for us."

"_Suck up."_ James sneezed.

"Bless you." Sirius said offhandedly.

James rolled his eyes. Sometimes Sirius didn't get things.

Aimee put her hands on her hips. "James Tristan Potter," she snapped. "Shake a leg and let's go!"

James shrugged and shook his leg and walked out of the room. He didn't get these Muggle expressions.

"Okay," Lily exclaimed, jumping slightly on Athena's bed, "so I said I would be friends with Potter! Big whoop!"  
Athena gave a sly grin. "It _is_ a big deal, Lily Marie! Do you realize you could fall in love with him? After all, Greece is such a _romantic _place." She put an extra emphasis on 'romantic.'

Lily laughed so hard she fell off Athena's bed. "Honestly, Athena," she laughed. "Do you honestly think that _I_ would _love_ James Potter?"

Athena nodded.

Lily rolled her eyes. "I need new friends," she muttered, then switched the subject immediately. "So, what's the game plan for tomorrow?"

"Mount Olympus." Athena said cheerfully. "That reminds me, be sure to bring a knapsack with stuff in it. Bring hiking boots, if you have any, cool clothes cause you'll get hot on the way up and water.

"Hiking?" Lily cocked an eyebrow. "Thena—are you serious?"  
Athena nodded, turning to her closet to find something. "I need to loose some serious poundage. And I think that Black—" Athena stopped herself there, horrified at what she said.

Lily peered closely at Athena. "Did you just say black?" She asked in confusion. "As in _Sirius Black_?"  
_Nice going, Athena. _

However, Athena gave a sweet smile and said, "No. I said—I think that black won't due for tomorrow. Since it will be so hot."

She prayed that Lily wouldn't question any further.

Lily stared at Athena closely for a few seconds before nodding her head. "Black wouldn't be good for tomorrow. The way the temperature has been you'd sweat the minute we get outside."

Athena blew a sigh of relief.

_I got to be more careful._

"Hey, James, I have a question," Sirius asked the next morning as they started getting ready for the daylong hike.

"What?"  
"Why does one wear to go on a hike?"

James shrugged. "How should I know? I'm just wearing a tee shirt and shorts."

"I mean, do we wear tennis shoes?"  
James shrugged. "That's what I'm wearing."

Sirius, satisfied with that answer, started throwing things into a knapsack. Hair care products, water, hair care products, socks, hair care products, suntan lotion, oh, and hair care products.

James eyed Sirius' bulging knapsack and asked, "Sirius, mate, why all the hair care products?"  
"Well, I read—"

"You actually _read_ something?"  
Sirius glared. "I read!"  
"Yeah, _Play Wizard._"

"The models are hot! Especially Emma Roderick—but anyway, I read that the sun can dry out hair and I can't have it happen to mine!"

James shook his head in exasperation and muttered something that sounded like, "Girly."

"I heard that!"

"What?" James had the picture of innocence. "I said nothing."

"Boys!" Aimee came into the room, smiling. "Where are you two going?"

"Hiking on Mount Olympus!" Sirius said.

Aimee laughed. "Really? Well, if you go high enough, you might find Zeus."

"Who?" James and Sirius asked.

Aimee smiled. "The ruler of the gods. King Zeus."

Sirius' eyes went wide. "We can actually see gods? Cool! Come on, James! Maybe their will be hot girl gods."  
"Their called goddesses, Sirius." Aimee chuckled.

"Whatever—c'mon, Servant Boy! Let's go!"

"Thanks Mum!" James shouted just before he was whisked away.

"You're welcome, dear." Aimee called.

Athena checked her watch in exasperation. Ten o'five.

_They're late._

Athena tapped her foot angrily. She told James ten o'clock. Why was he five minutes late?  
"Aren't we leaving?" Lily asked.

Athena paled. For the past five minutes, she had tried to stall Lily, so that James and Sirius could arrive.

"Um, yeah. Let's just keep looking at the beautiful _fallassa_." (Beach).

Lily crossed her arms in annoyance. "We've been staring at the ocean for the past five minutes. All I see are kids splashing, babies making sand castles, old people trying to get a tan and waves. Big deal!"

Athena knew she was running out of options to keep Lily busy and telepathically sent James a SOS message.

"Lily? Athena? What are you doing here?" Came a familiar voice and Athena breathed a sigh of relief. James Potter was standing in front of her.

"Potter?" Lily asked in confusion. "What are you doing here? Literally."

"We're going hiking." James said proudly, giving a small wink at Athena. "Aren't we Sirius?"  
Sirius looked pointedly away.

James rolled his eyes and said, "We're going hiking? Aren't we Your Handsomeness Sirius?"

Sirius nodded. "We sure are Servant Boy."

Lily and Athena looked at James in amusement. "Why did you call him, 'Your Handsomeness Sirius?"

Sirius' dark blue eyes twinkled as he opened his mouth to say something but Athena cut him off.

"I wouldn't say anything if I were you, Black. If you catch my drift." Athena gave a small nod to Lily.

Sirius glared at Athena who gave a cheeky grin.

Lily shook her head and James, noticing it said, "Their too much alike, aren't they?"

Lily widened her emerald green eyes and nodded slowly.

"We are not!" Sirius and Athena shouted.

"As I said," James said, "their too much alike."

The four soon lapsed into silence until Athena asked loudly, "So, what mountain are you guys hiking on?"  
"Mount Olympus." James said, looking directly at Lily.

Lily's eyes widened even more as she slowly shook her head. "Are you _serious_?"  
"No," Sirius grinned. He loved it when people said this. "I'm Sirius."  
Exasperated groans came from the trio and Athena pelted stones at him.

"As I said at the airport," James glared at Sirius. "That's getting old. It was funny back in first and second year, but every year after that it's just plain annoying."

Sirius grinned. "That is exactly why I do it."

_Beep!_

The four turned their heads to see a taxi standing right next to them.

The driver started shouting at them in Greek and the three English turned to Athena.

"He's saying, 'Do we want a ride or not? Cause he's not going to sit their all day, listening to us talk."  
"It doesn't really matter now, does it?" Sirius said. "He can't understand what we're saying."  
"You—boy! I understand all you say!" The driver shouted, insulted.

"I beg to differ." Lily laughed.

After an impromptu chat with the cab driver, Athena motioned for the three to follow into the cab.

Lily went in first to the back and Sirius was about to go next when James shoved him out of the way so he could sit by Lily.

Grumbling, Sirius took the end seat.

Athena went to the front seat and said, "_To vouno._" (Mountain).

The taxi driver said something else and Athena nodded. "_Nea. Olembaki._" (Yes, Olympus).

The driver gave a brisk nod and started the cab. With a glare at Sirius, he started up.

"Why did he just glare at me?" Sirius asked in wonderment.

"Cause," Athena said from the front seat. "You insulted him by saying he couldn't understand English."  
"Greeks hold long grudges." Sirius muttered. **(A/N: Very true! I've been holding a grudge against some kid for 4 years!)**

The cab driver and Athena glared at Sirius, who shrank back.

"I guess I need to keep my mouth shut." Sirius muttered.

"You think?" James said.

Ten minutes into the car ride, everybody was silent—even Sirius, which was saying something because Sirius never shut up.

Lily, however, was watching James out of the corner of her eye, something she would usually never do.

Their was just something about James that made Lily want to strangle him. However, Lily could never figure out what that was.

A second later, James rumpled his hair.

Oh, yes. That's what Lily hated.

"Would you stop doing that?" Lily snapped.

"What?" James was confused. He didn't do anything to Lily this time.

"Stop messing up your hair." Lily said. "It's annoying."

"How is it annoying?"  
"I don't feel like having your dandruff fall on my shoulder."  
James glared. "I don't!"

"And also, I hate that I-just-got-off-my-broom look. It makes you look stupid, not cute."

James looked hurt. "But all the other girls think it's cute."  
"Yeah, but I'm not one of them."

"Hem hem." Athena glared.

"Okay, me and Athena aren't like the other girls." Lily switched her sentence quickly.

"Lily, Athena, James, please shut up." Sirius groaned. "I'm carsick."  
Nobody said another word for the entire trip.

"Is this it?" James asked in shock, craning his neck to see the extremely large mountain.

"Yup." Athena said, happily, paying the cab driver and exiting the car. "Mount Olympus."

"Can we go to the top?" Sirius asked hopefully, his carsickness gone.

"Duh, of course we are!" Athena exclaimed.

"Good! Then, let's go find some hot Greek god women." Sirius shouted.

Athena and Lily gave a long look at Sirius.

"What? You mean there's not any hot Greek god women?"

Lily turned to Athena. "Does he mean _goddesses?_"

"That's what I'm guessing."  
Sirius looked upward, cupped his hands to his mouth and shouted, "HEY! HOT GREEK GODDESSES! THE SEX GOD IS COMING!"

Lily and Athena started snickering loudly, which didn't go unnoticed by Sirius.

"What?" He demanded. "Why are you two laughing? Is it about the hot Greek god women? Don't worry; they should have somebody for Lily. Now for Athena, I'm not sure."

Athena was laughing to hard to care for what Sirius just said.

"Black!" Lily cried. "There's no such thing as goddesses."  
"There's not?" Sirius looked crestfallen.

"Nope!" Athena wiped the tears of mirth from her eyes. "The ancient Greeks used to believe in that. Modern Greeks don't except for three percent of them."

Sirius, looking dejected, sat on the ground. "Great. Only reason I came on this hike was for the hot Greek god women."

Lily laughed and patted him on the shoulder. "Don't worry Black! You'll love this hike anyway."  
Sirius, looking thoughtful, stood up and proclaimed, "You're right Lily! I mean, there are hundreds of Greek women just waiting for me! Some hot Greek god women are just missing out!"

"Did I miss something?" Lily asked in confusion.

As the four headed up towards the mountain (with Athena in the lead) they found that the road split into two.

"Hmmm," Athena said, pausing to look at the trail. "Looks like we'll have to split up."

James, who had been very bored, suddenly perked up. Maybe this could be the chance to show Lily how awesome he was!

"Good idea!" He shouted.

Athena nodded. "Alright. Now, normally, I would pair Black and James together but since they don't know the land, I won't even think about it. So, James you go with Lily and I'll go with—" Athena stopped, her eyes widened with horror as she realized what she had just said. "I change my mind." She said hurriedly. "Let's just all go together."  
"I don't think so, Athena." James gave a glare in her direction. "It would be a _lot better_ if we _split up_."

"But I don't want to be with—oh fine." Athena finally caught on to what James was hinting.

"Fine, have it your way! Lily and James go to the right. The idiot and I will go to the left."  
Lily groaned. She had to be with_ Potter_? Even if they were 'friends' this was inexcusable.

"Where are we supposed to meet up?" Lily asked.

Athena jerked a thumb. "All the way to the top."  
"Won't we get lost?"  
Athena shook her head. "No. All the trails head right up, so we should be at the way top in about two to three hours max. Any questions?"  
"Yeah," Sirius said, "I do. Why do I have to be with you?"

"Because," Athena said through gritted teeth. "It's best this way."  
"I still don't get—OH!" Sirius' eyes went wide. "Oh, now I get it!"  
"About time." Athena muttered, walking down the left path. "Come on Black."

Sirius made a face at Athena's retreating back and glared at James. "You'll pay for this!" He whispered before running after Athena.

James chuckled. "Typical Sirius."

Lily laughed awkwardly and rubbed her bare forearm nervously.

"Right," James said, "Athena said we're taking the right path. So, let's go!"

Lily had no choice but to follow so she started to walk.

The walk was very uncomfortable, as James and Lily weren't speaking to each other.

Finally, James got sick of it and burst, "Okay! I get it, I get it! You don't want to be with me."  
"Of course." Lily muttered, ducking under a branch. "But, I would shudder to think of what would happen if you and Black were together."

"Why don't you like me?" James asked in a hurt voice.

Lily sighed and took her time before answering. "Because, you're conceited, rude, arrogant, egotistical, bigheaded, think you're the god at Hogwarts, prank people for unsuspecting reasons and when you mess up your hair."

James' eyes went wide. "Wow. That's a lot of reasons to hate me."  
"I don't hate you, Potter." Lily said. "And I don't like you."  
"So, we're in-between?"

Lily nodded. "As mutual friends."

James nodded, knowing that if that's what Lily wanted—then so be it.

There was another awkward silence as they widened up the path until James said, "Look, I hate it when it's too quiet. Can't we just talk or do something?"  
"Now I know why you make such a racket when it's quiet in class," Lily smiled. "It's cause you hate quiet."  
James nodded. "Yup."

"So, you want to talk, let's talk." Lily said.

"Really?" James was ecstatic. He was going to have a civil conversation with Lily Evans!

"Really."  
"Good!"

"Okay then. Um," Lily squinted, trying to think of something to say. "Do you have any brothers or sisters?"  
"Nope." James said. "I'm an only."

Lily groaned. "Lucky."

"What about you?" James inquired. "Only?"  
"I wish! I have a pain-in-the-arse eighteen year old sister named Petunia."

"What's wrong with her?" James asked, hearing the bitterness in Lily's voice.

"Oh, it's just—well, ever since I found out I was a witch, Petunia's always been well—_jealous._ According to her, I got everything better—looks, popularity, smartness, kindness, and I was Mum and Dad's _favorite child, _if you asked Petunia."  
"So, she doesn't like you?"  
Lily chuckled. "That's an understatement. She hates me."

"Hate you?" James was shocked. How could anybody hate sweet Lily Evans?

Lily nodded. "Yes, Potter. Hates me."

James figured that the subject of Petunia was a sore one so he quickly changed the subject. "So, um, what's your favorite color?"  
"Green."  
"Blech. Green's too Slytherin for my taste. I like red and gold."  
"Gryffindor colors?" Lily asked, smiling.

"Of course," James said arrogantly. "My entire family's been in Gryffindor for the last one hundred years!"

"Wouldn't be surprised," Lily muttered.

An awkward silence fell again as they twisted corners and started walking higher and higher.

It was getting hotter and hotter as they kept walking up and Lily took her hair tie and put her hair into a sloppy bun and thanked herself for wearing a white and blue racer back tank top and her old soccer shorts.

"Remind me to murder Athena." James panted as they turned another corner. "When we meet them at the top."

"Why Athena?" Lily asked curiously. "It's not like she _asked_ you to come here."

James' heartbeat raced quickly. Lily was too smart for her own good!

"Because me and Sirius originally planned just to hike for fifteen minutes but then Athena came in and said we had to hike to the top and you know how Athena is. Bossy Greeks."

Lily smiled. "Yup, I know that."

On the other side of Mount Olympus, Athena and Sirius were not fairing well.

Athena was walking at an incredibly quick speed to get away from Sirius while Sirius was walking fast just to keep up with Athena.

"Damn you Athena!" He swore, as a branch came smacking into his forehead. "Can't you slow down?"  
"The faster we walk," Athena said, stepping over a rock, "the faster we get to the top."

"This is just plain old ridicule—OY!"

Sirius tripped over a stone and fell flat on his face.

Athena howled with laughter, seeing the mighty Sirius Black on his face.

"Tee hee." Sirius said sourly. "Stop laughing and help me up!"  
Athena stopped laughing. "Why should I?"

Sirius frowned angrily. "Cause, I'm too lazy to get up on my own. Satisfied?"  
Athena nodded. "Yup."

Sticking out her hand, Athena grasped Sirius' hand and pulled. She felt some warmth pass through their clasped hands and she let go immediately.

"Ouch woman!" Sirius stumbled. "What was that for?" He rubbed his arm as he felt a spark of electricity.

"Whoops!" Athena said carelessly, turning around so her long wavy dark brown hair spun around. "Guess I let go too soon. My bad, Black."

Sirius grit his teeth in anger as he swallowed down the curses that were ready to fly from his mouth.

_James better appreciate this. _Sirius thought, glaring at Athena. _He owes me big time._

"We're almost there!" Lily called, scanning the top. "I can see the top!"

"Good!" James heaved. "I hate hiking and I hate this. How does Athena even like this?"  
"Oh, she doesn't." Lily laughed. "She always wants to try something knew, so hiking was her main priority."

"Stubborn Greek."

"That's exactly what I tell her."

_We actually have something in common._ Lily thought in amazement. Funnily enough, that was the same thought running through James' mind.

The two stared at each other quickly before James, reluctantly tore his gaze away.

"Guess we should get to the top before the two idiots do." He said gruffly.

Lily nodded silently, and started walking again.

_Why were you acting that way?_ Lily scolded herself. _You don't stare at James POTTER, let alone talk to him!_

James, however, was smiling from behind Lily. He was getting closer and closer.

Yet, he hoped he had enough time left.

"We're off to see the wizard! The wonderful Wizard of Oz!"

Athena scowled and clamped her hands over her ears. "Do you have to sing that stupid song?"

Sirius nodded, loving every moment he could annoy Athena, "Yes sir."  
"It's yes, _ma'am._" Athena hissed. "I'm not a man."

_Really_? Sirius thought. _I never would have known the difference._

He didn't dare say it aloud cause it would mean the deal would be off for James and Athena and Sirius didn't feel like being massacred by an angry James.

Ignoring the comment, Sirius steadied his balance and said, "How long do you think it will be before James finally wins over Lily?"  
Athena glanced back at Sirius. "Seriously?"  
Sirius grinned. "No, I'm—"

"You say that stupid pun and I'll throw you off this mountain."

"Okay, okay! Geez—no need to get violent!"

Athena rolled her eyes. "Anyway, I think that it'll take til the end of summer until James wins over Lils. She's one tough cookie."  
"Obviously."

"What about you, Black?'

"Three weeks." Sirius said confidently.

"Three weeks? Why so short?"  
"Because he's _James Potter. _James always gets the girls he wants. And trust me, their probably snogging right now."  
Athena snorted. "Give me a break."

Sirius shrugged. "You never know."

The two continued walking until inspiration dawned on Athena. Stopping suddenly, she thrust out her hand.

"Halt!"

"What?" Sirius whined. He hated stopping for things.

Athena turned to face him, her dark eyes twinkling mischievously. "I think a little wager is in for us, Sirius Black."

Sirius' face brightened. "You sparked my attention. Go on."

Athena rubbed her hands gleefully. "How about, the first person who guesses closest the day Lily and James finally hook up gets fifty Galleons."

Sirius didn't even have to think about this one. "You're on."

Athena gave a wicked smile and started walking again. "Get ready to pay me fifty Galleons, Black!" She called. "You're going to loose."

"Sirius Black _never_ looses at bets!" Sirius shouted. "Because Sirius Black gets whatever he wants!"

All Athena did was cackle.

"How much longer?" James groaned.

Lily looked up from where she was climbing. "Not very far." She called. "About fifteen more steps."  
"That's still a lot."

"You're such a baby," Lily teased. "Imagine, masculine, tough, Quidditch captain James Potter whining about something as simple as fifteen steps!"

James ignored that comment but brightened when he heard these words replay in his head.

"_Imagine, masculine, tough Quidditch captain James Potter_!"  
"Do you really think I'm masculine?" James asked eagerly.

Luckily, he never saw Lily's face flush.

"Of course not!" Lily yelled, slightly peeved. "Honestly, you're more girl than Tara Jennings is!"

James' smile quickly turned into a scowl. Tara Jennings was the girliest girl in all of Hogwarts. She was also the president of the James Potter Fan Club.

"Thanks a lot," James said sarcastically. "Just being told I'm more girl than Jennings makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside."

Lily laughed. "See? I told you that you were more girl than guy!"

James muttered some well-chosen words as they neared the top.

"Yay!" Lily shouted happily. "We're here!"

"Huh?" James asked stupidly. The Tara Jennings comment was still hurting.

"At the top, stupid!"

"Oh," James could have smacked himself. "I knew that."

He hoisted himself up and stood next to Lily at the top of the mountain, taking in the view.

"Wow."

It was beautiful, just seeing all the scenery of Greece from a high elevation. It looked straight from a painting he saw at home!

The ocean sparkled and was bright blue and they could see hundreds of white buildings next to each other. Lily assumed that they were houses next to the beach.

"It's beautiful." Lily whispered.

"Yeah," James said, "It sure is."

Yet, he wasn't looking at the scenery when he said that. He was looking at the girl next to him.

**WOOT! The hardest chapter I had to write right now is done! That means I'm half way done with this story! Boo!**

**This chapter was fun (and hard) to write at the exact same time cause I didn't know how to transform a hike up Mount Olympus into a fluffy-ish conversation. Oh well. It's the best I can do.**

**Well, _American Idol_ is about to start right now and you bet I'm going to watch it!**

**Until next time, my faithful readers.**

**Greekchic.**

**P.S. out of curiosity, how many of you think that Sirius and Athena will get together? Cause, I've been getting a lot of private messages asking if it's true or not.**

**Greekchic.**


	11. The Parthenon

**Summer of Love**

_Lily Evans and her best friend Athena Asimokopoulos head for a vacation in Athena's homeland—Greece. Lily expects a great summer, filled with lazy days on the beach, checking out hot Greek men and eating bizarre Greek food. However, the best part of the entire trip would be NO JAMES POTTER!_

_James Potter, however, is stunned when he is told he has to go to Greece for his cousins' engagement party. He doesn't want to go at all, but with some persuasion from his mother and Sirius Black, they're off._

_Lily is outraged when she sees her worst enemy, James Potter in Greece! She thought she could get rid of him! James, meanwhile, is thanking himself repeatedly for deciding to come to Greece after all._

_James is desperate to make Lily fall in love with him before the summer is over, but the question is—can he?_

**Chapter 11—The Parthenon**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, do you think I'd be writing this? (Didn't think so). I only own Athena Asimokopoulos, her grandparents, Eileen, Stella and other characters you may not recognize.**

**No flaming please! I really do think that flaming just makes the author of the story feel miserable and that they stink at writing—so no flaming please! **

**This story is dedicated to THE BIG DANCE, for being my first reviewer. Thanks so much TBD! **

Ever since the hike at Mount Olympus, Lily wasn't as bitter to James as she used to be. In fact, she was laughing, smiling and acting like good old friends with him.

Athena however, was fairing quite differently.

"Stupid—stupid Sirius Black!" She muttered to herself as she kicked at the wall repeatedly.

"I think someone likes Sirius Black." Lily said, amused.

Athena made a face and flopped onto her bed, pushing her hair out of the way.

"Sure—when that happens, I'll sprout wings and fly."  
"Never say never." Lily teased, repeating something Athena had said days earlier.

"Oh yeah? What about you and Jamie, huh? You guys are getting _awfully _cuddly."

"Yeah right! We're just friends!"

Athena rolled her eyes, "Uh huh. Sure."  
"Honestly!"

"Then why is your face getting so red, then, huh?" Athena laughed at Lily's tomato red face. "Hee hee, gotcha."

Lily rolled her eyes and sat on the carpet near Athena's bed. "James is a friend—I couldn't like him. Besides, I like—someone else."  
"Who?" Athena's eyes went wide as she pounced on Lily. "Break the news, Lily dearest! I want answers and if I don't get them, there's gonna be trouble!"

X-X-X-

"I think Lily's starting to like me." James said thoughtfully, blowing some Droobles Best Blowing Gum.

Sirius laughed. "You're joking right?"

James shook his head. "I'm not. She's gotten _real_ nice to me since we went on that hike."  
Sirius groaned. "You're lucky—all Athena seems to be doing is hating me even more—which I don't mind by the way. It's just I think that if we were of age, she'd be hexing me every second."  
"This is a time when I'm glad I'm sixteen." James blew an especially large bubble and Sirius, always eager to cause mayhem, came over and burst the bubble.

"DAMN IT!" James roared the bubble gum all over his eyes. "Sirius! You little—"

"James Tristan Potter!" Aimee snapped coming into the room. "How dare you utter that terrible word!"

"Mum! It was the first thing that came to mind."

"I don't care! Do you want me to put soap in your mouth?"

James shook his head, not being able to see because the gum was covering his glasses, hair and most of his face.

"No."

In the background, Sirius was snickering at James. He loved it when James was being treated like a baby.

"Then don't ever let me catch you saying that word again! You hear?"  
"Yes Mum."

"Mrs. Potter." Sirius couldn't resist it. "We were just talking about James' love life. You see, when we talked about _Lily Evans_, James got so excited he burst the gum!"

A smile tugged at Aimee's lips. "Evans you say? Isn't she the pretty red head James showed Justin and I last year?"

James nodded, his face turning red. It was quite a funny sight. Bright pink bubble gum and red; what a lovely combination.

"Hey, Valentines Day boy!" Sirius sang. "Your mother just asked you a question!"

James groaned. "I don't know what's worse! Valentines Day boy or Servant Boy."  
'That reminds me—get me some more Greek cookies"

"You _ate _them all already."

"Then go make some more."  
"Bloody hell—sorry Mum—I'm not a woman you know!"

"JAMES!" Aimee shouted. "Would you stop swearing?"  
"I said sorry."

Aimee rolled her eyes and took out her wand. Muttering a quick spell, James head was cleared from the gum (much to Sirius' disappointment).

"Thanks Mum!"

Aimee smiled thinly. "I hope you can bring home Lily again. She was so delightful the first time we met her."  
"You should see her at Hogwarts. You'd change your mind in an instant." James muttered.

"What was that dear?"  
"Nothing—nothing."

X-X-X

"Your cousin." Lily said.

Athena looked thoughtful. "Which one? I mean, I have so many—George, Stephen, Ted, Michael—" She stopped counting and her eyes widened.

"You like _Niko_?" She squealed.

Lily nodded, slightly embarrassed.

"Oh my god! This is so cool! _Panayea mou_!" (Good lord)

"Calm down, Thena!"

Athena wasn't about to be calmed down. Not yet.

"This is so cool! I mean, what if you fall in love with him and he falls in love with you—and then, when the moment is right, you confess your love to him! Then, that night after a romantic evening, he proposes marriage to you—which you gladly accept and you become Mrs. Lily Asimokopoulos—a relative!"

"ATHENA!" Lily shouted and Athena finally got the message to stop her babbling and turn to Lily.

"What?"  
"Look—I'm not planning to spend my life with the guy! It's just a simple, harmless crush. Besides, he's so good looking he probably has a girlfriend."

Athena shook her head. "Nope. He dumped Mariana a month ago. Wasn't his type. He's available! And that means—you can get married and then—a year later, have a baby girl who you WILL name Athena because I helped you get together with him—I'll be named godmother and—"

"ATHENA!" Lily turned scarlet when Athena started mentioning children. "That's enough! I don't plan on having children for quite some time."  
"That's okay! But, I will be named godmother and the girl will be called Athena—right?"  
"Would you calm down?" Lily demanded. "Geez—keep this up and you won't be named godmother!"

Athena was silent.

"That's better. Now, what is the game plan for tomorrow?"

Athena's eyes lit up—forgetting about planning Lily's future with her cousin. It was show time.

"The Parthenon, of course!" Athena cried. "Heaven forbid I don't show you the Parthenon! That's what makes Greece, Greece! Just like the Coliseum makes Rome, Rome! And Big Ben England, England!"  
"Okay, I get it, I get it! God! You can't get anything done with Athena Asimokopoulos!"

Lily stood up from her spot on the ground. "I'm going to my room. Call me when dinner's ready."

Athena nodded. "Cheers Big Ears."  
"Same goes, Big Nose."

Athena waited until she heard Lily's door close before pouncing on a piece of parchment and a pen.

_Dear James,_

_You ready for a bit of history tomorrow? We're going to the Parthenon! Be sure to arrive at ELEVEN O'CLOCK sharp near the beach we went to two weeks ago. ELEVEN o'clock. You hear? NOT eleven o'five. You arrive on time, or we leave without you._

_See ya._

_-Athena_

Athena smirked as she re-read her letter. James would arrive right on time this time. The threat about leaving without him would make him come on time.

Giving the letter to Athens, Athena watched her bird fly away.

James wouldn't think she was joking because Athena never joked.

X-X-X-

Sirius took one glance at the window and said casually, "Servant Boy—Athena's bird is waiting for you."  
"Athens!" James exclaimed, hurrying over to the bird to get the letter.

Sirius let out a barking laugh. "That's the name she came up with? Boy, Athena's sure original."

"Shut up Sirius."

"What was that?" Sirius pretended to go shortly deaf but James ignored him and read the letter.

Once he was finished he crumpled up the letter and threw it out.

"I swear to god," he said angrily. "That Athena threatens so much sometimes!"  
"She's Greek," Sirius said digging through the box of cookies he had James bring him. "What do you expect?"

"I guess you're right—for once."  
"What did she say?"  
"We need to be at the beach tomorrow at eleven o'clock sharp. Or else they're leaving without us."

"Where are we going?"  
"To the Parthenon."

Sirius groaned, eating another cookie. "I swear to god, this is some sort of expedition! I came to relax and snog hot girls! But right now, the only girls I've snogged was Dina and Sarah at the engagement party and that hot girl at the beach when I forgot my sandals!"

"What a tragedy." James said sarcastically.

"Oh, I know." Sirius replied, not getting the sarcasm. "Hmm," he tipped the box and shook it, seeing if their was any more cookies. "Servant boy! Throw this box away."

"The trash is right there." James pointed to the trashcan next to Sirius' bed.

"What was our deal, Servant Boy? Surely, you do remember. Now, what happens if you don't do exactly what I say?"

James gave Sirius a stony look but threw away the box.

"Now," Sirius said, leaning back on his bed. "What are we supposed to do at the stupid old building?"  
"It's historical—perfect for Lily."

Sirius rolled his eyes and imitated James. "Ooooh, Lily! I'll do anything for you if you snog me!"

James threw the crumpled piece of paper at Sirius and it hit him right in his face.

"Ha! Aim right on!"

Sirius grumbled and stood up from his bed and left the room.

"Where are you going?" James asked.

"I'm going to see if I can find a hot Greek girl to snog! I haven't snogged someone in so long!"

X-X-X

Athena checked her watch. Ten fifty nine.

Would the idiots arrive on time?

"Can we go now?" Lily asked, "I don't even know why we're waiting here! At least three cabs have passed!"

"Patience my dear Lily Marie. Patience."

"Yeah, something you don't possess."

Athena checked her watch again.

Eleven o'clock.

Athena shook her head and said, "Hopeless."  
"Hey! What are you people doing here?"

Athena smiled. Right on time.

Lily cocked her head to the side. "James? Sirius? What are you doing here?"

"Can't two guys go to the Parthenon?" James asked innocently.

Lily turned to Athena with wide, imploring green eyes.

Athena shrugged and widened her eyes slightly as if to say, _I'm just as surprised as you are._

"This is quite a coincidence." Sirius said casually, throwing his arm around Lily. James saw, to his satisfaction that Lily edged away. "I mean—first the engagement party—the beach—Mount Olympus—walks—now the Parthenon. Why this is a turn of events! If I do say so, destiny."  
Athena coughed. _"Yeah right!"_

Sirius pretended he didn't hear her.

Athena cackled and then signaled a taxi. "TAXI!" She shouted, waving her hands. "TAXI!"

A cab finally stopped and the three clambered into the back(Lily by the window, James in the middle and Sirius on the other side) while Athena went to the front.

"_To Parthenonas_." She said, slamming the door shut. (The Parthenon)

"_Oreesteh."_ (Okay)

The drive was uneventful and silent. The only noise was made when Lily gasped, "Oh!" when she saw the Parthenon at a distance.

"We're close." Athena said and then lapsed into silence.

Fifteen minutes later, they arrived.

"Wow." Lily gasped, seeing the Parthenon closer.

James and Sirius whistled their agreement.

"_Efcharisto_." Athena said to the driver, paid him and he sped off. (Thank you)

"Athena," Lily said in awe. "It's gorgeous!"

Sirius scratched his head. "How are we gonna get up there?"  
"The steps, stupid." Athena pointed to the marble steps leading up to the grand masterpiece.

"Oh!"

Athena rolled her eyes and motioned for the three to follow up the steps.

As they climbed, Lily slipped on the steps and went hurtling backwards.

She would have fallen down the steps if James hadn't got her.

"Got ya." He laughed.

"Thanks James." Lily said gratefully.

"My pleasure, Lily."

"Oh, yeah, I forgot to mention—the steps are slippery." Athena called.

"Thanks for telling us so soon." Sirius said sarcastically.

Athena showed him the finger.

X-X-X-

After a few more moments, they finished climbing the steps and all four were breathing hard.

"Why does this remind me of that stupid hike?" James panted.

"Cause we're going up a steep hill. Duh." Lily said.

"Come along!" Athena called, sounding like a tour guide.

As they followed Athena, Lily marveled at the temple. The ancient Greeks did an amazing job. How they could have done such an amazing job with manual labor Lily would never know.

Sirius scratched his head. "Why does it look all broken down?"  
"It's extremely old, Black." Athena said. "Obviously it's decomposed over the years."

"Really? I thought a huge rock came and hit it."

Athena shook her head and turned to James. "Are you _sure_ he hadn't been dropped on his head when he was a baby?"  
James nodded. "Positive."  
"Then he must be mentally retarded."

"I heard that." Sirius called. "I have good hearing."  
"Now all you need is good common sense."

"Would you two stop bickering?" Lily snapped. "God, you're just as bad as me and James are!"

"Yeah, there are some differences. First, I don't like Athena. Secondly, I'm not an idiot."  
"Really?" Athena said, in mock surprise. "I would have never known!"

"Why you little—" Sirius reached for his wand but James smacked it away. "Sirius! There are_ Muggles_ watching."

"Oh yeah."

Lily threw up her hands in surrender. "I give up! I'm going to explore without Mr. and Mrs. Black fighting!"

Athena gasped. "Lily Marie Evans! How _dare_ you use that _horrid_ last name!"

"It's better than Asimokopoulos." Sirius said. "At least people can pronounce my last name."  
"At least people don't cringe at my last name."

Lily, knowing that Sirius and Athena were going to have a huge fight, slipped away and started exploring.

The Parthenon was enormous and beautiful as Lily walked around it.

Finally, she found something that confused her. Why were there four women as pillars at the back of the temple?  
"The women were Greek goddesses. That part of the temple was dedicated to them."

Whirling around, Lily saw an amused James Potter behind her.

"James!" She gasped. "W-what are you doing behind me?"  
"I followed you," he said simply, but then seeing Lily's questioning look said quickly, "Actually, I didn't want to hear the fight between Sirius and Athena so I decided to follow you to talk to. As I said, I hate being silent."

"You were silent in the taxi."  
"I sneezed twice." James contradicted. "That's noise."

Lily rolled her eyes but said, "How do you know so much about those four pillars?"  
"My parents." James said simply. "And when I was fourteen, I had a passion for Greek study. I found a book about the Parthenon and I read it."

"You actually _read_?" Lily looked shocked.

James made a face. "Occasionally. That was one summer when I was bored and my parents made me stay home all summer. Quidditch got boring—yes Lily, _boring_—so I decided to read. Big deal."

Lily shook her head and walked away. "That's something you don't hear everyday."

Lily walked to the edge of the wall surrounding the Parthenon and she looked at the vast city of Athens, Greece.

She felt someone next to her and she turned to see James.

"Nice place, isn't it?" He asked.

Lily nodded. "I'd love to come back here another summer, but next summer I'm going to start my training as Healer. You?"

James snorted. "Either Auror or professional Quidditch player for the Wasps."

"What are you leaning towards?"  
"Auror. My cousin, Bruce Johnson is on the Wimbourne Wasps and he says it is a pain because you are away from family. And I don't think I could stay away from my family."

Lily's eyes widened. She was seeing a side to James Potter she had never seen before. A gentler, caring side that he never showed. All he showed at Hogwarts was his pompous, arrogant side.

Even though Lily was positive that she would never have feelings for James, she felt a slight bit of admiration for him.

X-X-X-X

"Stupid little Greek—"

"Ah ah ah, Black. Don't want me to cancel the deal I made with James do you?"

Sirius glared. "I hate you."  
"And I hate you too. Glad we got that out of the way." Athena said cheekily.

"Speaking of which, where is James and Lily?"

A grin unfurled from Sirius' face as Athena punched him and said, "Don't you dare think of that, Sirius Black! Lily and James are NOT snogging."

"How do you know?"  
"Because," Athena pointed to the wall. "There right their."

Sirius looked at the couple and turned to Athena. "Are you ready to pay me fifty Galleons, Athena? Cause by the way this is going, they'll be going out by next week!"

"In your dreams, Black!" Yet Athena wasn't so sure that she would be winning this time. James and Lily were looking _awful_ close.

Maybe this deal was going to work after all.

Yet, Athena knew that something was standing in the way.

Niko Asimokopoulos.

**Hey, hey, hey! Chapter 11 is done which means 9 more chapters left. BOO.**

**Now, to answer some questions.**

**To some anonymous reviewer (I forgot the name) my last name IS NOT Asimokopoulos. It's Javarinis. My sister's godmother's maiden last name was Asimokopoulos and I got the name Athena from my baby sister's god sister, Athena. Yeah, so I hope that answers a few questions about the last name Asimokopoulos.**

**Also, I'm real sorry if the description of the Parthenon wasn't very good. The last time I actually WENT to Greece was when I was 8 years old so most of this stuff is pulled from memory. The good thing is, I'M GOING TO GREECE THIS SUMMER! **

**Next chapter(if I can post it) WILL be up by tomorrow OR by the weekend. That is, if I'm not grounded cuz my report card's coming in and I don't think I did too well Cringes. Also, a snow storm is coming too so if it hits hard the mail might be cancelled and my report card will be delayed. YAY! You got to love Michigan weather. LOL. Anyway, I'll end my crappy rambling and go. It's late and I have stupid school tomorrow.**

**Greekchic.**


	12. The Return of Niko

**Summer of Love**

_Lily Evans and her best friend Athena Asimokopoulos head for a vacation in Athena's homeland—Greece. Lily expects a great summer, filled with lazy days on the beach, checking out hot Greek men and eating bizarre Greek food. However, the best part of the entire trip would be NO JAMES POTTER!_

_James Potter, however, is stunned when he is told he has to go to Greece for his cousins' engagement party. He doesn't want to go at all, but with some persuasion from his mother and Sirius Black, they're off._

_Lily is outraged when she sees her worst enemy, James Potter in Greece! She thought she could get rid of him! James, meanwhile, is thanking himself repeatedly for deciding to come to Greece after all._

_James is desperate to make Lily fall in love with him before the summer is over, but the question is—can he?_

**Chapter 12—the Return of Niko**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, do you think I'd be writing this? (Didn't think so). I only own Athena Asimokopoulos, her grandparents, Eileen, Stella and other characters you may not recognize.**

**No flaming please! I really do think that flaming just makes the author of the story feel miserable and that they stink at writing—so no flaming please! **

**This story is dedicated to THE BIG DANCE, for being my first reviewer. Thanks so much TBD! **

"I'm THIS close, Padfoot." James said, showing Sirius, "This close."  
"For what?" Sirius snapped. He was in a bad mood because Athena attacked him and gave him a black eye.

"Lily liking me, you prat!"

Sirius glared at James. "Not now, Servant Boy. Can't you see I have a black eye? It hurts."  
"No, your pride hurts," James smirked. "You hate it when a girl beats you up."  
"Correction," Sirius said, "A girl has _never_ beaten me up before."

James gestured to Sirius' black eye. "And I'm guessing a black eye doesn't count."

Sirius nodded vigorously. "You got that right, Servant Boy!"

James groaned. "Would you stop calling me that?"  
Sirius grinned, his black eye problem melted away. "Nope."

James scowled and took the plate of food that was in front of him.

The two boys were eating at a restaurant, after saying good-bye to Lily and Athena half an hour ago.

"Remember that deal we made?" Sirius asked. "When you _promised_ to be my slave if I kept my mouth shut around Athena?"  
James pretended not to hear Sirius as he ate the odd food that was in front of him (stuffed grape leaves. Blech).

"Anyway," James said, wiping his hands on his shorts (**A/N: Bad table manners)**, "I'm inviting Lily to dinner tonight."  
Sirius burst out laughing.

James looked confused. "Why are you laughing?"  
"Because," Sirius laughed, "Lily will think it's a _date_, that's what. Besides, how are you going to converse with the waiters? You don't speak Greek."  
"Which is why I asked Athena to come along." James said.

"You did WHAT?"  
"Oh come on, Padfoot. She's not that bad."

Sirius pointed to his black eye. "Tell that to this."  
"My mum can fix it up easily—now do you want the rest of this crap that I'm eating?"

---

"What do you think you're doing?" Lily asked Athena a couple hours later.

"What do ya think?" Athena asked, putting on some blush. "We're going out tonight."  
"Where?"  
Athena secretly smirked. "You'll see—just put this on."

She threw a red shirt and black pants at Lily.

Lily looked at the outfit. "Um, this?"  
Athena turned around and laughed. "Whoops! Wrong one—that's mine. No, it's this one—"

She threw Lily a white tea length wool dress.

"Wool?" Lily asked. "Won't I sweat?"  
Athena shook her head. "No, wool surprisingly lets air flow through. You'll be fine. Now, GO!"

"What time are we leaving?"  
"Two hours—now GO."

"Yes your Majesty." Lily laughed, exiting the room.

----

By the time Athena and Lily stopped primping and finally got a move on, it was seven o'five.

Athena motioned for Lily to take off her shoes and to tiptoe across the kitchen to leave the house.

Once they did, Lily gave a questioning look to Athena who said, "If my grandmother saw what we were wearing—she'd die and make us change."

Lily looked down at the green scoop neck shirt and black pants that she was wearing and then looked at Athena's outfit.

"What's wrong with it?"

"Too flimsy." Athena said, and then looked at Lily's outfit. "Where's the white dress I wanted you to wear?"  
"Athena, I think you get confused sometimes. White looks better on you—not me. I look like a pale ghost with white you look fabulous."

Athena grinned. "I know I look fabulous, why do you think I'm so gorgeous?"  
Lily rolled her eyes. "Honestly, you're more like Sirius Black than I thought."

To Lily's surprise, Athena turned red (or was it the blush?) and didn't say a word.

Lily raised a questioning eyebrow and said, "Athena? Did you hear what I said?"  
"No." Athena lied. She had heard perfectly, but she didn't want to admit it.

Lily shrugged. "Whatever. Anyway, where's the restaurant?"  
"Oh, follow me. It's not very far." Athena was relieved that Lily got off the topic of Sirius Black. **(A/N: Hmm, what's going on in Athena's mind?)**

Athena was right. The restaurant wasn't very far, but looked quite fancy. Lily was glad she didn't wear that white dress.

Athena beckoned Lily inside and went up to one of the dark skinned waiters.

She gave a small chat with him and the waiter nodded.

"C'mon," Athena muttered to Lily, who followed her best friend.

As they passed people, Lily saw how fabulously wealthy they looked. Half of them watched Lily as she passed.

_My red hair_, she thought. _I stick out like a sore thumb._

The waiter motioned them to a table where James and Sirius were sitting at.

"What are those two doing there?" Lily asked a faint flush coming on at the sight of James Potter.

Athena knew she couldn't lie this time. "I invited them."  
_Yes_! That little voice inside Lily's mind screamed but what came out of Lily's mouth was different.

"You did? Why?"

Athena shrugged. "It would look quite—er—weird if two girls came in and dined by themselves—if you catch my drift."  
Lily's eyes were as big as saucers. "I'm so glad they're here!"

Athena winked at James. "I'm sure."

The two sat down—Lily sat down across from James while Athena sat across from Sirius.

_She looks so beautiful_. James thought.

_He looks handsome_. Lily thought before her mind screamed, _what is wrong with you, Lily Evans? You cannot think Potter is handsome! You hate him._

Lily ignored that inner voice, gave a bright smile, and said, "So, how are you?"  
James' heart skipped a beat when Lily addressed that comment to him. _She was actually speaking to him!  
_James willed himself not to say anything stupid as he said, "Good."

Lily nodded, before becoming silent again.

-----

Athena and Sirius were in complete stony silence.

Aimee Potter had magically cleaned Sirius' black eye but his pride was still hurting.

Athena rolled her eyes and opened her purse to pull out a pen and paper.

On it, she scribbled:

_Do you see the way L and J are staring at each other?  
_She pushed it to Sirius who looked down at it and gave a grin. Motioning for the pen, he wrote:

**Looks like their getting a bit lovey-dovey.**

_Don't ever say that again, Black. _

**Right**

_Hehe, you are going to lose the bet, Black._

**Are you kidding? Look at them! They look as if they're going to snog their brains out. By the way, you know you want to snog me.**

He was teasing but was shocked when Athena blushed bright red and hesitated before answering:

_Of course not. No more writing. I want to watch the action between L/J._

That ended the note passing, leaving a confused Sirius and a very red Athena.

-----

Lily and James were having many failed attempts at conversation.

Lily was trying to persuade herself that she did not like James, but only in a 'friendly way' while James was racking his brain to think of something to say.

"Um Lily?" James asked nervously.

"Hmm?"

"Do you—I mean—do you want to take a stroll on the beach?"  
Lily cocked her head so he could see her face better. "The beach is kind of far from here."

James gave a nervous chuckle. "Actually, it's right behind us."

He motioned for Lily to turn around and she saw the beach behind her.

"That's pretty." Lily said.

_No, you are_. James thought, but didn't say that.

Instead, he said, "Um, do you want to take a stroll?"

Lily didn't need any thinking for this.

"Sure."

As Lily stood up, James turned to Sirius and said, "Me and Lily are going to take a walk on the beach. If the waiter comes can you tell him I'd like water?"

Sirius gave a sly grin and said, "Sure Prongs. Don't have _too _much fun though."

James grinned and departed, following Lily.

Sirius turned to Athena with a smirk. "You better get your money out—by the end of this night—they'll be a couple."

_Damn._ Athena thought. _He's right._

Behind Sirius and Athena, a strange figure stood up from his seat, glaring daggers at James. Tucking in his seat, he followed James and Lily.

----

It was a beautiful night out.

It was dark—but not to dark. The full moon illuminated the dark water while the waves crashed quietly on the shore.

There were wooden poles with fire on the tip, near the edge of the restaurant giving it a romantic sort of view.

Lily and James were busy walking, not saying a word to each other.

Finally, James broke the silence by saying, "You know what's funny?"

"What?" Lily asked.

"How every time we end up alone, we get so nervous we never say a word. And you know how I hate silence."

Lily gave a slight laugh. "I've never noticed that."

James' hazel eyes went wide. "You never did? Merlin, I have."  
"Name a few times." Lily asked.

"There's the hike up Mount Olympus, the Parthenon and now."

Lily grinned. "You're right!"  
James put on a mock-horrified face. "The great Lily Evans admits I'm right?"  
Lily shoved James. "Shut up, James! So what? There's a first time for everything."  
"You're right." James said. "This is a first."

He took Lily's hand and held it.

Lily turned red but to James' delight, didn't let go.

They walked hand in hand down the beach, talking about nothing when a deep male voice said, "Release Lily's hand! NOW!"

James, expecting it to be Sirius teasing him, turned around (still holding Lily's hand, mind you) to tell Sirius to go back to the table but he got the shock of his life.

It wasn't Sirius.

Lily's eyes went wide. "Niko!" She gasped. "W-what are you doing here?"

---

**Yikes! Things don't end perfectly, do they? Niko's back! **

**Well, sorry if this chapter didn't have the 'action' the next one will—it's called Niko vs. James. (Obviously, what do you think it'll be about?) **

**Looks like Athena is having 'second thoughts' about hating Sirius. What will happen?**

**Also, the restaurant that the four are in IS A REAL PLACE. I went there in Greece, it IS fancy, and there IS a beach behind the restaurant. Very nice too. **

**Good news! My report didn't come in yet! YAY! **

**The bad news is—it'll probably come tomorrow—YIKES.**

**Well, got to go, me and my best friend Alaina are going to the movies to see 'Last Holiday.'**

**Ciao!**

**Greekchic.**


	13. James vs Niko

**Summer of Love**

_Lily Evans and her best friend Athena Asimokopoulos head for a vacation in Athena's homeland—Greece. Lily expects a great summer, filled with lazy days on the beach, checking out hot Greek men and eating bizarre Greek food. However, the best part of the entire trip would be NO JAMES POTTER!_

_James Potter, however, is stunned when he is told he has to go to Greece for his cousins' engagement party. He doesn't want to go at all, but with some persuasion from his mother and Sirius Black, they're off._

_Lily is outraged when she sees her worst enemy, James Potter in Greece! She thought she could get rid of him! James, meanwhile, is thanking himself repeatedly for deciding to come to Greece after all._

_James is desperate to make Lily fall in love with him before the summer is over, but the question is—can he?_

**Chapter 13—James vs. Niko**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, do you think I'd be writing this? (Didn't think so). I only own Athena Asimokopoulos, her grandparents, Eileen, Stella and other characters you may not recognize.**

**No flaming please! I really do think that flaming just makes the author of the story feel miserable and that they stink at writing—so no flaming please! **

**This story is dedicated to THE BIG DANCE, for being my first reviewer. Thanks so much TBD! **

_Previously on summer of Love_

_Lily turned red but to James' delight didn't let go._

_They walked hand in hand down the beach, talking about nothing when a deep male voice said, "Release Lily's hand! NOW!"_

_James, expecting it to be Sirius teasing him, turned around (still holding Lily's hand, mind you) to tell Sirius to go back to the table but he got the shock of his life._

_It wasn't Sirius._

_Lily's eyes went wide. "Niko!" She gasped. "W-what are you doing here?"_

Niko's eyes narrowed as he eyed Lily and James' clasped hands. "Release Lily's hand," he said in a deadly voice, "and I won't be forced to hurt you."

James' scowled but didn't release Lily's hands. "No. I'm not."

"_Me vlepees kala?_" Niko asked angrily. (Do you see well?)

James didn't understand a work Niko just said but said, "I'm not letting go of Lily's hand."

Niko turned towards Lily. "Release his hand, Lily." He commanded.

Lily turned red and bowed her head, but didn't let go of James' hand.

Delighted with the fact that Lily wouldn't let go of his hand, James turned towards Niko. "And what gives you the right to tell me if I can hold Lily's hand?"

Niko's sharp brown eyes turned to James. "Because, my heart belongs to Lily," he said, "I loved her the moment I saw her at the welcome to Greece party. She looked radiant. Again, I saw her at the engagement party for George Grias and when I danced with her, I knew she was the girl. Then, she disappeared from me!" Niko's eyes darkened before continuing, "Then, I come to this restaurant and see my darling Lily at the same restaurant! Just as I'm about to ask her to sit with me, she stands up with this _marohovlee_(lazy bum) and leaves! As I follow them, I notice this boy put his hand in Lily's! Now, when I like a girl I make sure no other boy is in my way, and right now, you are in my way." He glared at James.

A ripple of hate issued through James' body. Right now, he was _hating _this Niko boy. He hated him even more than Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape (which was saying something).

In addition, what was this boy doing ordering James around? _Nobody_ ordered James Potter around (except his mother and father) and got away with it.

James raised his arm and showed Niko how his and Lily's fingers were entwined together.

"I'm not letting go of Lily's voice," James said in such a low, deadly voice that it frightened Lily. "And I'm not letting you get through to Lily. I _love_ Lily too and I've known her damn longer than you have! If you want Lily, you've got to get through me!"

Niko edged closer to James. "That can be arranged."

Suddenly a fist came flying in the air towards James' face!

--

Athena drummed her fingers on the table and tried her hardest not to stare at Sirius—but it was so _hard_ not too! His sexy black hair that fell into his face in the perfect way, the piercing midnight blue eyes that twinkled when he was amused, and the face that looked like it was cut from stone—Athena could go on and on about Sirius.

She didn't even know _how_ she could like Sirius—he was an annoying prat and—ahh—it didn't matter.

Sirius sighed loudly and dropped his head onto the table. "I'm so bored!"

Athena frowned slightly—she didn't want to tell Sirius her true feelings until he showed them to her—she didn't want Sirius to think she was a fool and Athena Asimokopoulos was _not_ a fool.

"Where's Lily and James?" Athena asked, trying to light the mood up.

Sirius shot up so fast that Athena was shocked that someone could sit up that fast.  
"HA! I win the bet!"

Athena narrowed her eyes hoping she looked cute and seductive. "What makes you so sure?"

"They disappeared off _together_ to go for a 'walk'," Sirius put a lot of emphasis on the word _walk_, "on the beach and they haven't been back for about ten minutes." Sirius laced his fingers behind his head, tipped back in his chair and grinned. "That's code name for, 'I'm snogging madly on the beach as we proclaimed our love to each other.' The evidence is all here."

Athena rolled her eyes. "Black, if she had liked James she would have told me."

Sirius shook his head. "No, not really. She could have thought that you would laugh at her."  
"Uh—number one, Sirius, she's my best friend—we've told each other everything and two, I'm the one that set her up with James."

"No, not really I'm the one—wait—did you just call me Sirius?"

_Damn it._ Athena cursed herself.

"Seriously, did you just call me Sirius?" He asked.

Athena grinned. "That pun's old Black."  
Sirius dismissed that, leaned forward eagerly (Athena was sure he wanted to kiss her) and said, "Did you just call me by my first name?"  
Athena had to think of an excuse fast or else Sirius would know.

"Umm—well—since Lily and James are on first name basis, I thought well—you know it was getting quite old for the last name thing."  
"I never called you by your last name," Sirius pointed out. "Too hard to pronounce."

"As many Greek last names are." Athena muttered.

"What was that?"  
"Nothing—nothing."

--

Luckily, James' Quidditch reflexes came in handy as he ducked just as the fist collided where James' face had once been.

Lily gasped. "Niko!"

"Lily," Niko said, moving towards James, "stay out of this—I'll buy you something after I beat up this boy."

James stood up, brushed the sand off his shirt and looked into Niko's eyes. "Since when are you so arrogant? I don't think you will be beating me up—no, I think it's the other way around."

"We'll see," Niko said, his eyes never leaving James' face as he positioned his fists. "We'll see."

James moved fast as he shot out his fist and to his delight, it hit its target.

Niko's head shot back as the blow threw him backwards.

Lily shrieked and covered her mouth. "Oh! James! Niko! STOP!"

Both boys paid no attention to each other, as they got ready for the next round. They wanted to kill the other person to get the prize.

That prize was Lily Evans.

Niko shot out his fist this time and again James ducked, but not without punching Niko straight in the face.

Niko fell backwards onto the sand, but quickly stood up, his face sweaty and bruises from where James hit him on his face. His eyes had a malicious look to them as he advanced on James, bringing out his fist. This time, he successfully hit James straight in the nose.

Blood spurted from James' nose as she stumbled backwards.

Lily screamed in shock, ran in the middle of the two boys, and tried to play peacemaker. "Stop it!" She commanded, tears leaking down her face, messing up her eye makeup, "Stop this at once!"

Yet, her tiny frame was no match for the six foot three James Potter and the six foot one Niko Asimokopoulos.

James and Niko ran towards each other and started attacking them in every way they could.

Lily stared in horror at the sight she was seeing. A bruised looking Niko and a bloody James. They were fighting over her and it made Lily sick!

"Stop!" She sobbed. "Stop this!"

The boys didn't pay any attention to Lily, they only tried to make each other in pain to get Lily.

Lily knew she couldn't do anything so she did the first thing that came to mind. (And that wasn't just standing there, staring helplessly as two boys tried to kill each other)

She ran to find help.

--

"Royal Flush, Black." Athena grinned as she collected the Galleons from the middle of the table.

They had acquired a set of cards from the host section when Athena went to go to the bathroom and were using the cards to pass the time away as the server brought their food.

Sirius pounded his fist against the table in frustration. "Damn it, Athena! That's the fifth time you beat me at poker!"

Athena grinned as she reached for the cards and began to shuffle them. "Luck, Black, luck. Now, you ready for the next round?"  
"I guess so—I mean I have nothing to do until the food—bloody hell! Lily what happened to you?"

Lily came running in from outside and she looked a mess. Her hair was disheveled, her eyes red and puffy and her makeup was running.

Athena stood up quickly and went to Lily. "Lils! What happened?"  
"Don't tell me," Sirius grinned, "You snogged James!"

Athena rolled her eyes. She couldn't believe she could like an idiot like Sirius.

"If she snogged James would her makeup be smudged and her eyes puffy?"  
"I guess not."

Athena turned her back to Sirius and turned to her best friend. "What's going on, Lils?"

"It's James!" Lily cried.

"What about James?" Sirius stood up and went towards Lily in concern. "What's wrong with James?"  
"He's in a fight!"

"With who?"  
"Niko!" Lily cried.

"What are they fighting over?" Sirius asked.

"Me! They want me."  
Sirius' face turned white. "Oh god," he groaned. "We better hurry over there. I know how deadly James can become if somebody gets in his way for Lily."

"My—my cousin?" Athena stammered as she followed Lily and Sirius out to the beach. "What the hell is my cousin doing?"  
"You'll see!" Lily gasped, running towards the two boys.

It was hard running to James and Niko because one, Lily was hearing high heels and two, the heels stuck in the sand.

However, they finally made it over to the two boys who were still fighting—this time, it looked more bloody and gory.

"Niko Asimokopoulos!" Athena screeched, striding over to her cousin. "How _dare _you hit—OUCH!"

Niko had hit Athena right in the jaw.

Sirius' eyes narrowed as he stepped in the middle of the two boys, trying to play peacemaker as Lily had tried to earlier, but this time, he was successful—being the same height as James.

Holding out his arms, his palms were pressed into James and Niko's foreheads. The boys didn't do well to this and started struggling against Sirius.

"That's enough!" Sirius bellowed, giving stony looks to the two bleeding boys. "If you guys continue to fight this way, I'm going to use magic and I know some pretty good hexes!"

James and Niko stopped struggling and stayed still.

"Good." He released his hands from the two boys' foreheads and noticed that his left hand (which covered James' forehead) was covered in blood.

"Yech—blood." Sirius shook his hand and Athena took over—her eyes blazing in such a fury that Lily was suddenly afraid of her best friend.

Striding over to Niko again, she raised her hand and slapped him as hard as she could.

_SLAP!_

The noise echoed throughout the beach and Sirius winced. Ouch, that had to hurt.

A red mark was on Niko's cheek as she turned to his cousin.  
"_Panayea mou, Athena_!" He shouted, clutching his cheek, "What was that for?" (**A/N: the first sentence, in English says, 'My god, Athena!)**

"That's for being such an idiot!" Athena screeched her face turning brick red. "How could you act so idiotic? You—you _vlaka_!" (Idiot)

Niko, rubbing his cheek turned to the heavily panting James and said, "He started it."  
"Like hell I did!" James snapped. "I was walking with Lily when he came up and started ordering me around that I should let go of Lily's hand—I was holding it, mind you—and when I refused, he threw a punch."

Athena turned back towards Niko and slapped him again, but this time it wasn't as hard.

"You _poushte_! You hit a visitor?" **(A/N: Do you SERIOUSLY want to know what 'poushte' means? It's not a good word. If you want to know, it rhymes with 'duck.')**

"He deserved it," Niko said grimly, rubbing his cheek again. "He was holding Lily's hand and she's mine."  
"Lily's NOT an object." James snapped, using his sleeve to mop up the gashes on his face. "She's a human and the love of my life."

Niko glared at James. "Since when do you think that Lily will return the feelings?"  
"And why are you so confident?"  
Athena grabbed a hold of Niko's shirt to keep him from leaping on James while Sirius did the same to his best friend.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Lily screamed, raising her voice for the first time that night.

The squabble stopped and everybody turned his or her heads to the furious red head.

"I can't believe what just happened here," Lily said in a deadly voice, her piercing green eyes staring at James and Niko.

"Lily—I can explain—"

"Save it Niko," Lily snapped. "You're not worth my time."

"She hates you Niko! Ha!"

Lily turned her head towards James. "Don't be saying anything, Potter!"

James gaped. Did she just call him Potter?

"You two make me sick!" Lily spat in anger. "Hitting—punching each other—_for me_! I'm not a prize you know! I'm not some award winning medal that you can wear around your neck! I'm Lily Marie Evans, god damnit!"

James looked shocked. Did Lily Evans actually swear?

She looked at the two boys with loathing in her eyes. "I _NEVER_ want to see your faces again! I hate you two both!"

She turned to James and said, "I thought you had changed Potter—I really did, but I guess once a Potter, always a Potter."

James' heart sank. "Lily, I—"

Lily pursed her lips and walked towards James, her normally warm deep green eyes, icy with rage.

SLAP.

She smacked James right across the face.

"That's from me," Lily said coldly, "I never want to talk to you again. I hate you more than I did in sixth year—and I promise you that I will NEVER like you. EVER!"

Whirling around, Lily made her way back towards the restaurant, leaving back a shocked Sirius, Athena, Niko and James.

**Dun dun dun! James is back at square one again with Lily and summer is halfway over! audience gasps.**

**What did you think of the Sirius/Athena action? I knew that this chapter was called, 'James vs. Niko' but I couldn't have the entire chapter with the two fighting! I needed some S/A action. grins.**

**In addition, I can't BELIEVE all the reviews I'm getting from you guys! That makes me feel all special inside! The best part is I'VE GOTTEN NO FLAMES! (Let's keep it this way).**

**Oh yeah, before I leave you guys, I'm going to say one more thing. This is to my 'DATING THE ENEMY' reviewers! I'll post the next chapter AS SOON AS I FINISH THIS STORY. I can't keep going back and forth. When I started Chapter 4 for DtE, I started Chapter 13 for Summer of Love! **

**I probably will post Chapter 4 late this week or early next week that will be it until I get this story done!**

**--Greekchic.**

**P.S. My report card came in! WOOT, I don't have to worry anymore! (All A's except for two B+'s in Science and English and an A- in Gym. I hate my gym teacher).**

**Greekchic.**


	14. The Master Plan Forgiving

**Summer of Love**

_Lily Evans and her best friend Athena Asimokopoulos head for a vacation in Athena's homeland—Greece. Lily expects a great summer, filled with lazy days on the beach, checking out hot Greek men and eating bizarre Greek food. However, the best part of the entire trip would be NO JAMES POTTER!_

_James Potter, however, is stunned when he is told he has to go to Greece for his cousins' engagement party. He doesn't want to go at all, but with some persuasion from his mother and Sirius Black, they're off._

_Lily is outraged when she sees her worst enemy, James Potter in Greece! She thought she could get rid of him! James, meanwhile, is thanking himself repeatedly for deciding to come to Greece after all._

_James is desperate to make Lily fall in love with him before the summer is over, but the question is—can he?_

**Chapter 14—Arguing over a stupid plan/ Forgiving **

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, do you think I'd be writing this? (Didn't think so). I only own Athena Asimokopoulos, her grandparents, Eileen, Stella and other characters you may not recognize.**

**No flaming please! I really do think that flaming just makes the author of the story feel miserable and that they stink at writing—so no flaming please! **

**This story is dedicated to THE BIG DANCE, for being my first reviewer. Thanks so much TBD! **

**IMPORTANT NOTE: I got a review over confusion on Athena's heritage. The question was, 'How did she her last name if her dad isn't Greek and her mom is?' The answer is BOTH her parents are Greek—her dad is a Muggle born and her mum is a witch. I hope that clears things up! **

**Now, ON TO THE CHAPTER!**

**--**

Lily walked a considerable distance away from the four before breaking out into a run.

It wasn't very easy as Lily was wearing high heels and every time she took a step into the ground, the sand would suck her heels in, making her run like a snail.

Finally, Lily tore off her strappy shoes and hurtled them down the beach. Who cares if she forgot about them—they were Petunia's old ones anyway.

In her bare feet, Lily was able to run faster than she had before. As she ran down the beach, she remembered the night's events in slow motion—getting ready, going to the restaurant, seeing James, him asking her to walk with him, him holding her hand, and then Niko coming.

What really stood out in Lily's mind was the fight. She had always wanted somebody to fight for her, like Helen of Troy. A huge war raged just because of Helen and the two countries, Troy and Greece (Sparta) had wanted her.

Lily had fantasized about that and thought it would be amazing but now, as she ran down the beach and witnessed that for the first time, Lily hated it.

Damn that James Potter. She was just starting to like him too when he _had_ to fight Niko.

She knew it was too good to last.

James Potter would always be James Potter. And the James Potter Lily knew was cruel, arrogant, had a large ego, large head, a Marauder and a ladies man.

Lily felt tears leak through her eyes again and wiped them away. She wasn't going to cry over James Potter.

After a good two minutes, Lily stopped running and looked down the beach to see how far she had run.

Considering the fact that she couldn't see the Athena, Sirius, James and Niko, she had to have run far.

Lily dropped down to the ground, drew her knees to her chest, and wrapped her arms around them, staring into the inky black waters of the Mediterranean.

--

"I screwed up," James moaned, shaking his head (and wincing) as Sirius helped him go back to the restaurant. "I screwed up so badly. Lily hates me and I was _so_ close! I WAS SO CLOSE!"

Sirius frowned and said, "It's your own fault, Prongs."  
"How is it my fault?" James snapped, the restaurant coming into view.

"I'll tell you why," Sirius said, "one, you fought Niko and two when Lily said stop, did you stop?"

"No." James mumbled.

"There you go," Sirius said, as the two reached the restaurant. "And now, thanks to you, Lily will probably never talk to you again."  
"Do you know what really sucks?" James asked as he stepped inside the restaurant.

"What?"  
"My mum will kill me when she sees me like this."

--

Athena was in a seriously pissed off mood.

That dratted cousin of her—that tactless cousin—god, she despised him right now.

He ruined the chances between Lily and James! He just _had_ to fall in love with Lily and then Athena just _had_ to choose this restaurant at this time when Niko was here.

Thankfully, Niko didn't come alone. He had come with his mother, her Aunt Maria, and delivered him to her. She was pleased when Maria exploded at her son's appearance and when Athena explained what happened. The last Athena had seen was Maria dragging the seventeen year old out of the restaurant by the ear.

It was funny actually, how such a hotshot teenager can act like a little boy in front of his mother.

After his mother dragged out Niko from the restaurant, Athena went to find Lily.

All she knew was that Lily ran down the beach away from James so Athena started jogging down that way.

Lily wouldn't have gone far, Athena knew that for a fact. She was a foreigner to this country and would have no idea where she would have gone. In addition, Lily knew better than to leave Athena.

As Athena jogged down the beach, she realized that she could barely see a thing where she was going. It was nighttime and of course, she couldn't see a thing. She suddenly wished she was seventeen and able to do magic.

Oh well, guess she'd have to do it the Muggle way and strain her vision.

About five minutes of blindly looking around she finally stumbled upon something and there was a cry of, "Watch where you're going!"

As Athena scrambled up from the sand she recognized that voice. Only one person she knew had a British accent and had a feminine voice that was sitting on the beach at eight forty five at night.

Lily.

Athena turned to Lily and said, "Lils—it's Athena."

"Oh," Lily's voice became softer as she looked up to try to find Athena's voice. "Hey, Thena."

"What are you doing alone on the beach at night?" Athena sat down in front of Lily, not caring that the tide was reaching the back of her dress.

"What do you think I'm doing?" Lily snapped. "I tried to get as far away from Potter as I could."

Athena frowned. "You shouldn't be calling him Potter," Athena defended.

"And why shouldn't I?" Lily challenged.

"Because," Athena wrung her hands, hoping what she would say would change Lily's mind. "He really cares for you."

Lily looked away (it really didn't matter because it was so dark) and said quietly, "Potter did something very stupid tonight."  
"For heavens sakes!" Athena exploded. "It's not like the guy cheated on you! If he cheated on you then it would be different! I would have murdered him with my bare hands!"  
"He still did something wrong." Lily insisted.

"My god! It's not like he committed murder! He only got in a fight with my _boufo _of a cousin! And Niko deserved it after following you with James then throwing the first punch!"(**A/N: Boufo means fool)**

"Potter didn't have to retaliate!" Lily said hotly.

"God dang you, Lily!" Athena yelled, pounding the sand with her fists. "You are _so stubborn!_ You shouldn't be mad at _James_! You should be mad at _Niko_!"

Lily scowled. "I am."

"Really?" Athena asked, "Because by the way things are going, it looks like you are blaming James for the entire thing! It's _not James' fault_, Lily, it's Niko's!"

Lily crossed her arms and stuck her chin in the air. "I'm not changing my mind."

"What is it with red heads? They're so stubborn! Greeks are supposed to be the stubborn ones!" Athena stood up and looked down at Lily (well tried to because it was so dark she couldn't see a thing). "I'm going back inside to eat some food. When you finally swallow your pride and apologize to James, I'll be waiting."

Athena left Lily on the beach to think about her words.

--

"Does she forgive me?" James asked Athena once she sat down in her seat again, a scowl etched on her features.

Athena glared at James. "Does it _look_ like she forgave you?"

"Touchy!" James snapped, pressing the wet paper towel against his cheek where a particularly nasty cut was. "I was only asking!"

"Yeah well Lily is just so stubborn!" Athena looked down at her Greek salad and viciously stabbed it with her fork.

Sirius raised an eyebrow. "Aren't the Greeks supposed to be stubborn?"  
"That's not the point!" Athena exploded, throwing her fork down. "The point is that Lily hates admitting that she's wrong!"  
"What's that got to do with anything?" Sirius asked, not using his head.

Athena rolled her eyes and threw a roll of bread at his head. "_Think boufo think!_"

Sirius scratched his head. "I still don't get it."

Athena groaned and said, "What I'm saying is that Lily hates admitting she's wrong. She _knows_ she shouldn't be mad at James but her stupid pride is in her way!"

James looked up in anger. "Lily's not mad at that prat I fought?" He asked angrily.

Athena shook her head. "She is mad at him but I believe most of her anger is directed at you for reasons I don't know."

James scowled.

"She also said she started to like you too." Athena said quietly.

James' eyes widened and his mouth formed the perfect 'O' shape as he dropped his forehead to the table and gave a shout in hurt. He forgot that there was a bruise on his forehead.

Athena rolled her eyes, grasped James by his hair and pulled him up so that his hazel eyes bore into her dark brown orbs. "Now, don't injure yourself even further, buddy boy." Athena said. "We just need to think of something."

Sirius could not help but notice that Athena and James were in close proximity and it made his blood boil for reasons he did not know. (**A/N: )**

James and Athena, who had no idea that Sirius, looked ready to kill, continued with there conversation.

"Well, what am I supposed to do?" James asked, his eyes starting to water from the pain because Athena was holding his head up from his hair.

"You could go and proclaim your love to her, beg her forgiveness and kiss her." Sirius offered, his teeth gritted at the sight of James and Athena.

Athena shook her head. "Nope—won't work."  
"Why not?" Sirius asked, "It works with all the other girls."

"Key word," Athena pointed out, "_other_. It doesn't work with me and it doesn't work for Lily."  
_Damn_. Sirius thought bitterly. _I was sure it would work for you._

James sighed while Athena stared thoughtfully into space (her food forgotten).

Finally, her eyes brightened and she tightened her grip on James' messy hair.

"I got the perfect plan!" Athena smiled.

James winced as the pain in his head intensified.

"Athena," James choked out. "May I ask you one question?"  
"Ask away, Potter."

"Would you let go of my hair?"  
--

Lily was still alone on the beach, Athena's harsh words still echoing through her mind:

"_By the way things are going; it looks like you are blaming James for the entire thing! It's not James' fault, Lily, it's Niko's!"_

Was Athena right about this? Was her ridiculous pride getting in the way again?

Lily hated admitting she was wrong and this was one of the times.

Yet, she couldn't help but saying out loud to herself, "Athena's wrong. It _is _Potter's fault. He just had to instigate the fight! He could have just backed off and this entire thing wouldn't have happened."

Lily was so convinced that this statement was true, that her hate for James Potter intensified.

--

"Pray tell," Sirius said, propping his face on his hands. "How is this a brilliant plan?"  
Athena seized the paper napkin and a pen from the waiter that passed and started scribbling things down on the napkin. Sirius and James craned their necks to see what Athena was writing but her fist met their faces.

"I think she doesn't want us to see what she is writing?" Sirius remarked, rubbing his nose.  
"No crap, Padfoot." James said sarcastically.

Finally, Athena stopped writing, threw the pen down and shoved the napkin in front of the two boys so they could read her masterpiece.

Athena grinned as the two boys read her master plan.

"Well?" Athena asked eagerly. "What do you guys think?"  
All she got were two blank stares.

"You guys don't get it?" Her grin slipped from her face as the boys shook their heads.

Athena stretched her hand and snatched the napkin. "See?" She jabbed at it with her finger. "We tell Lily that James is in trouble," she pointed to a stick figure with jagged hair and overly large glasses and head.

James glanced at it. "Is that supposed to be me?" He asked.

Sirius laughed. "You suck at drawing, Athena."  
"Obviously. Now, PAY ATTENTION."  
The boys did.

"That's better—now, after we get Lily over to James we'll put him in a 'life or death' situation. Then, she's help him out, look into his eyes, know that she loves him and everything will be good!" Athena clapped her hands in excitement. "This plan rocks, doesn't it?"  
James and Sirius glanced at each other.

"Well?" Athena leaned forward, "doesn't it?"

"Actually," James started, slightly hesitating, "it kind of sucks."  
"Excuse me?" She snapped.

"It sounds something like Sirius would think of." James shook his head (and wincing in pain at the exact same time), "Honestly, you two are more alike than I thought."

Athena turned crimson red while Sirius turned a slight shade of red.

"Anyway," Athena said loudly, trying to get rid of the tension between her and Sirius, "what do you guys think?"

"It sucks." James said, taking the wet paper towel off his cheek to see some blood on it.

"Blech." Athena wrinkled her nose and scrunched up her eyes. "James, please put that back on your cheek."  
James shrugged and put the paper towel back on his cheek.

"Well," Sirius said, staring at the scribbles thoughtfully. "I mean—it has some pizzazz."

James laughed. "Sirius Black actually AGREES with Athena Something or another! Somebody hit me!"

Glaring, Athena gave a nicely earned kick to the shins to James.

"Ouch! I didn't mean _literally_!"

Athena shrugged and returned to hearing what Sirius was saying.

"But it lacks _something_ that I can't put my finger on."  
"And what makes you the expert?" Athena demanded.

"Easy," Sirius pointed to the scribble with long hair (which was Lily) and said, "Lily won't come to James' aid if he was in danger."

"Good point."  
"I think that James should just beg for her forgiveness." Sirius said.

James made a noise in protest.

"No way!" Athena exploded. "Lily would HATE that! No, I think we should go my way."  
Sirius crossed his arms. "But begging would make Lily know that James misses her."  
"Putting James in a life or death situation is a LOT better."

"Begging is better."  
"Life or death tops the cake." Athena said through gritted teeth.  
"BEGGING!"  
"DEATH!"  
"_BEGGING_!"  
"_DEATH_!"

James groaned. "I _got_ to get out of here."

Bee lining towards the door, James made it just in time as the host came running over to see what the matter was.

A cool breeze caressed James' cheek as he left the restaurant onto the beach and stared at his surroundings.

It was inky black outside and if there wasn't any torches illuminating the way, James was sure he would have been lost.

Holding the wet paper towel to his cheek James squinted to see which way he could walk to get away from the noise.

He chose the right away (as the left way was where he and Niko had that fight) and walked down that path.

He walked in silence until he trotted upon something hard and fell flat on his face, the sand stinging his cuts and bruises. He bit his lip to keep the cry of pain from coming out of his mouth.

Looking behind him, he stretched and grabbed the object that made him fall.

It was a small boulder.

_Now I wish I were seventeen._ James thought angrily, chucking the rock into the sea, _then I could do magic to see where I was going. I have to wait another three months._

As he slowly got up, he heard a low, angry voice saying, "Don't you even _think_ of coming near me."

James' eyes widened as he saw the form of a sitting Lily Evans.

"Lily?" He asked.

"It's Evans to you." Lily snapped, "And what do you think you are doing here?"  
"I came to escape the noise." James said, hesitantly sitting down next to Lily.

Lily gave him a sharp glare (if she could see where he was of course) and said, "What noise?"  
"Athena and Sirius, of course."

A small smile etched onto Lily's face (the only smile in the last hour or so). "I swear to god, they're _made_ for each other."  
"They're just too dumb enough to admit it." James laughed. "I can see it know," He leaned back and looked to the heavens. "In four years from now, I'll be walking up the path to the Black's house. Not the Grimmauld Place—oh no. A nice house in the middle of the countryside. I'll be with my son, Harry, and—"

"Wait a minute, wait a minute, wait a minute." Lily interrupted, "what makes you so sure that you'll have a son named Harry?"

James shrugged. "Oh, I dunno. I guess it's a thing with the Potters. When all the male Potters get married and have their first child it's always a boy."

"Oh yeah?" Lily crossed her arms, a scowl on her face. "Prove it!"

"Okay, me, my dad, my grandfather, my great-grandfather, my great-great grandfather, my great-great-great grandfather, my great—"

"Okay, okay, I get the point!" Lily cried out. "Just continue on with the story." As much as she hated James right now, she wanted to hear the rest of the story.

"Okay," James cocked his head and continued, "Well, I'll be with my son Harry and we'll visit them every day. There'll be a million kids spilling everywhere looking like Sirius and Athena."

Lily tried to imagine this scene in her head and could visualize it well.

"Where will I be?"  
_Right beside me_. James thought, _as my wife and mother of Harry._

He didn't dare say it out loud though.

"You'll be working in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and engaged to some oaf." James said quickly.

Lily snorted. "And who's your wife?"  
"Er—," James thought quickly. "Myra Gillian."  
Lily laughed. "That blonde haired smarty pants from Ravenclaw?"

James nodded vigorously. "Yeah!"

Lily raised her eyebrows. "Whatever."

_What do you think you're doing Lily Marie Evans?_ Her conscience roared_, why are you talking to POTTER?_

Lily realized how right her conscience was and narrowed her eyes. "Go away Potter." She said through gritted teeth, hatred pouring through her veins. "Get the hell away from me."

James was taken aback. Just a second ago, she was laughing and they were agreeing on the future of Sirius and Athena. Now, she was nasty.

What was wrong with Lily Evans? Was she bipolar or something?

"Are you deaf Potter?" Lily snapped. "I said _get away from me_."  
James raised an eyebrow. "I don't think so."

Lily curled her fists. "Get away from me or I will be forced to slap you."

James frowned. "No, Lily."  
"GO AWAY!" Lily screamed. "I HATE YOU!"

"What did I do, Lily?" James shouted, his face getting red. "What did I do to deserve this?"

"Everything!" Lily shouted getting close to James' face. "You just _had _to come to Greece did ya? You spoiled my vacation!"

"Really?" James shouted angrily, "_I_ had no idea that you were coming to Greece! I don't stalk you, Lily Evans!"

"It would seem like it!" Lily shouted, wanting to get the final word out.  
James scowled and said, "Evans—I can't believe you. You're pissed off at me."

"No crap, Sherlock!" Lily shouted. "You just figured that out?"  
Brushing the comment off, James said in a low, angry voice, "You are impossible, Lily Evans. I did _nothing_ to you. Nothing at all."  
"Yes you did! You fought Niko when I said no!"

James was silent for a moment and Lily, thinking that he had nothing else to say and was in a guilty silence, congratulated herself until her blood ran cold when she heard James' cold, angry voice.

"You listen here, Evans." James hissed, "I don't know what your problem is—but you have a tendency to blame me for everything when the problem isn't my fault. For instance, take what happened hours earlier. You blamed me for the fight instead of Niko. Does that mean you like Niko? If you do—go ahead and date him for all I care! I don't want to throw my feelings at a girl who plays with my heart and then throws them out."

Lily swallowed nervously. She didn't like the way James was speaking to her.

James stood up, brushed himself off from the sand and said in the same low voice, choked with fury, "Think about what I said, Evans next time you play with some bloke's heart."

James walked away even though he wanted to run back to Lily and hug her fiercely.

_If she doesn't like me_, James thought to himself as he walked away, _then why should I put up with her?_

--

Lily was still shocked from the outburst from James when he walked away. James _never_ had used that kind of voice to her. It was either a deep voice, an arrogant voice or a sly one. He _never_ used a harsh, angry tone with her.

Lily also stood up; her knees weak from sitting down for so long as she stared at where James walked off.

_What have I done?_

--

"DEATH!" Athena shouted, taking her wallet out of her purse and throwing down some money to pay the waiter who came with the bill.

"BEGGING!" Sirius shouted, slamming his hand on the table.

"Are you guys STILL at it?" James asked wearily as he walked back into the restaurant.

"Yes," Sirius glared at Athena. "It would have ended sooner if she had just _agreed_ with me."  
"Never!" Athena shouted.

James sighed in exasperation. Honestly, those two...

"Anyway," Athena said, switching the subject. "Where did you wander off too?"  
"I got away from your yelling so I decided to take a walk on the beach. I met Lily on the way."  
"A HA!" Sirius grinned and clapped his hands eagerly. "Tell me! Did you guys make up and snog?"  
_Say no, say no, say no._ Athena prayed. _Well, say 'yes' to the first part but 'no' to the second._

James shook his head and sat down. "Nope. I blew up at her."  
"You—WHAT?" Sirius gaped at James and clunked him on the head.

"OUCH!" James covered his head and said, "Padfoot! What was that for?"  
"For being an idiot! You blew up at Lily? How could you do such a thing—now you_ seriously_ screwed up!"

"She had it coming to her," James said simply. "She started yelling at me again and all of my frustrations came out of me. I guess I shouted at her quite a bit cause she sounded a bit shell-shocked."

Sirius shook his head. "We need to get you home, pronto." He said, "Let's let your mother look you over—shout at you and then send you to bed. I think those injuries caused you to malfunction in the head."  
"Shut up, Padfoot." James sighed, but stood up anyway and left.

"My condolences to you." Athena smirked.

Sirius shook his head in exasperation. "He's just not right in the head now. He'll be beating himself up tomorrow morning."  
Athena waved as Sirius turned around and followed James out.

She felt her heart ache as she watched Sirius walk out. God, how could he ever like her if they kept arguing?

"_Seegnomi_." The waiter said, returning. "_Theles to lefta sou?" _(Excuse me; do you want your money?)

"Oh!" Athena said, nodding. "_Nea. Efcharisto."_The waiter gave her the change and said, "_Parakalo."_

**( A/N: Athena said, Yes, Thank You. While the waiter said your welcome)**

The waiter nodded and left in a hurry, leaving Athena by herself.

Picking up her purse, Athena left to go find Lily.

It didn't take her long to find her. Right when she walked past the torches, she found Lily, walking towards the restaurant.

"Lily." Athena said, "Do you think we could go home now?"

Lily nodded. "I'm beat. I—I just want to go to sleep."

Athena crossed her arms. "Okay. Fine by me. Let's just go."

As the two left the restaurant and started to walk down the street, Lily spoke up.  
"I feel bad." She said suddenly.

"Pardon?" Athena looked towards Lily. "I didn't hear what you just said."

Lily sighed and said, "I feel bad for yelling at Potter. It was more of Niko's fault."  
"_More_ of Niko's fault?" Athena questioned.

"All right, it was _all_ Niko's fault."

"That's better." Athena sounded satisfied. "Are you going to apologize?"  
"Will he accept it? He sounded angry at me."

"Of course he will! He's in freaking love with you!" Athena exploded.

"Not what he said."  
There was a slight pause and Athena stopped and looked at Lily.

"What did he say?"  
Lily sighed and said, "I guess I got him angry and he said, _I don't want to throw my feelings at a girl who plays with my heart and then throws them out."_

Athena rolled her eyes. "Lily—he was just mad. Besides, Sirius said—"

"Since when do you call him Sirius?" Lily asked in an amused voice.

Athena groaned inwardly but then lashed out, "Since when did you start calling James by his first name?"  
"Point taken."

"Anyway, Sirius said that James was just tired right now. He'll be kicking himself tomorrow morning."

The two gave a nervous laugh and started walking again in silence until Lily broke the silence again.  
"How do I say sorry?"

"Use my owl." Athena said simply. "Athens won't mind."  
"Wait—you brought your owl?"  
Athena shook her head in exasperation and said, "Just use Athens in the morning. It's late."  
"What time is it?"

"Ten fifteen."

--

"Do I really have to go in front of my mother?" James whispered urgently. "She'll murder me."

"That is something I want to see." Sirius said, shoving James inside and closing the door.

"Shut up Sirius."  
"Boys?" A feminine voice came out and the light flickered on to see an alert Aimee Potter standing in the doorway, a pink bathrobe on her. "Are you back already? I'm glad I was—James? _What happened to your face_?"

Aimee gaped in horror at her son's face that was covered in scratches and bruises. She quickly ran over to him and sat him down in a chair while reaching into her bathrobe and taking out her wand.

"What happened?"  
James averted his gaze away from his mother's questioning eyes while Sirius said, "He got into a fight, Mrs. Potter."

Aimee, who was busy tapping James' face with her wand to heal the scratches and bruises, froze while her eyes grew wide.

"A fight?" She said furiously. "A FIGHT? With who?"

"Some bloke who harassed him." Sirius said, clearly enjoying the tormenting that James was receiving.

"James Tristan Potter!" Aimee screeched, trying to get eye contact with her son. "What did you do?"

"I fought someone." James mumbled.

"At the restaurant." Sirius added.

"You fought somebody at a _restaurant_?" Aimee gasped. "How inappropriate! James, how many times have your father and I told you NEVER to fight at a restaurant!"

"He deserved it." James muttered.

"Why did he deserve it?" Aimee asked sharply. "James, look at me in the eye and tell me why!"

"I'll tell you why, Mrs. Potter." Sirius said.

"Thank you Sirius, but I'd like to hear it from James." Sirius nodded and leaned back in his chair, ready to enjoy James being yelled at.

"We were at dinner with Athena and Lily Evans—"

"Lily Evans?" Aimee asked, "Isn't she the pretty red head you introduced to us last summer?"

James nodded. "Yes, she's in Greece."  
"How delightful!" Aimee cried, clapping her hands. "Lily was a lovely girl!"

"Uh, Mrs. Potter? Aren't you a little far from the topic?" Sirius asked.

"Oh, yes—thank you Sirius. Now James, you were at dinner with the two young ladies and then what happened?"  
"I asked Lily to walk on the beach with me while our food came. Lily agreed and we went walking, but we didn't know that someone was following us. It wasn't until I was holding her hand when someone told me to let go. It turned out it was Niko—some prat who likes Lily."  
"So, you fought this boy?" Aimee asked angrily.

"He started it, Mum!"  
"It was a wicked fight, Mrs. Potter! Blood was everywhere and they were scuffling on the sand..." Sirius said excitedly as Aimee cut him off.

"Blood everywhere! James Tristan! How bad did you hurt him?"  
"As much as he hurt me." James said in a satisfied voice.

Aimee stood up, looking down at her son in anger.  
"Go to your room." She snapped.

"Aren't you going to get rid of these scratches?" James asked.

Aimee shook her head. "Nope. You're going to have them heal the Muggle way."

"Is this some sort of punishment?" James asked aloud.

Aimee laughed. "Not even. No, you'll stay in the house all day tomorrow, and you will write an apology note to the boy."  
"You're JOKING!" James cried, scrambling up from his seat. "Mum—you're not serious are you?"  
"No, I'm Sirius." Sirius said.

Aimee and James groaned. "Sirius," Aimee said, "do you _always_ have to say that awful pun?"  
"Everybody else thinks it's funny." Sirius protested.

"Who?" James asked.

"The Sirius Black Fan Club." Sirius said proudly.

Aimee made a clearing noise in her throat and the two boys turned back to her.

"I am serious James. You are going to write a letter to that poor boy. No excuses! Now—MARCH!"

--

_Dear Potter,_

_I want to say I'm sorry for acting so mean. It wasn't really your fault and—_

"No!" Lily cried, crumpling up the letter. "That sucks!"

Throwing the parchment at the already full wastepaper can, she got another sheet of parchment and started to write again.

"Sixteen year old beauty coming in!" Athena shouted, banging open the door and walking over to the shutters and opening them, allowing the bright sunshine to spill through the room. "It's a beautiful day, Lily! Let's go to the beach!"

She turned to see Lily sitting at the table in the room, frantically writing a letter.

Glancing at the trash bin, she noticed how full it was.

"What are you doing?" Athena asked, walking over to the table to see what Lily was writing.

All she could read was a 'Dear Potter' before Lily's hand slapped over the paper.

"You writing a letter to James?" Athena asked in amusement.

Lily didn't say a word but Athena knew that she caught her.

"And I'm guessing you're stuck." Athena chirped, cleverly guessing everything.

"You're too good at this." Lily muttered.

Athena grinned. "Obviously. Now, let me give you a few pointers—give me your quill."

Snatching the quill from Lily's grasp, Athena bent over the parchment and crossed out the word, '_Potter'_ and put the name '_James'_ instead.

"If you really want to be sincere, then at _least_ put his first name." Athena said, before leaving.

Lily stared at the parchment that now said _James_ on it.

Inspiration struck Lily as she picked up her quill and wrote the sorry letter.

--

James lay on his bed, his hands folded behind his head, staring at the ceiling, trying not to think of Lily or the outside world.

Sirius had abandoned him hours earlier to go to the beach and try to snag a beautiful girl and hadn't returned since. Figuring Sirius, he probably was snogging a girl right now.

His mother kept popping in to remind him to write the letter to Niko and James kept saying he would do it later. Honestly, he didn't want to write a letter to that gigantic oaf. Why would he? It was Niko's fault that Lily hates him now.

He was mentally kicking himself at this very minute at what he told Lily yesterday night. Now, there was no chance that she'd ever like him again after the way he spoke to her.

James sighed and continued staring at the ceiling until he heard a gentle hooting.

Looking to his window he saw a tawny owl sitting in the windowsill, a letter attached to its leg.

Getting up, James crossed the room to the owl and undid the letter. Expecting the owl to fly away, he was surprised when he saw that the owl just sat there patiently.

Confused, James opened the letter and read:

_Dear James,_

_Before I start anything, the first thing I would like to say is, I'm sorry for what I said to you yesterday night. You were right; I was blaming you instead of Niko for the fight. I realized (well Athena made me realize) that I was so furious that I pinpointed my anger directly at you because I had always hated you in the past._

_I really hope that you can forgive me and that we can be friends again._

_Always,_

_Lily._

_P.S. Athena's owl, Athens is waiting for a reply. If you don't forgive me, I'll understand._

_-Lily_

A grin crossed James' handsome face as he re-read the letter, hoping that this wasn't a joke.

It wasn't.

Lily forgave him. Lily said she was sorry. Lily said she was SORRY!

James would have loved to do the cancan right now but he had no idea how to and second he didn't feel like insulting his masculinity.

Seizing a piece of parchment and a quill, he wrote in frenzied writing:

_Thanks Lily! You don't know how glad this letter made me feel!_

_-James_

Quickly giving the letter to Athens, he watched the owl soar away.

--

Lily waited impatiently in her room as she fixed her bed. Hopefully, James would write back.

After she finished fixing her bed, she heard a soft hooting and to her delight, saw Athens.

Grabbing the letter, she read it and she smiled. He forgave her too!  
"Athena!" Lily shouted, running out of the room. "Thena! Guess what I got!"

Lily ran to Athena's room, the dreariness of the day evaporating. She and James were friends again and that was all that mattered.

**Well people! Here is the chapter that took SO long to write! I hope that this makes up for the many days that I hadn't updated. It better too—it's 21 pages. :) Also, I hope that this chapter didn't seem rushed either. After all it took a while to write all of it. **

**Well, I better go. My mom is preparing a party for the Super Bowl (after all, it's being held in my home state, MICHIGAN) and she's getting mad at me. GO STEELERS. grins. **

**OMG the new My Chemical Romance CD is coming out in March! i'm SO excited! **

**The next chapter, 15, should be up by the weekend and this time it won't be as LONG.**

**Greekchic.**

**P.S. To those reviewers who wanted to know what happened to Niko, I'll give you a hint. He's NOT out of the picture. Not just yet...**


	15. She's Perfect

**Summer of Love**

_Lily Evans and her best friend Athena Asimokopoulos head for a vacation in Athena's homeland—Greece. Lily expects a great summer, filled with lazy days on the beach, checking out hot Greek men and eating bizarre Greek food. However, the best part of the entire trip would be NO JAMES POTTER!_

_James Potter, however, is stunned when he is told he has to go to Greece for his cousins' engagement party. He doesn't want to go at all, but with some persuasion from his mother and Sirius Black, they're off._

_Lily is outraged when she sees her worst enemy, James Potter in Greece! She thought she could get rid of him! James, meanwhile, is thanking himself repeatedly for deciding to come to Greece after all._

_James is desperate to make Lily fall in love with him before the summer is over, but the question is—can he?_

**Chapter 15—She's Perfect **

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, do you think I'd be writing this? (Didn't think so). I only own Athena Asimokopoulos, her grandparents, Eileen, Stella and other characters you may not recognize.**

**No flaming please! I really do think that flaming just makes the author of the story feel miserable and that they stink at writing—so no flaming please! **

**This story is dedicated to THE BIG DANCE, for being my first reviewer. Thanks so much TBD! **

**This is a small chapter in Sirius' POV about his feelings about Athena and what's going on right now. I was pressured to write this chapter by an anonymous review (I forgot the name) so to that reviewer here you go! Sirius' POV.**

**--**

Do you know a certain someone who makes your stomach tingle and wants you to jump to the highest mountain and holler his or her name?

Well, I do.

And her name is Athena Asimokopoulos (I can never pronounce that name) and I am crazy about her.

I don't know how I could even like her. According to Prongs and Lilyflower, we're _too much alike._ Or we _fight like an old married couple._ Honestly, those two are a bunch of hypocrites. They're the ones that fight like an old married couple and those two are in a huge batch of DENIAL.

I'm not going to ramble on about James and Lily, because right now, they're not important. What's important now is Athena.

She's so beautiful—but not in that 'I'm gorgeous so I'm going to show you' look. She has a fiery, passionate look to her and that gives her a sort of _glow._ She's not like all the other girls I've dated (and that's nearly all the girls at Hogwarts, mind you. I just haven't dated Lily or Athena) which I think is part of the reason why I'm so attracted to her. It's not the entire reason, it's just part.

--

I think she likes me too. I saw the way she looked at me at the restaurant and at Mount Olympus and at the Parthenon! Our fights have lessened and we're actually on first name basis—which is a nice change of pace—since we're been calling each other by our last names (wait, scratch that. She's called me by my last name. I have no idea how to pronounce hers) since the middle of first year. But, that's a different story and will be explained much, much later.

--

Have you ever seen the way she looks on a sunny day? With her long, wavy dark brown (almost black) hair flowing over her shoulders while her green-brown eyes pierce into yours. It looks like they're looking into your very soul.

Damn, I'm starting to sound a LOT like those sappy love stories I hear them girls talk about all the time. Jomeo and Ruliet or something like that is what they really talk about.

However, there's just _something_ about her that makes her irresistible. I don't know what it is. It could be the way she holds herself, the way she looks getting mad, her smile, her personality—I could go on and on, but I don't think I would find enough paper to write all of them on. Also, I do have a life, yet according to Prongs and Moony, I don't.

--

You know sometimes when things are REALLY getting good and somebody barges in on you? Well, that happened to me at the restaurant. It was after Lily and James left for their quote on quote _walk on the beach_. We were by ourselves and playing cards. It was after the fifth hand (I was losing of course) when she looked up and made eye contact.

It was like sparks flew and she had that _Snog me senselessly you fool_ in your eyes, which I was happy to oblige.

I was leaning in slightly to kiss her when BAM! Lily had to come running in saying how Prongs and some prat named Niko were in a fight.

Athena's eyes left mine and she turned immediately to Lily.

_Mental Note to Self: Kill Prongs When You Have the Chance._

That really sucked there because James just _had_ to get into a fight at that very moment.

I seriously need to kill James.

--

As I start to wind down on this piece of stupid paper (and sound like Moony. I NEED to stop hanging out with him) I will cut my ramblings and stuff short to say these final words.

I

Will

Ask

Athena

Out

Tonight.

--

And that's a promise.

Yours truly,

_Sirius Black._

--

**Well—what did you think? That was my pitiful attempt at a fluffy POV for Sirius so DON'T sue! Lol.**

**Well, now that THIS chapter is done Chapter 16 will be out by this weekend! No stupid Super Bowl to stop me now!**

**From,**

**Greekchic.**

**P.S. I'm really close to 100 reviews! (Hint hint!)**


	16. One Giant Leap Forward

**Summer of Love**

_Lily Evans and her best friend Athena Asimokopoulos head for a vacation in Athena's homeland—Greece. Lily expects a great summer, filled with lazy days on the beach, checking out hot Greek men and eating bizarre Greek food. However, the best part of the entire trip would be NO JAMES POTTER!_

_James Potter, however, is stunned when he is told he has to go to Greece for his cousins' engagement party. He doesn't want to go at all, but with some persuasion from his mother and Sirius Black, they're off._

_Lily is outraged when she sees her worst enemy, James Potter in Greece! She thought she could get rid of him! James, meanwhile, is thanking himself repeatedly for deciding to come to Greece after all._

_James is desperate to make Lily fall in love with him before the summer is over, but the question is—can he?_

**Chapter 16—One Giant Leap Forward **

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, do you think I'd be writing this? (Didn't think so). I only own Athena Asimokopoulos, her grandparents, Eileen, Stella and other characters you may not recognize.**

**No flaming please! I really do think that flaming just makes the author of the story feel miserable and that they stink at writing—so no flaming please! **

**This story is dedicated to THE BIG DANCE, for being my first reviewer. Thanks so much TBD! **

**OMG, u guys SO rock! I got over 100 reviews for this story! You guys seriously ROCK MY SOXS!**

**Now, onto Chapter 16. **

--

After the huge 'James vs. Niko' incident, Lily and James became quite closer. Poor Athens, Athena's bird, was being used back and forth, as the two corresponded to each other.

Athena tolerated it for three days, thrilled that the two were getting closer but finally she had enough when her owl came into her room at three in the morning and hooted because he had a letter—waking Athena up, which is SOMETHING you do NOT want to do.

Needless to say, Athena had a small chat with Lily about 'waking people up at three a.m.' and the problem was solved with the night owls.

Now, the problem was Lily spending her entire day in her bedroom, writing letters to James—which annoyed the heck out of Athena. She didn't come to Greece to sit inside all day and do nothing!

--

Today, Athena felt extremely antsy. It was a perfect summer day outside and she was cooped inside.

Life sucked.

After staring out the window for three minutes, Athena decided enough was enough and left her room to find Lily.

Opening the door, Athena wasn't surprised to see her friend sitting at the table, writing letters.

"Get up Lily!" Athena ordered. "We're going out."  
Lily, who didn't even look up, said, "Not right now, Thena. I need to finish this letter to James."

Athena grit her teeth in frustration as she snatched the letter and started to read it, ignoring Lily's protests.

_Dear James,_

_Ha! That was a v. funny letter! Yes, I DO think that Sirius is too much of a girl for the manner—all that cheap hair care product he uses in his hair must be working(if you catch my drift)._

Athena brandished the letter in front of Lily's face. "What the hell is this?"  
"A letter." Lily said, annoyed that Athena took her letter away.

"NO! What's this about Sirius?"  
"Since when do you care about Sirius Black?" Lily asked a teasing smile on her lips.

Athena turned red and cursed herself for saying that.

"I'm just saying," she said, choosing her words carefully. "This is a letter to _James_—NOT _Sirius._"  
"James was telling me something about Sirius in his last letter—it was _hilarious._"

Athena bit her lip, trying not to let the curses fly out of her mouth.

"Anyway," Athena said lightly, ripping up the letter in front of an open-mouthed Lily and throwing the pieces, "we're going out today. I've been stuck inside this house for the last two days while you and lover boy write love notes to each other."

Lily blushed crimson. "They're NOT love notes!"

"Then what do you want me to call them? Letters?"  
Lily nodded. "Of course."

Athena rolled her eyes. "Whatever—I'm not going to—but we're going out!"

Lily looked wary. "I don't want another fight again. Remember the restaurant?"  
"We're NOT going to a restaurant," Athena reassured her best friend. "We're just going to go shopping."  
"Do you honestly need to go shopping, Athena?"

"Hey! School's coming up!"

Lily smirked. "Two months from now."

"Shut up! Nobody asked you!"

Lily shrugged and picked up another piece of paper and started to write _Dear James _on it.

Athena, however, saw that and snatched the paper away. "I don't think so missy. We're going shopping today. I didn't come to Greece just to sit here and let you write notes to Potter—I came to have a good time!"

Lily bit her lip. "But my letter—"

"The letter can wait." Athena said calmly, snatching the quill and writing in big letters on the piece of paper:

_James,_

_We're going shopping. Athena and I will be back in 3 hours._

_Love,_

_Lily._

Lily's eyes went wide as she made a wild grab for the piece of paper and quill. "Scratch that out!" She screeched.

"Scratch _what_ out?" Athena said, a smirk on her face.

Lily gestured to the 'love' in the letter. "That! I can't let you send that!"  
Athena kept that smirk on her face.

"I'll scratch it out," she said airily, dangling the paper out of Lily's reach. "If you promise to come shopping with me."

Lily stopped struggling and looked at Athena right in the eye. "You're cruel, Athena Asimokopoulos."  
"And extremely proud," Athena said, glad that she would be getting out of the house. "Now, let's hurry up. The shops close at eight tonight."  
"Wait a second!" Lily halted Athena. "What about the letter?"

Athena made a quick adjustment, rolled it up, and gave it to Athens.

"I changed it to 'sincerely.' How's that?"

Lily smiled. "Better—thanks Athena."

"You're very welcome."

As Lily left the room, Athena gave a Sirius-like grin. Of course she didn't tell Lily that she changed it to '_Love Always' _instead of '_Sincerely._'

Oh well—what Lily didn't know didn't hurt anybody.

--

"Where's the bloody letter?" James asked, looking through the window, hoping to see a glimpse of Athens, the owl.

Sirius groaned and smacked his head against the wall. "For the last time, James!" He moaned, "This pen pal thing is seriously starting to get on my nerves!"

James glared at Sirius. "Shut up you! I'm just glad that Lily is even speaking to me!"

"Yeah—those twenty four hours of her being angry at you were complete torture."

"They were!" James exclaimed. "They were the worst ever!"

Sirius gave a curious glance at James. "Why? She spent the last five years hating you—why is one day the worst ever?"  
"Because," James said impatiently, still looking out the window. "This time, Lily and I are friends and she was speaking to me."

Sirius rolled his eyes and continued to bang his head against the wall. "This is seriously one of the worst summers ever." He groaned. "I haven't pranked anybody since the end-of-the-year feast, I haven't beat my record of snogging girls in one summer and I haven't got Athe—"

He paused there, his eyes wide, hoping that James didn't realize what he just said. He had almost said: _I haven't got Athena yet._

Luckily, James paid no attention to Sirius, as he was staring out the window again looking for a letter.

Finally, about fifteen minutes later, as Sirius was starting to doze off, there was a cry of "AHA!" that made Sirius jump up and crash onto the floor.

"What the hell was that for?" Sirius shouted, rubbing the back of his neck. "That hurt!"

James was pointing to the rolled letter in his hands, a look of excitement on his face.

"She wrote me back!"

"Kudos to you." Sirius said sourly, mad that James woke him just because of a stupid letter. "Now—if you don't mind—I'd like to go back to sleep."

James paid no attention to Sirius and unrolled the letter. He read the letter hurriedly and once he reached the end, an unmistaken able look of glee was etched onto his face.

He walked over to his sleeping friend and poked him hard. "SIRIUS!" He shouted into his ear.

His eyes opening up, Sirius once again fell off the bed.

"Bloody hell!" Sirius shouted, looking angrily at James. "What was that for?"

James thrust the letter into Sirius's hands. "Read this!"

Sirius gave a look of deep loathing at James and read the letter. As he read it, his eyebrows went higher and higher until they were hidden by his hair.

"Is this some kind of joke?" Sirius asked in amusement. "Lily Evans actually wrote '_Love always_?' What has gone wrong?"  
James paid no attention; he was too busy grinning with glee. "She actually wrote 'Love always!' Can you believe that?"  
"It's kind of hard to believe it!"

"That means she loves me!" James said excitedly. "She truly likes me!"

Sirius peered closer at the piece of paper. "Was this some kind of joke? When would Lily Evans write 'Love always' on a letter to James Potter?

He looked even closer and noticed that on the top of the paper, there was small handwriting that said: _Dear James_ on it.

That handwriting looked like Lily's.

He then compared the second handwriting (which was large and very girly) to the first one.

He then concluded (**A/N: WOW! Sirius is actually THINKING!) **That Athena had to write the 'Love Always' part. Lily didn't.

Oh—this was going to burst James' bubble.

As he snuck a peek at James, who was dancing around the room with happiness he decided not to tell him that Lily didn't write it.

It would be much funnier watching Lily tell James that Athena wrote it.

--

"What do you think of this dress Lily?"

Lily, startled by Athena's comment, looked up to see Athena modeling a green dress.

Truth to be told, it looked wonderful on Athena, but Lily was lost in her own thoughts about a messy haired, bespectacled boy...

"It looks great Athena." Lily said, trying her hardest to sound cheerful.

Athena rolled her eyes and gave a mock-glare at Lily.

"Are you still thinking about James?"

Lily gave Athena a 'how'd you know?' look.

Athena chuckled. "It was obvious, my dear Lillian. The glazed look on your face—not paying attention to _shopping_...do I need to go on?"

Lily gave a deep sigh and gave her friend a weary smile. "I hate it when you're right."  
"It's just the way I am, my dear." Athena said, going back into the dressing room to change. "I can read minds."  
"Now why did you quit Divination?" Lily teased.

She heard a snort come from the dressing room. "Because—Professor Merrythought couldn't teach that blasted subject if her life depended on it."

"I warned you numerous times—" Lily started, but Athena cut her off.

"_Skase vre_!" (Shut up, you!)

Laughing, Lily picked up the numerous amounts of clothes Athena had thrown at her and stood up.

"You ready to pay?"  
"Lemme just get my tank top on." Athena muttered, "And I'll be out."  
A second later, Athena unlocked the door and threw the dress at Lily.

"Here—you take it. It'll go much better with your eyes."  
"But—" Lily started to say but Athena cut her off.

"None of your excuses! Now, let's go! We have a dozen more shops to head to and it's only four o'clock!"

Lily gave an inward groan. Now _why_ did she agree to go shopping with Athena again?

--

At around nine o'clock that night, an exhausted Lily flopped onto her bed, two shopping bags in her hands.

"What a day!" Athena said cheerfully, carrying her many shopping bags into her room. "Imagine how much one can buy in one day! We'll have even _more_ fun tomorrow!"  
Lily groaned and looked up from the bed. "Where _are_ we going tomorrow?"  
"I thought we'd go to the islands tomorrow," Athena said thoughtfully, sticking her head into Lily's room. "They have good shops there."  
"Can't we just stay home?"  
Athena crinkled her nose. "Are you crazy? We spent two days doing that! We're going out!"  
Lily groaned again. There was no stopping Athena once she saw her shopping stores. It was just as bad in Hogsmeade.

"How about the beach then?" Lily asked, praying that Athena would agree.

Thankfully, Athena nodded. "Good idea Lils! I mean—I bought a new bikini—why let those incredibly hot Greek guys suffer by not letting them see me in a flattering suit?" An impish grin crossed her face. "Damn—I really like that visual!"

And with that, her head left the room and Lily heard her footsteps lead to her room.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Lily detached herself from her bed and started to but her new clothes away in her closet.

As she was, she felt her mind start to think of James Potter.

_I don't like him._ Lily told herself.

_Ahh—but you do. _Came that annoying little voice in the back of her head. _You just don't want to admit it._

_I do not. _Lily argued. _He's a very good friend._

_You just keep telling yourself that. You know you like him._

_Do not._

_Do too._

_Do not._

_Do too._

_Do not._

_Do not._

_Do too._

_Ha! See! You admitted it._

_Hey! You tricked me._

_Not my problem. Now, why don't you write him a letter?_

Lily scowled. Why did that stupid voice always have to be right?

Even though she didn't want to admit it—she _did_ like James Potter. She was infatuated with him.

And right now—she wanted to tell him.

Walking over to the little table where her paper and pens were, she took a fresh sheet out and set it down.

Taking her pen, she wrote the mandatory first sentence:

_Dear James,_

Her hand suspended in mid air, Lily contemplated on what to say to him. Should she just write her feelings on this piece of paper to him and send it to him? Or, should she arrange to meet him?

Mulling it over in her head, Lily finally smiled and started writing to James.

She knew what she had to do.

It was time to take the plunge.

--

James was bored.

Yes—he was bored.

Lily hadn't written him a letter in a while and looking at the alarm clock, he saw that it was nine ten.

Sirius was out in the kitchen, pigging out on food while his mother was getting dinner ready.

Aimee had asked him if he wanted to help but James point-blank refused. He was going to wait for the last letter from Lily.

"James?" Aimee called. "James, honey—dinner is almost ready!"  
"Okay!" James called.

Truth be told, he wasn't very hungry. He just wanted a letter from Lily.

All of a sudden, he heard a soft hooting and turned to see an owl sitting on the windowsill.

His heart leaping in his throat, James ran to the owl and took the letter.

Ripping it open, he read:

_Dear James,_

_There is something I need to tell you and I can't say it on this paper for certain reasons (a.k.a. Sirius finding this and reading this). However, I DO need to see you ASAP. Will you meet me at the beach in ten minutes? _

_Always,_

_Lily._

James looked at the letter in disbelief. What did Lily want to tell him that she couldn't tell him on paper?

Well, whatever it was—it seemed important.

Deciding to skip dinner, James ran out of the room, clutching the letter.

"James?" Aimee asked in bewilderment. "Where are you going?"  
"I'll be back." James promised his mother. "I just need to go to the beach."

Aimee glanced at the clock. "At nine fifteen at night?" She asked in confusion. "Can't it wait til morning?"  
James shook his head and opened the door. "It needs to be done now."

Shutting the door, Aimee turned to Sirius, who was grinning broadly—understanding what was going on.

"Sirius—do you know—?"

"Mrs. Potter," Sirius stated, "All I know that this is very important to James—otherwise, why would he be skipping dinner?"

--

Lily rubbed her bare arms and looked at the dark beach, hoping to catch a glimpse of James.

She felt a sense of déjà vu as she stood on the beach at nine twenty at night. It seemed exactly as it did when that horrid fight broke out between James and Niko.

Yet tonight, things would be different. For one, she brought a flashlight.

She flicked on the flashlight, hoping that the light would tell James that Lily was here.

After all, who else would be on the beach at nine o'clock at night?

"Lily?" A soft voice whispered into her ear.

Her heart thumping into her chest, Lily whirled around, the flashlight right in the person's eyes.

To her relief (and delight), the person in front of her was James Potter.

James squinted as the light blinded his eyes and he put a hand up to shield it away. "Do you mind putting that thing out?"  
"How else would I see you?" Lily said in a trembling voice.

"Good point," James laughed. "Well, at least keep it away from my eyes."

"Will do." Lily moved the flashlight out of James' eyes and over his shoulder. That way, the light was still illuminating his face.

"So," James said, looking at Lily, "why did you ask me to come to the beach?"  
Lily jumped. "Huh?"  
James chuckled. "Have you already forgotten? Here."

Handing her the letter, Lily quickly remembered why she invited James here.

"Oh—um—I asked you come to here because—" Lily paused here and looked up at James, who was listening closely to every word she said.

"Go on." James said.

Lily felt her cheeks redden and said in a trembling voice, "I have never told anybody this before—so if it sounds bad don't laugh."  
"Lily, I promise I won't."

Lily took two deep breaths and steadied herself.

"Irealizedthatilikeyou." She said in a rush.

James looked confused. "What?" He said, moving in closer, "What did you say?"

Lily felt immobilized at how close she and James were. This was surreal.

"I said," Lily swallowed and looked up into James' hazel eyes. "I realized that I like you."

A slow grin slid onto James' face. "Seriously?"

"No, I'm joking—of course I'm serious!" Lily exclaimed, her cheeks reddening again. "I told you—I have never told anybody this before!"

James took another step forward so that there wasn't any space between them.

"You don't know how long I actually wished to hear those words." James said softly, reaching out to move a strand of red hair away from Lily's face.

She felt a tingle of warmth at where James touched her face and wanted to melt right there and then.

Looking up into his eyes, Lily slowly shut off the flashlight so that James couldn't see her crimson face, yet she could see the moon illuminating off his glasses.

James slowly leaned forward and captivated Lily with a kiss.

Lily was shocked at first, but the shock wore away and she kissed him back.

_Ha ha. I knew it._ The annoying voice in the back of her head said slyly. _I knew you liked him._

_Oh, shut up. _Lily thought.

A minute later, Lily pulled back and could feel her cheeks reddening again. She knew James was smiling.

"I—I got to go." Lily muttered. She really didn't want to go—but she was so embarrassed right now. She had dated other guys, but no guy had ever made her feel _this_ way.

Lily took off down the street, leaving James behind, who had a love struck smile on his face.

Once Lily got to a considerable distance away, she stopped running and stopped—a smile playing on her lips.

She couldn't believe what she had just done. She had kissed James Potter. She had _kissed _James POTTER.

A month ago, when she still hated James Potter, she probably would have died and stayed away from him.

Yet, the new Lily could really care less what the old Lily thought off. After all, what happened in the past _stays _in the past. Right now, she had the future to look forward too and it seemed that James Potter would be occupying it for the most part.

--

**Aww! Lily and James FINALLY kissed and Lily admitted her feelings! **

**I hope that was a sort of fluffy chapter. My apologizes if it wasn't—I'm not very good at fluffy chapters. grins sheepishly**

**I also hope that this chapter will make my more impatient reviewers who wanted L/J to come sooner make them less impatient!**

**Now, Chapter 17 and 18 will probably be dedicated to Sirius and Athena (unless reviewers say not too). Chapter 19 will be back to Lily and James.**

**That's just a little bit of inside-view on how the next 3 chapters will be.**

**Chapter 20 you say. Well—that's MY little secret. :)**

**--Greekchic.**


	17. You Know You Like Me

**Summer of Love**

_Lily Evans and her best friend Athena Asimokopoulos head for a vacation in Athena's homeland—Greece. Lily expects a great summer, filled with lazy days on the beach, checking out hot Greek men and eating bizarre Greek food. However, the best part of the entire trip would be NO JAMES POTTER!_

_James Potter, however, is stunned when he is told he has to go to Greece for his cousins' engagement party. He doesn't want to go at all, but with some persuasion from his mother and Sirius Black, they're off._

_Lily is outraged when she sees her worst enemy, James Potter in Greece! She thought she could get rid of him! James, meanwhile, is thanking himself repeatedly for deciding to come to Greece after all._

_James is desperate to make Lily fall in love with him before the summer is over, but the question is—can he?_

**Chapter 17—You Know You Like Me. **

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, do you think I'd be writing this? (Didn't think so). I only own Athena Asimokopoulos, her grandparents, Eileen, Stella and other characters you may not recognize.**

**No flaming please! I really do think that flaming just makes the author of the story feel miserable and that they stink at writing—so no flaming please! **

**This story is dedicated to THE BIG DANCE, for being my first reviewer. Thanks so much TBD! **

**Okay, okay, I get it—most of you want half Sirius/Athena and then half of Lily/James. I PROMISE it will happen. **

**Now, I will cut short my ramblings and give you Chapter 17!**

--

"Ha ha!" Athena laughed in glee. "I knew it! I KNEW it!"

Lily gave a sly grin. "Oh come on, Thena. You did not."  
Athena cackled and rolled backwards. "Oh yes I did! You and James _kissed_! That means I won the bet! Oh, _man!_ Wait till I tell Sirius!"

Lily raised her eyebrows. "Okay, Athena. Spill."

"What? What are you talking about?" Athena gave a nervous laugh that didn't fool Lily.

"Admit it. Admit you like Sirius Black."

"I do not!" Athena exclaimed, lying between her teeth. Once seeing Lily's look of disbelief, she switched her motive. "Oh come on, Lils! You honestly expect ME to LIKE Sirius Black after hating him for the last six years of my life?"  
Lily nodded. "Yup. Look what happened to me and James."  
"True—but technically, you two aren't a couple. You ran off."  
Lily blushed. "I did NOT! I just decided to leave."  
"You keep on dreaming." Athena snorted. "You were afraid."  
"No I wasn't! I was jus—hey! Stop switching the subject!"

_Damn. _Athena thought bitterly.

"Why can't you just admit it?" Lily asked.

"Because—I don't like him!"  
"Do so."

"Do not."  
"So."

"Not."  
"So."  
"Not."  
"Not."

"So."

"Ha! You admitted it!"

"Hey!" Athena shouted, furious. "You tricked me!"

Lily grinned. "You admitted it."  
Athena knew she was cornered. "Alright! FINE! I do like Sirius Black!"

Lily punched the air with her fist. "I KNEW it!"  
"Yeah—you keep on dreaming." Athena muttered.

Ignoring her, Lily looked at her best friend. "For how long?" She asked.

"How long—what?"  
"How long have you liked him?"  
"Lily," Athena whined. "Do I seriously have to answer this question? I admitted I liked him."

"I don't care." Lily crossed her arms and stared into Athena's pupils. "How long?"  
Athena bounced slightly on the bed as she thought. "Hmm," she mused. "I think it was the Mount Olympus trip or to the Parthenon."

Lily gaped. "That _long_? What took you so long?"

Athena glared. "Oh—don't you even start. Look at you!"  
"Hey, at least I _told_ James how I felt about him."  
"That's different—" Athena started to say but Lily cut her off.

"I'm not about to listen to your excuses, Athena Asimokopoulos. If I'm mistaken—weren't _you_ the one who told me in sixth year to take chances?"  
"Yes, but—"

"Exactly! You're such a bloody hypocrite, Athena! You say one thing and then you don't do it. You're such a chicken!"

Athena glared. "Hey! I give good advice and I'm NOT chicken."

Lily shrugged. "If you're not—then you tell Sirius how you really feel."

"There's one more teensy little problem." Athena said.

"What is it?" Lily asked exasperatedly.

"Well, I'm Greek—"

"No _duh_ Athena. I'm not stupid you know. You wear the Greek costume every March 25th!" **(A/N: Greek Independence Day)**

Athena threw up her hands. "NO! I mean—I'm Greek and well—he's not."

"What's that got to do with anything?" Lily was remotely confused.

"Oh come on, Lils! Remember what I told you before the engagement party? Greeks only date and marry Greeks!"

"For heaven sakes!" Lily cried. "This is the twentieth century! Do you have to listen to your grandparents? They have on say so in whom you have to marry! It's not like you're going to _marry_ the boy! You're only sixteen years old."

"Seventeen in three months." Athena corrected.

"Who cares about statistics?" Lily argued. "Just tell him how you really feel!"

Athena scowled and slid from the bed. "Fine, Miss Match Maker." She said, standing up. "I'll tell him!"  
Lily smiled. "That's a good girl."  
Hunching her shoulders, Athena walked to the door and opened it. Yet, before she stepped out, she turned to Lily and said, "If he laughs or refuses me—it'll be your head!"

--

Sirius was in hysterics.

Yes, hysterics.

"Are you serious?" He said, in between laughs. "Did she actually _kiss_ you?"

James smiled smugly. "Yup. It was the best moment of my life."

Sirius continued to laugh.

James glared. "Are you going to keep on laughing?"  
"Hold on." Sirius gasped. He continued to laugh for a few more moments until he finally stopped and was able to act like a normal human being.

"Okay," he said, breathing deeply. "I'm done."

James threw a cushion at Sirius and grinned. "I seriously still can't believe it." He said happily. "Lily Evans _kissed_ me!"

"About bloody time too." Sirius grinned. "How long have you been stalking her? Since first year?"

James glared at Sirius. "Hey! And no—it was at the Sorting when they announced her name."

Sirius shook his head. "Idiot," he muttered.

"I heard that."  
Sirius shrugged. "Anyway, are you and Lily going out?"  
James shook his head. "I'm not sure."  
"What the heck?" Sirius yelped. "She kissed you and you two aren't going out?"  
"Well," James said, "She was quite nervous and I bet she hadn't kissed anybody for a long time."  
"Nah—the last guy was Tyler Jorgensen and that was two months again?"

James looked livid. "She _kissed_ that Hufflepuff bloke?"  
"Oh calm down, Prongs."

"She KISSED him?"  
"It was two bloody months ago!" Sirius exclaimed, wishing he had never brought it up.

James stood up, his face red with anger. "I'm going to _kill_ him when we get back to school!" He yelled.

Aimee rushed into the sitting room where James and Sirius were.

"James!" She said in a loud whisper, "Please—_indoor voices_! I'm making a soufflé!"

"A _what_?"

"It's a Muggle sort of food." Aimee whispered urgently. "And extremely delicate. One loud noise makes it go ka-put!"

Sirius's eyes widened. Food going to waste? He wasn't going to have it.

"Yeah James," Sirius said, shoving James down. "_Indoor voices._ Your mother is making a soufflé!"

James glared. "Oh—shut up, Sirius! You're just saying that because my mother is making food!"

"She's the best cook ever." Sirius said.

Aimee smiled. "At least someone _appreciates_ my cooking."

With that, Aimee turned on the spot and Apparated back to the kitchen.

Once James was certain his mother was gone, he turned to Sirius and said, "You know my mother can't cook."  
Sirius shrugged. "Hey—I don't want to miss out on any food."

James groaned in exasperation and leaned back on the cushions, his arms folded across his chest, not saying a word.

Sirius, on the other hand, was glad that James wasn't ranting about the boy that Lily had kissed two months previously.

Ten minutes later, there was a tapping on the window near the couches.

Looking up, the two boys noticed a handsome owl sitting there.

"Hey!" James scrambled from his seat. "It's Athens! Maybe it's from Lily!"

_Or Athena._ Sirius thought wistfully.

As James opened the window, the bird flew to Sirius instead of holding out its leg for James.

"It's for you!" James said in shock.

Sirius cocked an eyebrow. "Who would send me a letter?"  
"Who knows?" James said, edging Sirius on. "Maybe Athena?"  
Sirius's eyes went wide. James had a point there. . .

Taking the letter from the owl's leg, Sirius opened it and quickly read the short message:

_Sirius,_

_Meet me in front of the beach in five minutes—or else._

—_Athena _

Sirius's eyes went wide. "Is this some kind of joke?" He asked aloud.

"What?" James asked. "Who's it from?"  
Sirius glared. "The boogeyman." He said sarcastically.

James knit his eyebrows together. "Who?"

Sirius shook his head. "A Muggle thing parents use to scare their kids." He explained. "I heard Evans talk about them."  
"Okay," James looked uncertain but then said, "Well—whose it from?"  
"It's from Athena stupid!" Sirius barked.

"What does she want?"  
Sirius held out the letter. "Read to believe."

James took the letter and read it quickly. Once he was done, he had a strange look on his face and looked at Sirius. "I'll be back in a minute."

Handing the letter back to Sirius, James left the sitting room and went into the hall.

Five minutes passed and James still did not return. Sirius was becoming annoyed. What was taking James so long?

Following James, Sirius peeked into the hall to find a hysterical

James laughing in the hallway.

"May I ask what is so funny?" Sirius demanded.

James took one look at Sirius and the letter clutched in his hand and erupted in a new wave of laughter.

Sirius looked at James. "Did you overindulge in Cheering Charms?"

James continued to laugh.

Sirius rolled his eyes in annoyance and said, "Well—I'm going to meet Athena now—find out what she wants."  
"Wait!" James said his laughing fit over, "I'm coming with you!"  
"Why?"

"Because," James said, scrambling up, "If Athena's going to kill you—then I don't want to miss it."

--

Lily lurked in the shadows as she spied on a nervous Athena waiting at the beach.

Truth be told, Athena had no idea that Lily had followed her but Lily hated being left in the dark so she decided to follow her.

Now Lily was hiding behind a building in perfect range and hearing.

The building was perfect too. It let Lily see out but it didn't let Athena spot her.

Lily kept a close eye on Athena. For once, Athena lost her look of composure and looked quite scared.

"I see you came along too." Came a deep male voice that Lily knew oh so well.

Whirling around, Lily was shocked to see a smirking James Potter standing in front of her.

"James!" She cried her heart racing. "W—what are you doing here?"

"Spying on Sirius," James replied, scanning his eyes. "And I believe you are spying on Athena?"  
"Yup." Lily lowered her black sunglasses over her eyes. "I couldn't _resist_ seeing what was going to happen. It was either a) she was going to hit him for no reason or b) she was going to confess her love to him."

"I'll go with b." James said, looking over Lily's shoulder.

Lily felt like she was going to melt with James leaning over her. God, he was incredible.

Funnily enough, James was thinking the exact same thing about Lily.

He was quite amused at what she was wearing. A black tank top, black sweat pants, black sandals and a black scarf that covered her bright hair. To top it off she had huge black sunglasses that overpowered her delicate face. (**A/N: Think of the glasses Nicole Richie wears)**

"Uh, Lily?" James asked.

"What?" Lily replied.

"Why are you wearing so much black? Aren't you boiling?"  
Lily nodded. "Yeah—I sort of am. But black blends in."  
"At night maybe," James chuckled. "But in broad daylight, you stick out like a sore thumb."

Lily glared, taking off her sunglasses. "Nobody asked you!"  
James shrugged. "I like putting in my two cents."

"No duh Sherlock." Lily muttered, putting her sunglasses back on her eyes.

--

_Breathe in. Breathe out. Breathe in. Breathe out._

Athena mentally told herself this as she impatiently waited for Sirius Black to show up.

For once in her life, Athena Asimokopoulos was afraid. Afraid of what Sirius would say to her.

She knew she wasn't as pretty as Lily was. Lily looked like a goddess of Mount Olympus (if goddesses had dark red hair, shockingly emerald eyes and pale skin). Compared to Lily, Athena was an unattractive girl.

_Stop being so vain. _Athena chided herself. _You have to go through with this. You're Athena Asimokopoulos. You always go through with everything._

"Athena?" A deep voice broke through Athena's thoughts as her heart plummeted.

Turning around she saw the good-looking Sirius stare straight at her.

"Oh—uh—hi Sirius." Athena said weakly. "Did you get my letter?"  
_Smart move, Asimokopoulos. Obviously, he got it or else he would not be here!_

Sirius nodded, not noticing the internal battle between Athena and her conscience. "Yeah. You said I had to meet you at the beach, or else. And I didn't want to know what the 'or else' meant."  
Athena cracked a grin. God, Sirius could be so funny sometimes.

"So," Sirius said, keeping his eyes on Athena. "What did you want to tell me?"

_Stay cool Athena. If Lily went through with it, then so can you._

--

Something was bugging James.

And that was the kiss that Lily gave him yesterday night.

He still couldn't believe it happened. Him—Lily—kisses.

Life just kept getting better and better.

However, he needed to know if that kiss meant something. If it was a friendly kiss, (James sincerely doubted it) then he knew his chances with Lily were over.

His feelings were etched in stone for Lily, but the question was; were her feelings etched in stone for him?

"Um, Lily?" James asked. "About yesterday night, I—"

Lily, however, cut him off. "Shh! Athena's saying something!"

--

"Well?" Sirius asked, raising his eyebrows at a scared Athena. "What did you drag me here for?"

Athena struggled to say something.

_Be brave Thena._

"Well," she said, not meeting Sirius' dark blue eyes. "I sort of, kind of like you!"

Sirius raised an eyebrow. "Huh? What did you say?"  
"I like you." Athena muttered.

Sirius cupped his ear and leaned in towards her. "What?"

"I SAID I LIKE YOU!" Athena screamed in his ear. "HAPPY?"

"Ouch!" Sirius clutched his ear. "That hurt woman!"  
Suddenly it hit him what Athena had just said.

_I said I like you._

"You like me?" Sirius said, hardly believing it. "You, Athena Something, actually _like_ ME?"

"No," Athena said sarcastically. "I like James Potter. Of COURSE I like you."

"I don't believe it!" Sirius cried, "I _knew_ you couldn't resist the Black charm!"

Athena rolled her eyes. "Cut the crap Black. Since I revealed my feelings—do you like me?"  
Sirius stopped his maniac glee and turned serious.

"Yes," he said, moving in closer. "I do."

Athena's heart pounded in her chest as she too stepped forward.

Just when she was sure, he was going to kiss her there was a strangled cry of, "I KNEW IT!"

The two whirled around to see who it was and to their shock (and anger), they saw a laughing James Potter and a covered in black Lily Evans hiding out behind a building.

"LILY!" Athena shouted, just as Sirius yelled, "JAMES!"  
James stopped his laughing and looked at the two angry people. "Uh oh."

Lily smacked him hard. "Nice going you idiot."

--

**Yay! Chapter 17 is done!**

**I hope that there was enough Lily and James action for you guys! I tried my hardest.**

**I don't know when I'll be able to write and post Chapter 18. I'm grounded from my computer for the next week or so (or when my parents forget I'm grounded) and I won't be able to get any chapters up.**

**So, if you see no Chapter 18 (Title is 'Spin of Events') up—you'll know why.**

**Until next time!**

**--Greekchic. O-o **


	18. Spin of Events

**Summer of Love**

_Lily Evans and her best friend Athena Asimokopoulos head for a vacation in Athena's homeland—Greece. Lily expects a great summer, filled with lazy days on the beach, checking out hot Greek men and eating bizarre Greek food. However, the best part of the entire trip would be NO JAMES POTTER!_

_James Potter, however, is stunned when he is told he has to go to Greece for his cousins' engagement party. He doesn't want to go at all, but with some persuasion from his mother and Sirius Black, they're off._

_Lily is outraged when she sees her worst enemy, James Potter in Greece! She thought she could get rid of him! James, meanwhile, is thanking himself repeatedly for deciding to come to Greece after all._

_James is desperate to make Lily fall in love with him before the summer is over, but the question is—can he?_

**Chapter 18—Spin of Events **

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, do you think I'd be writing this? (Didn't think so). I only own Athena Asimokopoulos, her grandparents, Eileen, Stella and other characters you may not recognize.**

**No flaming please! I really do think that flaming just makes the author of the story feel miserable and that they stink at writing—so no flaming please! **

**This story is dedicated to THE BIG DANCE, for being my first reviewer. Thanks so much TBD! **

**A/N #1**—**Just to give you guys an inside hint, one despised character is back! And this time, this character will make more trouble than ever!**

"LILY!" Athena yelled, pouncing on her friend. "I can't believe you did that to me!"

Lily looked back to see a livid Athena. "Do what?"

"Follow me!" Athena said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Why did you do that?"

Lily shrugged. "I hate being left in the dark."

Athena rolled her eyes and looked up to see Sirius still chasing James.

"Looks like you got lovey-dovey with Sirius." Lily said teasingly.

Athena grinned. "Yes, we did! He admitted he liked me and I was SURE he was going to kiss me when _you_ had to butt in!"

"Hey!" Lily held up her hands in mock surrender. "I didn't do anything! It was James!"

Athena scowled. "Humph." Then, her scowl disappeared as she looked to see what Lily was wearing.

"Lily?"

"Yeah?"

"Why are you wearing so much black?"

--

"JAMES!" Sirius roared, chasing after James. "I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

Luckily, everybody spoke Greek here, or else they would probably have arrested Sirius.

James did not intend to slow down, just so Sirius could kill him. "I don't think so, Sirius! You got to catch me first!"

Sirius picked up his pace a little more as he swiped at James.

He missed.

Unfortunately, for Sirius, James was extremely fast, so he was able to lose Sirius in the crowds, weaving through startled tourists and natives.

--

"So," Lily said in a you-better-spill voice. "When's the wedding? Can I be your Maid-of-Honor?"

Athena chuckled. "Nice try, Lils. However, I don't think Black and I will be getting married. We're not even going out."

"But, you want to," Lily insisted. "Right?"

Athena looked hesitant. "Well—"

"Athena Asimokopoulos! Don't tell me you're afraid of what your family will say!" Lily exploded.

Athena hurriedly shushed her. "Lily!" She hissed. "Quiet!"

"Oh come on, it's not like your grandparents understand me!"

"They understand some English." Athena corrected, shoving some _hamomili _at her. (**A/N**: **Greek tea. I don't like it very much)**

"So watch what you're saying."

Lily rolled her eyes as she took a sip of the substance Athena had given her.

"Ew!" She coughed, spitting it out. "What _is_ this?"

"It's _hamomili._" Athena said brightly, pouring herself some. "It's quite good."

"Are you _joking_?" Lily wiped her mouth with a napkin. "It's_ disgusting_!"

Athena made a face. "Loser. It's delicious."

Lily made a face as Athena took a long sip of it. "That's nasty."

Athena shrugged. "I like it."

Lily rolled her eyes but said, "Are you going to meet Sirius again?"

"Of course I am." Athena exclaimed, holding the mug in her hands. "You can't expect me to sit there and admit my feelings for the guy then run off and leave him! No, I'm not telling you when. I don't want you messing anything up."

"Touché." Lily muttered. "Touché."

--

_Dear Athena,_

_Um, meet me by the wall tonight at eight forty five. You do know what wall it is, right? It's big, long and gray._

_Yours,_

_Sirius._

_**Dear Sirius,**_

_**Obviously, I know what a wall is. Is it that wall by the beach? If it is, I'll meet you there at eight forty five. DO NOT BRING JAMES.**_

_**Yours,**_

_**Athena.**_

_**P.S. You remember that bet we made back on Mount Olympus about James and Lily? Well, I won so please bring fifty Galleons.**_

_Athena,_

_Good, I'm glad you know what wall it is. I won't bring James if you won't bring Lily._

_Cheers,_

_Sirius._

_P.S. In your dreams. I'm not giving up my fifty Galleons._

_--_

Sirius waited by the wall by the beach for Athena.

After that distraction from James (Sirius gave him his proper punishment) Sirius was _positive_ he would kiss Athena tonight. After all, there were no distractions, no annoying Lily Evans or James Potter (let them go snog for all Sirius cared), nothing.

Sirius was amused that he chose the beach. What was so special about the beach anyway? First, it was where he, James, Athena and Lily met, the second time it was when they went to the restaurant and James almost lost Lily, the third time was when Lily kissed James, the fourth time was when Athena admitted her feelings to him (and got interrupted by a certain _someone_) and now the fifth (and hopefully last) time was now.

Hmm, maybe the beach had some magic that attracted young teenagers to love.

Maybe...

"Sirius?" A soft female voice interrupted Sirius' thoughts.

Turning around he saw (in the fading sun light) Athena standing there, a bemused expression on her face.

"Hi, Athena." Sirius said, his heart racing slightly.

Athena looked around and said, "Did you bring James?"

Sirius snorted. "No. Did you bring Lily?"

"Not a chance." Athena promised. "I snuck out while she was in the shower."

Sirius chuckled. "I don't know how I snuck out from James. But, I did."

Athena tilted her head and gave a smile. She knew that Sirius was just stalling.

"So," Athena said, hopping on top of the wall and drawing her legs up. "Whatcha want?"

Athena knew exactly what Sirius wanted. She was just teasing him.

Sirius also hopped onto the wall and looked backwards. He thought he saw something creep by but thought it was part of his imagination.

"Well," Athena pressed. "What do you want from me?"

Sirius looked away. "Ever see how nice the sun sets in the Mediterranean Sea?" He asked.

Athena laughed. "Sirius, you're terrible at switching subjects. Now, what does the infamous Sirius Black want from humble Athena Asimokopoulos?"

"Is that how you pronounce your last name? I never knew. I always thought it was—"

"Sirius," Athena said, raising her eyebrows. "Get on with it."

Sirius grinned. "I can never get past you can I Athe—"

"_Now._"

"Okay, okay. Jeez. Well, you know how you admitted your feelings about how dashing and wonderful and—"

"Sirius, get to the point."

"Well," Sirius said, a mischievous smile forming on his face. "You never got to kiss me."

"Oh my god!" Athena threw up her hands in exasperation. "You prat!"

Sirius was the picture of innocence. "What?"

"Is that why you asked me to come here? To kiss me?" Even though Athena was annoyed at him, she was also highly amused.

"Well," Sirius said, scooting closer to Athena. "Maybe it's because I enjoy you're company."

And with that, he kissed Athena.

Athena was shocked tremendously, but soon the shock wore off and she began to kiss him back.

Little did they know, someone in the shadows was watching them with a triumphant smile on their face.

--

Lily stepped out of the shower, soaking wet and quickly dried herself off.

Slipping into her pajamas and robe, she put the towel over her head like a turban and walked out of the bathroom.

She noticed it was eerily quiet in the house. Mr. and Mrs. Asimokopoulos went out with their friends and Athena was nowhere to be found.

"Athena?" Lily asked in a hushed whisper. "Athena?"

No answer.

Walking into her room, she saw a note on the bureau.

_Lily,_

_Went to meet Sirius. I'm so NOT telling you where because figuring you you'd follow me._

_--Athena._

Shaking her head, Lily towel dried her hair. "Wonder what they're doing right now?" Lily asked herself as she flipped her hair backwards.

Soon, an impish smile crossed her features.

"I hope they brought protection." Lily laughed as she went to hang the towel back in the bathroom.

--

The stranger in the shadows gave a slow, triumphant smile as it watched Athena and Sirius make out.

_I got you just where I wanted. _The stranger thought in triumphant. _And there's no escaping me this time._

--

As much as Athena liked kissing Sirius, she knew that they were in full view of people and that most people _knew_ her grandparents.

In addition, older people in Kalamata had a tendency to gossip.

"Sirius," she said, "We got to stop."

"Why?" He muttered. "I like this."

"Because if someone catches us we'll be in deep—"

"Well, well, well," came a deep voice. "What do we have here? Our _dear_ Athena Asimokopoulos and a _xeno._" (Foreigner).

Her heart pounding in her chest, Athena pulled away quickly to see—

"You!"

--

James was visibly bored.

Sirius had disappeared somewhere (and James was willing to bet his prized broomstick that Sirius was somewhere with Athena) leaving James home alone with his mother.

James had accidentally told his mother that he was bored and Aimee had offered to take him out with her. Aimee Potter was going to go see Stella and Eileen, and James didn't want to spend three hours with three women at his side, pinching his cheeks and saying how much he has grown.

So, James lied and said that he had other plans and ditched the house for a while until his mother left.

Now, he was home alone—and bored.

Groaning miserably, James flopped onto the couch and started counting until he lost count.

_Sirius, you better come back soon._

--

"You!" Athena said angrily. "W-what are you doing here?"

Niko Asimokopoulos gave a nasty smile. "I should be asking you the same question, dear cousin. What are _you_ doing _here_ with this _xeno_? The other question is why were you kissing him?"

Athena turned red in embarrassment and anger. She turned so red that she vaguely resembled a tomato.

Niko gave a thin smile and turned his attention to Sirius, who was staring open mouthed. "And you, you _xeno_—why are you kissing my dear cousin? Hasn't she told you that it's not allowed in our family to date/kiss/or marry somebody who is not of the Greek descendent?"

Sirius cocked his eyebrow and turned to Athena, a questioning look in his eye. "You couldn't?" He asked.

Athena nodded. "It's not permitted."

"Well, screw that." Sirius said, jumping down from the wall and standing next to Athena. "I don't follow rules, I break them. And I don't think that Athena should have to listen to anybody's rules about love."

Athena snorted. Even though she was in a win/lose situation, she couldn't help but laugh.

Niko raised his eyebrows. "Poor Athena," he said unsympathetically, "How will _papou,_ _yiayia_ and your parents take the news that you are dating a foreigner? Tsk tsk, you'll be disowned."

Athena gave Niko an angry look. "Why are you doing this to me? The old Niko wouldn't have given two rats butts about this."

"Why?" Niko said, "Why am I doing this to you? Because of you, I lost Lily Evans. The girl of my dreams."

"Wait a minute," Sirius said suddenly. "Lily isn't Greek!"

"Ah yes," Niko said, "but, it won't really matter about me, will it? After all, I'd still be carrying on the Greek last name." **(A/N: Not true. He'd still be disowned in old Greek families)**

Athena looked at her cousin. "So, what do you want?"

"What do I want?" Niko laughed. "You know what I want, Athena. I want Lily. Get her away from that_ vothe._" (Idiot)

Sirius looked livid. "OY! Wait a second! Are you talking about James?"

"The idiot with the black messy hair." Niko said. "Him. He's not for Lily. I want her."

"And if I don't do what you say?" Athena asked, knowing what Niko would say.

Niko sneered. "I'll just waltz over to our grandparents and tell them what is going on between you and this _xeno._ Actually, I think I'll go tell them right now. After all, you do deserve it after what you did to me."

Athena looked enraged. "You're cruel, Niko." She spat. "You're a cruel _agori."_ (Boy)

Niko laughed. "Yes, but I will get what I want—won't I? Now, I'm going over to the Kollias's house right now where _papou _and_ yiayia _are. I cannot wait to see their reaction. This will be the gossip of the city! Greek Athena Asimokopoulos dating a foreigner. You should be ashamed of yourself, Athena."

Athena lunged at Niko. "Why I ought to—" But before she could attack Niko, Sirius got her back.

"Don't." He whispered. "It's not worth it."

Niko laughed at Athena. "Very good, _xeno._ Hold back Athena. After all, once her grandparents get through with her, there will be nothing left to hold. _Kalineehta_ _xadelfee."_ (Good night cousin).

With that, Niko walked away, disappearing into the shadows.

Athena gaped and tore herself away from Sirius. "I can't believe Niko saw me!" She cried. "Now I'm in big trouble! Oh god, oh god, oh GOD!"

Sirius took a hold of her wrists. "Calm down will you!"

Athena twisted her arms away from his. "No! Get away from me! I can't see you ever again! Good bye!"

With that, Athena tore herself away from Sirius and fled down the beach—trying to get home soon to tell Lily.

Sirius just stood there, gaping on the beach, watching Athena run away from him.

_I now know how James felt._ Sirius thought sadly. _When Lily ran away from him. I have to stop this at once._

However, the question was how would he?

--

**Uh oh. Niko is back and is causing more trouble! **

**Sorry if this chapter had more Sirius/Athena than Lily/James did. I just didn't know where to fit the L/J in! Don't worry; next chapter will have a LOT of Lily/James. So, SORRY about this chapter! **

**I snuck onto my computer to finish Chapter 18 up so I seriously don't know when 19 will be written! I have 1 more week of grounding! **

**--Greekchic. **


	19. Sweet Revenge

**Summer of Love**

_Lily Evans and her best friend Athena Asimokopoulos head for a vacation in Athena's homeland—Greece. Lily expects a great summer, filled with lazy days on the beach, checking out hot Greek men and eating bizarre Greek food. However, the best part of the entire trip would be NO JAMES POTTER!_

_James Potter, however, is stunned when he is told he has to go to Greece for his cousins' engagement party. He doesn't want to go at all, but with some persuasion from his mother and Sirius Black, they're off._

_Lily is outraged when she sees her worst enemy, James Potter in Greece! She thought she could get rid of him! James, meanwhile, is thanking himself repeatedly for deciding to come to Greece after all._

_James is desperate to make Lily fall in love with him before the summer is over, but the question is—can he?_

**Chapter 19—Sweet Revenge**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, do you think I'd be writing this? (Didn't think so). I only own Athena Asimokopoulos, her grandparents, Eileen, Stella and other characters you may not recognize.**

**No flaming please! I really do think that flaming just makes the author of the story feel miserable and that they stink at writing—so no flaming please! **

**This story is dedicated to THE BIG DANCE, for being my first reviewer. Thanks so much TBD! **

**--**

Athena ran back home as fast as she could. She needed to tell Lily what was going on.

Absolutely had too.

--

Lily, on the other hand, was enjoying her time away from Athena. The house was quiet and Lily, after giving herself a manicure and pedicure, relaxed on her bed, writing a note.

Suddenly, the door opened with a smash—causing Lily to look up.

"Athena!" She said in alarm, seeing tears track down her best friend's face. "Athena! What's wrong?"

Athena collapsed onto the bed, face down to muffle her cries, but Lily could still hear the sobs.

"Athena!" Lily said, shaking her friend. "What happened? What did Black do? Did he make fun of you? Did he hurt you?"

Not hearing an answer from Athena, Lily assumed that Athena was agreeing.

"I'm going over to James' house and going to murder Sirius right now!" Lily stood up to leave but it was Athena's small voice that stopped her.

"It wasn't Sirius. It was Niko."

--

"He did WHAT?" James roared.

It was fifteen minutes later, and Sirius had arrived back to tell James what had just happened.

Sirius gave a glum nod. "Yes. That idiot was spying on us and threatened to tell Athena's grandparents unless she persuaded Lily to ditch you."

James clenched his fists as she saw red. How dare Niko try to get in-between him and Lily! They weren't even going out!

"I'm going to find Niko and hex him to pieces!" James said angrily, forgetting that he wasn't seventeen yet.

Sirius was all for it until he remembered that if he and James did one more bit of underage magic, they would be expelled from Hogwarts.

"Uh, mate—that's not a good idea."

"And why not?" James growled. "I have every right to it!"

"Remember that notice we got when we were fourteen? If we did any more underage magic we would be expelled."

"Oh," James looked sheepish. "I forgot." Just as sudden, James' face turned angry again.

"Well, what am I supposed to do to that idiot? I already beat the crap out of him!"

"And your face is still healing." Sirius sniggered, talking about the various bruises and faded cuts on James' face.

James glared. "Shut up, Sirius! We need to think of something that will get Niko not to tell Athena's grandparents and for Lily to not go with him!"

"Yeah, but what are we going to do?" Sirius said miserably.

James had no answer for him.

--

"He wants WHAT?" Lily shrieked.

Athena nodded. "He wants you and right now, he's going to major costs to get you."

"Since when does he think I'm his?" Lily demanded. "I'm not his! I'm J—" She paused there, turning red. After all, James hadn't asked her out yet.

"I don't know why!" Athena cried, tugging on her hair, not realizing what Lily had just said. "All I know is that he's doing everything in his power to get you and I'm part of it!"

"What are you going to do?" Lily asked.

"I don't know," Athena said miserably. "I don't know."

"Well, you better think of something fast," Lily pointed out, looking out her window. "Because your grandparents are coming back right now."

--

_**Lily,**_

_**We need to do something about this. Athena, Sirius—, and Niko.**_

—_**James**._

_James,_

_What can we do? Athena's grandparents still don't know. _

—_Lily._

_**Lily,**_

_**I was hoping you would have a plan. **_

_**-James.**_

_James,_

_You are hopeless—but I do have a plan._

_-Lily._

**--**

"It's simple." Lily said to a shocked Athena. "Give me directions to Niko's house, I'll meet him there—_alone_ and pretend to flirt with him. After a few minutes, I'll go for the kill."

Lily grinned at her sheer brilliance and looked at her best friend, hoping to see a similar look, but all she saw was a look of horror and doubt.

"Lily," Athena said in an awed voice. "You're making a huge mistake."

"The only mistake he made was trying to get between me and James," Lily grumbled. "And you and Sirius. No, this is revenge. And revenge is sweet."

Athena shook her head. "I hope this works," she said, "because this time, Niko's gone too far."

--

Lily flicked her hair back as she quickly walked to the café where Niko promised to meet her.

As she walked there, she started to feel a bit guilty but once she remembered the pain Niko caused to her friends and to her, the guilt turned to anger.

_He is going to get what he deserves._ Lily thought triumphantly.

Walking to _Pegasus_, the café that she would meet Niko at; Lily sat down in an outside table and waited.

After five minutes, she heard a shout of, "Lily!"

Turning around she saw the dark haired, dark eyed boy of her nightmares.

Mustering up a smile, Lily smiled at him. "Hi Niko, I'm so glad you showed up!"

Niko grinned and sat down in a seat across from Lily. "I'm glad you invited me."

_How did I ever like him?_ Lily shuddered.

--

Athena was counting down the minutes until Lily would come back home.

She knew that this was a risky plan but Lily was always up for risks.

Athena nervously bit at her thumbnail—a habit she had long forgotten—until now.

She looked at the clock in desperation again. If the plan worked, then Niko would leave Athena, Sirius, James and Lily alone. If it didn't—

Well, Athena didn't want to think of that.

_C'mon, Lily. Hurry on home._

_--_

"So, Lily." Niko said patronizingly, "You never told me why you wanted to meet you."

Lily smiled sweetly, resisting the urge to bash his brains out. "Do I need a reason to visit such an irresistibly hot boy?"

Niko grinned arrogantly. "No, I don't think so."

Lily inwardly scowled, but kept her composure. "Athena told me everything that happened on the beach."

Niko raised an eyebrow. "She did?"

Lily nodded. "Yup—she did. And once she told me everything, I realized something, I don't need James Potter. I need you."

Niko grinned widely. "Well, I'm glad that's all cleared up. Now, on to more important matters—"

"Oh," Lily said in her sweet voice. "Can you promise me something?"

"Of course, Lily."

"You know how you—ah—_threatened _Athena? Will you promise never to repeat it to anybody else? Not even for revenge?"

"I promise." Niko promised.

Lily smirked in triumph. What Niko didn't know was that he made a promise with a witch. And once you did that, you could never repeat it again. It was sealed inside of you forever.

Lily checked her watch. Athena must be getting worried now.

Standing up, she prepared to leave but Niko's voice stopped her.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"Home." Lily replied. "And as far away from you, you scumbag."

Niko blinked in surprise but then said, "Don't you call your boyfriend that, Lily."

Lily laughed. "Since when are you my boyfriend?"

"You agreed to it, didn't you?"

Lily smirked and shook her head. "I never did."

"Yes you did!" Niko exploded.

"Oh yeah?" Lily raised an eyebrow. "Prove it."

Niko struggled to think back, but he knew that Lily never said that he was her boyfriend.

Finally, he thought of something.

"You said that you got rid of that messy haired boy! You realized you needed me!"

Lily laughed again. "You actually believed that? There's something called _acting._"

Niko's eyes widened in horror as he realized what Lily had just said.

"You blew it Lily." Niko exclaimed, his eyes narrowing. "Now, I'll go tell my grandparents about Athena and that boy!"

"Really?" Lily raised an eyebrow. "Pray tell—what did Athena and that boy do?"

"Athena and that boy—" Suddenly Niko stopped in shock. "What's going on? I can't seem to say what happened!"

Lily shook her head. "Poor dear." She said unsympathetically. "Must have forgotten."

"I haven't!" Niko exclaimed. "I know what happened! It's racing through my mind right now! I just can't say it!"

Lily smirked. "Well," she said, picking up her purse and sliding her aviator sunglasses over her face. "Then I guess you have nothing to hold against me or Athena, do you? If you can't say it."

"Then I can write it!" Niko grabbed a pen from his pocket, took a napkin and started to write but he suddenly stopped.

"I can't write it down!" He cried. "What's wrong with me?"

"There's nothing wrong with you." Lily said smoothly. "Maybe you just became brain dead? Why do I care? I'm leaving."

"You come back here!" Niko cried. "I'm not through with you yet."

"_Hasta la vista_, scumbag." Lily laughed, walking down the path away from the café.

"You come back here!" Niko called again.

_Revenge is sweet._ Lily thought to herself in triumph.

--

**Ha! There you go! Niko finally got what he deserved!**

**WOOT! I'm ungrounded from my computer! That means I can throw myself into my story again! o-O**

**Yes, yes, I KNOW I promised Lily/James action in this chapter but I realized that Niko needed payback so Chapter 20 will have all the L/J romance! This time I PROMISE.**

**--Greekchic.**

**P.S. Chapter 20 is NOT the last chapter!**


	20. This Memorable Summer

**Summer of Love**

_Lily Evans and her best friend Athena Asimokopoulos head for a vacation in Athena's homeland—Greece. Lily expects a great summer, filled with lazy days on the beach, checking out hot Greek men and eating bizarre Greek food. However, the best part of the entire trip would be NO JAMES POTTER!_

_James Potter, however, is stunned when he is told he has to go to Greece for his cousins' engagement party. He doesn't want to go at all, but with some persuasion from his mother and Sirius Black, they're off._

_Lily is outraged when she sees her worst enemy, James Potter in Greece! She thought she could get rid of him! James, meanwhile, is thanking himself repeatedly for deciding to come to Greece after all._

_James is desperate to make Lily fall in love with him before the summer is over, but the question is—can he?_

**Chapter 20—This Memorable Summer**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, do you think I'd be writing this? (Didn't think so). I only own Athena Asimokopoulos, her grandparents, Eileen, Stella and other characters you may not recognize.**

**No flaming please! I really do think that flaming just makes the author of the story feel miserable and that they stink at writing—so no flaming please! **

**This story is dedicated to THE BIG DANCE, for being my first reviewer. Thanks so much TBD! **

**--**

_3 weeks later_

Lily smiled as she neatly folded a shirt into her suitcase. What a great summer...

It was August 13 and the next day, Lily and Athena were returning home to England.

Walking to her bureau, she took out some of her shorts and placed them in her suitcase.

As she was packing, Athena popped her head in.

"You still packing?" She asked in disdain.

Lily stopped and looked up at her friend. "Are you?"

Athena shook her head. "No. I need another suitcase so _papou_ is giving me his."

Lily groaned. "Athena! How many clothes did you bring?"

"Not a lot! It's all from the shopping. By the way, at three o'clock, we still need to go shopping. I spotted some lovely souvenirs and some _darling_ clothes that would make me look _scrumptious._"

Lily smirked. "I bet Sirius would think so."

Athena blushed. "Shut up, Lily! Nobody asked you!"

Lily laughed. "Whatever. Anyway, let me finish packing."

"Okay, but we're still going shopping."

Lily rolled her eyes but nodded. "Fine, Thena. We'll go shopping."

"Whoopee!" Athena cheered and left the room to go and pack.

As Lily returned to her packing, she rolled her eyes at Athena. Honestly, she was acting like a lovesick puppy.

Ever since she and Sirius got back together again three weeks ago once Niko was defeated, Athena had been acting like one of those ditzes at Hogwarts.

Yes, everybody had a happy ending.

Well, except her and James.

Lily knew that she had been putting off meeting with James for a while because of the whole Niko-Lily-Athena triangle but now she knew that she had to tell James.

She couldn't put it off any more.

As she dumped more clothes into her suitcase she knew she was running out of time to tell James that she wanted to be his girlfriend.

However, it had been more than three weeks since she last privately met with James. Had his feelings changed?

--

"We're going back to England! England! England! We're going back to England in the mooooooooorning!"

James clamped his hands over his ears and glared at Sirius. "Will you PLEASE shut up? God, you can't SING!"

Sirius grinned and threw some clothes into his suitcase. "Nothing can bring me down today! I feel AMAZING!"

"Yeah, cause Athena is your girlfriend." James muttered. Then added in a louder voice, "You must really like her if she's stayed your girlfriend for three weeks."

Sirius had the reputation of a ladies-man, which meant that he had a tendency to date girls and dump them in a week. The longest had been ten days and had been set by Alice Young. So for him to date another girl for a record of three weeks, it _definitely_ meant he liked her.

Sirius grinned and flopped onto his bed, sending dirty clothes flying everywhere.

"I really do like her, Prongs. She's the first girl that's broken Alice's record of ten days. She could be _the one._"

James started laughing hysterically once he heard Sirius say that. That sounded so girlish that he was surprised Sirius wasn't part girl.

"Padfoot," James chortled. "Do you sneak my mum's copies of _Witch Weekly?_ Because that sounds like something right out of the magazine."

Sirius looked disgusted. "Are you mental?" He barked. "I don't read them stupid girly magazines! I read manly magazines."

"What? Like _PlayWizard_?" James teased.

Sirius shrugged. "Like I said, 'manly magazines.'"

James snorted and went back to his packing.

There was something bugging him too.

No, there wasn't a bug on him—something was bothering him.

Like Lily Evans.

He didn't want to say anything but he was slightly depressed that he hadn't gotten a letter from her in more than three weeks.

Did that mean she didn't like him anymore?

--

"This is our last shopping chance in Greece, Lily! Stop lagging behind!"

Athena looked at her friend who wasn't paying attention to a word that Athena was saying.

"Lily!" She snapped.

Lily didn't answer as she continued to stare off into space.

Athena sighed and turned to plan 'b'.

"Look Lils! James is right behind you!"

That snapped Lily out of her daydream.

"Where?" She said wildly, looking about.

Athena laughed. "Ha! Got you!"

Lily scowled at Athena. "That's so NOT cool Athena."

Athena shrugged. "So what? You must really like Jamie-Boy to only answer to his name."

"I really do like—wait a minute—did you just say _Jamie-Boy_?"

Athena winked. "Sorry. That was to see if you were still paying attention."

Lily swung her shopping bag at her friend.

"Hey, hey! Watch it! That has delicates in it!" Athena exclaimed jumping backwards and nearly running into a busy person.

Lily rolled her eyes.

Athena eyed her friend carefully. "You really like James, don't you?"

"Yeah." Lily muttered.

"And are you two going out?" Athena asked.

Lily's cheeks turned red. "No." She said quietly.

"You're NOT?" Athena cried looking at Lily as if she were mental. "What the heck is wrong with you?"

Lily glared. "He just hasn't gotten around to asking me yet."

"Or more like you haven't gotten around." Athena muttered.

Lily gave a sharp look to her. "I'm not going to ask James out!"

"And why not?" Athena asked.

"Because—boys should always do it. It's more proper and not to mention romantic."

Athena rolled her eyes. "Lily—it's the twentieth century—stop acting so proper! Newsflash, girls are asking guys to MARRY them now. "

Lily shrugged. "I don't care. James has to ask me out."

Athena sighed wearily. "Whatever Lily. You know they're leaving tomorrow too."

"I know." Lily said sharply.

"Well then, you better get a move on because you're running out of time."

--

**Lily,**

**If you don't mind, I would like to meet you somewhere tonight. Let's say the beach?**

**--James.**

_James,_

_I don't mind but what's with the beach? Honestly, every bit of drama has happened on that beach! (Besides the Niko episode and that was at a café) How about somewhere else?_

_-Lily._

**Lily,**

**Yes, I do agree that everything happens on the beach but I don't know. It has some sort of SPARK to it. Unless you think of anywhere else to meet—I'd be happy to switch.**

**-James.**

_James,_

_Fine. I'll meet you at the beach at seven o'clock. Lord have mercy that beach is like the central part of romance and fights._

_-Lily._

**Lily,**

**Okay then! I'm glad you saw it my way! I'll meet you at the beach at 7.**

**-James.**

_James,_

_You're such a prat. _

_-Lily._

_P.S. Don't send any more letters. Athena is demanding that I'm overworking Athens. Figuring her, she will owl-knap him and use him to write letters to Sirius._

_-Lily._

_--_

Lily cursed herself for wearing a tank top and her pair of old soccer shorts on the beach. Honestly how would SHE have known that it was only sixty degrees at night? She should have at least brought a sweater.

She honestly didn't know WHY the beach was so important to romance/fights/and blackmail—but it just was. After all, the beach played a central part in their escapade to Greece.

She was glad she had snuck out before Athena finished packing or else she would have tagged along and she wasn't about to let Athena ruin anything.

Suddenly, there was a crash.

Lily whirled around, her eyes scanning the surroundings. Her head pounded to the beat of her pounding heart.

_Must have been a cat._ She reasoned to herself.

--

"Nice going poindexter." Athena hissed to Sirius who scurried over to her.

"Well sorry! I was trying to get a closer look of Lily!" He whispered.

Athena rolled her eyes and wondered why she even brought him along. Of course, she remembered that she didn't want to be alone and knew that Sirius was out looking for revenge after Lily and James spied on them three weeks ago.

Athena gave a cat-like smile as she watched Lily in the distance. She wasn't stupid. She heard Lily sneak out and once she did, Athena ran to Lily's room and found a stack of letters on the bureau. One look at them and she knew that Lily was heading off to the beach to meet James.

The beach of all places. . . .

Anyway, she owled Sirius who replied back saying that he was going to see where James was heading.

Now, they sat crouched behind some trashcans (that thankfully didn't smell) and the _brilliant_ Sirius just knocked one over as he went to get a closer look.

Athena rolled her eyes. Sirius was a _terrible_ spy. He wasn't like James Bond who was amazing at it. (**A/N: Is James Bond even in the '70's? If not, oh well) **

"Is James here yet?" Athena asked Sirius in a hushed whisper.

Sirius peered and tried his hardest to see if James was near. It was hard though, considering that it was near dusk. Curse James—why did every meeting with him and Lily have to be at the late evening or at night when it was _impossible_ to see anything?

Finally, Sirius saw a shadow that looked surprisingly like James.

"We're in." He whispered loudly.

Athena smacked him on the head. "Will you keep your voice down?" She hissed. "You're a terrible spy!"

"Ouch! Stop hitting me!"

Athena shook her head in exasperation. What an idiot.

--

"Lily?" A voice whispered.

Whirling around, Lily was relieved to see James Potter standing in front of her.

"James!" She said in a relieved voice. "I'm so glad you came! I thought you forgot!"

"Who? Me?" James' eyes had that mischievous that only he and Sirius could possess. "Forget all about meeting Lily Evans? I couldn't!"

Lily turned red.

"Now if it was Sirius—then I probably would have forgotten." James continued.

Lily laughed this time. God, James could make the most awkward situations funny.

"Well," Lily said, stuffing her hands in the pockets of her soccer shorts and kicking the sand. "What did you want?"

James turned serious as he said, "Well, I would like to discuss what happened between us three weeks ago."

"And that would be?" Lily asked, fully knowing what James meant.

James smirked. "You know what I mean Lily. I mean when you kissed me."

--

Athena smiled in a devious way. "We're in." She whispered.

Sirius, who was also listening turned to Athena in a hopeful way and said, "Since Lily kissed James, how about one from me?"

Athena shoved him. "Not on your life buster."

--

"Well," Lily said shyly. "I do remember that."

"Did it mean anything to you?" James asked, trying to search her face for signs. It was hard considering it was nearly dark.

Lily bit her lip and looked at James. "The question is did it mean anything to you?"

"Lily." James took her hand. "I always liked you—ever since first year when I had to sit by you in McGonagall's classroom in first year. Remember how I slipped Avery Johnson's toad in your hair and you screamed bloody murder? I have liked you ever since then."

Lily smiled ruefully. "I remember. I called you a 'prat' and a 'no-good wrongdoer.'"

"What I'm saying is," James continued. "I'll never stop liking you. Now, I know you've despised me since that incident in first year, but when you kissed me, I thought you changed your mind."

Lily's head was swimming in emotions right now. _If only he knew how much I actually liked him._ She thought.

Looking at him straight in the eye, she said to him. "James, that kiss I gave you meant one thing and one thing alone—"

James steadied himself for the worst.

"—that I am head over heels for you." Lily finished, with a slight smile on her face.

James grinned from ear to ear. It happened—it _finally_ happened.

Lily Evans was his.

Clearing his throat, he looked at Lily again and said, "Well then, Lily Evans, will you be my girlfriend."

Lily gave him a small smile and said, "Of course I would James."

James grabbed Lily around the waist and spun her around shouting, "Lily Evans is all mine now!"

"James!" Lily squealed. "Let me down!"

James, on the other hand, had different plans.

Finally slowing her down, he bent down and kissed her.

As Lily kissed him back without hesitation, she thought to herself,

_Wow. What a memorable summer._

--

Athena cheered as she saw Lily and James kiss.

"WOOT! They're together!" She said in a loud whisper. "They're actually together!"

"And so are we!" Sirius said, gathering Athena in his arms.

Athena put her arms around Sirius' neck and said, "Do know what kind of summer this is?"

"What kind?"

"A Summer of Love." She grinned.

"You're right." Sirius laughed. Then, he turned serious and said, "Now, will you kiss me?"

Athena grinned and shook herself away from him. "You're on your own buster."

And with that, Athena ran over to the new couple, leaving a disgruntled Sirius behind.

--

**HA HA HA! What did you think? Lily and James are FINALLY together!**

**I hope that there was the L/J romance that you guys have been hoping for! And a little bit of humor from Athena and Sirius.**

**Ahh—Chapter 20 is done which means 21 is a-coming!**

**--Greekchic.**

**P.S. The end is near.**


	21. 5 years later

**Summer of Love**

_Lily Evans and her best friend Athena Asimokopoulos head for a vacation in Athena's homeland—Greece. Lily expects a great summer, filled with lazy days on the beach, checking out hot Greek men and eating bizarre Greek food. However, the best part of the entire trip would be NO JAMES POTTER!_

_James Potter, however, is stunned when he is told he has to go to Greece for his cousins' engagement party. He doesn't want to go at all, but with some persuasion from his mother and Sirius Black, they're off._

_Lily is outraged when she sees her worst enemy, James Potter in Greece! She thought she could get rid of him! James, meanwhile, is thanking himself repeatedly for deciding to come to Greece after all._

_James is desperate to make Lily fall in love with him before the summer is over, but the question is—can he?_

**Chapter 21—Back to Greece: 5 years later**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, do you think I'd be writing this? (Didn't think so). I only own Athena Asimokopoulos, her grandparents, Eileen, Stella and other characters you may not recognize.**

**No flaming please! I really do think that flaming just makes the author of the story feel miserable and that they stink at writing—so no flaming please! **

**This story is dedicated to THE BIG DANCE, for being my first reviewer. Thanks so much TBD! **

**--**

_January 13, 1981_

"See James? I told you that coming back to Greece was an excellent idea!" Lily Potter said to her husband, James Potter.

"And you wanted to go to Italy!" She laughed.

"I have to admit," James said, scanning the ocean. "Greece seems a lot more welcoming than it did five years ago."

"That's cause you were headed to Eileen Grias' engagement party." Lily nudged his ribs. "Speaking of which—how is she?"

"Last I heard she divorced George is and living in England with her four children."

Lily raised her eyebrows. "Poor Eileen."

James squinted as the sun hit his face and made the ocean sparkled. "God, the ocean is beautiful." He turned to his wife and gave a cocky grin. "And so is the beach—for many reasons."

Lily blushed and shoved him with one arm. "James!" She said in a scandalized voice.

"Sorry, Lils."

Lily rolled her eyes and cooed gently to the baby boy that was nestled in her arms. "See Harry? Isn't this a pretty view?"

The six month old smiled and made a tiny baby noise.

James ruffled Harry's small mop of unruly black hair—just like his own. "You'll _love_ this place when you're older Harry! It's such a _romantic_ place!"

Lily rolled her eyes. "This is coming from the most unromantic sap I've ever known."

"Oh, shut up Lily. You know you fell for me because of my good looks and charm."

Lily chuckled. "You wish."

James opened his mouth to protest but Lily cut him off saying, "Athena hates us right now—you know, because we're not visiting her."

James grinned ruefully and rumpled the back of his hair (a nervous habit that he hadn't let go yet). "Yeah, I kind of kind forget when she slapped me on the back of the head when Harry was born. How is she doing?"

"Adjusting to married life and being a mother." Lily replied smoothly. "Anna is taking up most of her time and so is Andreas."

Athena and Sirius had broken up in the middle of seventh year. She and Sirius were too much alike and according to Athena, "It was like dating your best friend."

Even though the two broke up, they maintained a close almost brother-sister like relationship. Of course, Athena kept the record for having Sirius for six months—the longest, beating Molly Young.

Once graduated, Athena moved back to Greece where she met and married Andreas Bourkoulas. They were married one after they met and another year later, Athena had a baby girl named Anna.

"Why don't we go and visit her?" James suggested, still rubbing the back of his head, "I know she'll kill me if I didn't suggest it."

Lily laughed. "Admit it, you're afraid of Athena."

"That's putting it lightly. I'm _terrified_ of her."

"Aww, what a baby." Lily made a face as Harry laughed. He liked it when his mother made faces.

Walking down the path, the Potters walked past familiar places. Lily noticed (with a pang of satisfaction) that the café _Pegasus_ was still open. After all, it was an important café. It was where Lily put Niko Asimokopoulos in his place.

Niko had gotten over Lily after she tricked him with that promise not to breathe a word about Athena and Sirius (he still can't say what happened. Lily planned to keep it that way for a LONG time). Now, Niko was married and according to Athena (with a twinge of disgust) was going to have a son in a couple months.

As they walked, James and Lily pointed out the various places they had visited back when they were sixteen.

"Remember that building?" James pointed to an older building. "We hid behind there and spied on Sirius and Athena."

"Didn't they get us back by spying on us the day before we left?" Lily added, remembering how shocked (not to mention angry) she and James had been when Athena pounced on them that evening.

James said nothing, but his slight scowl blew everything away.

--

About ten minutes later, they arrived at a square white house in the middle of a busy area.

"This is Thena's house." Lily said, giving the baby to James. "Let's go."

"Be sure to tell her not to hit me if I start choking." James warned. "I don't think I ever got over the last time she did that to me."

Lily laughed as the three Potters made their way up the walkway. "It's a Greek thing. She was just a tad bit overexcited?"

"A tad?" James asked in a 'you're joking' tone of voice. "She _whollopped _me!"

"Oh stop being a baby and act more like a man. Honestly, when you get your bones broken in Quidditch, it's no big deal but when my best friend hits you on the back, it's painful." Lily said as she rang the doorbell.

"It is!" James protested.

"Oh shut up."

They only had to wait a few moments before the door opened to reveal a tall, attractive woman with long wavy dark brown hair and brown-green eyes look at them. She was holding a wide eyed, dark haired, dark eyed baby girl, peering at the Potters curiously.

It was Athena Asimokopoulos (Bourkoulas) in the flesh.

Athena's eyes went wide as she noticed the trio.

"Lily?" She gasped. "James? Harry? Oh my god!"

Lily grinned as she and her best friend crushed each other with a hug (well, lightly. After all, Baby Anna was with Athena).

Finally, they let go of each other, tears in each other's eyes.

It was then when Athena noticed James. "James Potter?"

James gave a sheepish grin, still holding Baby Harry. "Hi, Athena."

"My god!" Athena exclaimed. "You're so cute!"

James looked smug. "Well, I definitely know that, but thanks for—"

"No, not you." Athena said, cutting James off, while giving him a disgusted look. "I'm _talking_ about Harry! He's so cute! He looks exactly like James, what a pity—I'm _joking_, James—just joking. You know I love you—ahh, he has Lily's eyes."

Athena groaned as she looked at Harry's head. "He inherited James' crazy hair?" She asked Lily.

Lily nodded. "It's nuts."

"Hey!" James exclaimed.

Athena rolled her eyes. "Well, anyway, come on in!"

Holding the door open for James, she led them into a comfortable family room where she sat down, still holding Anna.

"So," Athena said, "What brings you two—sorry _three_ here to Greece?"

Lily smiled. "Well, we decided to come back. Actually, _I_ wanted to come back—James wanted to go to Italy?"

"Italy?" Athena looked at James as if he were crazy. "James! Rome may be the city of love but it is here in _Greece_ where you and Lily fell in love."

"Not to mention you and Sirius." James muttered.

Athena grinned. "Yeah—sixteen, seems like an eternity ago. How is Sirius?"

"He's an Auror," James said. "Top notch."

"Really?" Athena seemed impressed. "Always thought he would go for Quidditch. After all, he always acted as if he got hit in the head with a Bludger numerous times."

--

The three continued to talk and remember older times when Athena jumped up and said, "Say! This calls for a picture! After all, how many times do adorably cute babies stay cute and adorable forever? And I need a picture of you two too. The last shot I really have of all of us is when we're seventeen and heaven forbid how much weight I've put on since them."

Lily shook her head wearily as she picked up Harry from the ground. "Athena, I swear to god. You haven't changed a bit."

"I'll say." James said.

Athena thumped him hard on the back. "Atta boy!"

James screwed up his face and glared at Lily.

"Uh, Athena?" Lily asked. "Do you mind not hitting James? He's kind of terrified of you."

James glared. "Lily!"

Athena laughed. "Ahh, I knew you would be. Whatever, I'll blackmail you with that later—now, get in the picture! No, Anna—not you. Not yet."

Running into another room, she got a Kodak camera out and returned.

"Now, squeeze in—get in Lily—I can barely see your beautiful face! That's better! Now, smile and say cheese!"

"Cheese!"

"James, no bunny ears!"

"Damn!"

SNAP.

--

Seventeen-year-old Harry Potter was going through his photo album again when he noticed a picture he had never really noticed before.

It was a picture of his mother, father and himself when he was a baby. They were standing inside an unfamiliar house by a large window where a sparkling blue ocean was behind.

Confused, Harry took the photo album to Remus Lupin, who was in the other room.

"Remus?" Harry asked. "Where is this taken from?"

Remus looked at the picture in Harry's hands and smiled. "This was taken in Greece when you were small."

"Greece?" Harry asked in bewilderment. "Why were we in Greece?"

"Your parents fell in love in Greece. They also visited your mother's best friend, Athena Bourkoulas. She donated this picture."

Remus laughed. "And when you were six months old, they went back."

Remus looked at Harry and said, "James always bragged about that summer."

"That Summer of Love."

* * *

THE END.

**It's done! It's done! It's done! cries. My very first fic completed!**

**I hope this was a good ending to all of you! **

**THANK YOU TO ALL MY REVIEWERS WHO REVIEWED THIS STORY! You really inspired me to write on and continue! ALL OF YOU! You really made my day when I went online and saw hundreds of reviews! **

**If you really liked my story, check out my other one! It's called 'Dating the Enemy!' Chapter 5 is now in the works and expect an update by the weekend!**

**Anyway, THANK YOU SO MUCH! **

**--Greekchic.**

**P.S. This ending was somewhat unexpected. To me at least.**


End file.
